


Wolves

by SenifyLeah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Boyoung is an OOC, Despair, Drama, Fluff, I added pairings I know, Jeongin is finally here (Chap 8), Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Violence, from the city to the tribe we go, they were planned all the time but I never felt like adding them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenifyLeah/pseuds/SenifyLeah
Summary: Vampires and Humans are living in the cities while Werewolves and Shapeshifters are living in the woods and mountains. Somehow Jisung ended up kidnapped and brought to the city and from there on he needs to survive. Hyunjin works for a Vampire Lord and wants to help Jisung to get out. But he has his own war to fight at the same time, which doesn't make it easy for both of them.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 44
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Story I am posting here and I am a bit nervous! Hyunsung grew a lot on me so I had to write this. Posting parallel on aff (same username).  
> Oh, I tend to write long stories, keep that in mind!

It was a warm afternoon, the sun was going down, spending some last hours at the sky, illuminating the thick forest with its red-orange light. Jisung, a young man was walking through the forest soil, wandering through the high grasses while listening to the sound of nature. He truly needed to clear his mind.

The brown-haired looked up to a tree. On its limb sat a small bird, chirping in the evening sun. It was peaceful, but unfortunately, Jisungs mind wasn’t. He got angry not too long ago, so angry that he needed to leave the fireplace of his tribe, to go for a long walk. A few minutes ago his dad had made it clear that it was Jisungs time to mate. He was 20 by now, a perfect age for mating. No big deal, he was willing to search for his perfect match, but this evening he got to know that his father had already made the perfect plan for Jisung. Actually, their parents made the deal when they were children.

_It was a nice evening, the end of another beautiful day in the tribe. He went fishing with Chan and when Jisung felt too bored, he pushed his best friend into the river and jumped after. Chan was inflected by Jisungs enthusiasm and they played around in the water, forgetting to catch more fishes. Still a little wet, the fireplace felt even warmer and cozier than normal. Jisung loved his life in his tribe._

_“Jisung, kid, come here, let’s have a talk.” The young man looked to his father, stood up, and set down next to him._

_“I think it’s time to talk to you. You’re a young man, 20 years old and I think, the first thing you should focus on now is mating. You haven’t ever made a move on anyone Jisung.”_

_The brown-haired sighed. He knew this topic would come sooner or later. Chan had a talk with his dad about this at his age as well. Still, Chan wasn’t mated yet._

_“Actually, it’s good that you aren’t into someone, you know?”_

_“Oh, is it? I thought I should find my match. And I am willing to do so, dad. It’s a little lonely like this.” Jisung didn’t feel as lonely as he felt weird. He’d talked to Chan about it, but couldn’t put a finger on why he hadn’t any interest in other werewolves. Chan had suggested that it might take longer for a beta to discover an interest in mating or even to find his mate because a beta not only has to figure out the chemistry between them but also to find his place in their relationship – was he going to become an omega or an alpha?_

_Most people in the tribe thought of Jisung as an alpha. He took responsibility, helped hunting, and hadn’t much interest in cooking or household. He was a typical alpha without being one. So yes, maybe mating didn’t come naturally for him because he was a beta._

_“When you say you feel lonely, Jisung, you might like to hear what I want to tell you.”_

_“Wasn’t it that I should go on dates and find my mate? I guess I can make a move on Lia maybe?”_

_His father shook his head. “No son. What I want to tell you is, that you’re already promised.”_

_Jisung thought he’d heard wrong. “I’m what?”_

_“You’re already promised and I think it’s the right time now that both of you get to know each other in a more romantic way.”_

_“Why am I promised? Since when? To WHO?” this must have been a bad joke. His father was the wise man of their tribe. He knew a lot of things and people are actually seeking his advice. He couldn’t just offer his own son to anyone without having a good reason for it, right?_

_“Son. Look. I was thinking about telling you or not and I wanted to tell you the truth for some weeks now, but since Chans father isn’t here-“_

_Wait. Chans father? The chief of their tribe was missing for almost two weeks now. “I am not going to marry Chan, father!”, he said a little too loud, causing some people (including Chan) to look at him in confusion. “Father, that’s insane.”, he said a little quieter._

_The wise man only laughed. “That would really be insane.”_

_Jisung blinked. “What?”_

_“Of course, it’s not Chan. I am talking about his brother.”_

_“You mean, I am promised to-“_

_“You’re promised to Felix, Jisung.”_

Jisung sat on a trunk sighing deeply. He knew he should have talked it out with his father but instead, he simply stood up and left. He thought it would be enough to leave the fireplace, but he could feel the eyes of so many people on him, he felt Felix's eyes on him. That’s why he fled into the forest.

“Why Felix of all people?”

It wasn’t like he hated Felix. If anything, he loved Felix. They grew up together, Felix mother gave birth to him one day after Jisung was born and they named themselves often twins to point out this funny coincidence. He might have clicked more with Chan, because they had similar interests, but Felix was a good friend who felt like a true brother to him. He couldn’t marry him at any cost.

Jisung stood up again, walking through the forest a little more, hanging deep in his thoughts. Why did their parents think it was a good idea to promise them? Did the blonde know about this? What was he thinking?

He tried to imagine some dates with Felix. Maybe at the river or on the glade of this forest. It was nice there, that’s for sure. What would they do? Holding hands? Maybe. Talking? Probably. Laughing? Sure. A lot. They would laugh a lot. Was having fun a romantic thing? Maybe not? Maybe they should stick to holding hands and talking about what exactly? Some deep stuff maybe. Their feelings? This would only be good if there actually were feelings to talk about, right?

“Aish…!”

Jisung ruffled his own hair in despair. “I don’t want this…”

He stopped focusing on the ground, which was a huge mistake. Unfortunately, he realized this too late, just when he felt a sling tightening around his ankle and pulling him up a tree. After a few moments of pure shock vanished, he hissed. “What the fuck?” When he looked up, he saw that one food was coughed in a wire loop.

Who would do this? No werewolf used such traps, they were half animals, they hunted their prey. So, what was going on? Luckily he was in shape, so he could bring his upper body up to his food and tried to loosen the wire loop, which didn’t run according to the plan in his head. Jisung cursed loud.

He sighed. Jisung could hear the wood clearly. He could hear the wind blowing through the crowns of the trees, the birds singing, he could hear other animals walking on the ground. He could even hear the river. “And I thought I had a great day…”

A laugh echoed through the trees. “Guess I am lucky again.”

Jisung looked around but couldn’t see anyone. “Where-ah!” When he somehow managed to turn around his hanging body, he looked into an unfamiliar face.

The plump lips of the young man formed to a grin. “Booh!”, he laughed, and his tongue touched his lips slightly in amusement.

“How the heck did you manage to come this close so fast?!” Jisung was hanging upside down but he still tried to give the impression of having the upper hand here.

“It’s not a big deal. I am just fast, I guess?”

“Okay, maybe you are. Now be a nice guy and help me get out of here.”, Jisung sighed. He felt his blood running to his head, and he didn’t want to feel this any longer. But the blonde guy just looked at him, tilting his head to the side. “Please?”, Jisung added and the stranger smiled.

“I would love to help you! Really! But I can’t. I am sorry for this.”

“Why? Why not?”

“I am not allowed to help strangers, you know?”

“I am not- okay, I am a stranger! But I am a stranger in distress! So could you please help me?”

“What’s your name?”, the blonde guy asked, eying Jisung with curious eyes.

“Han Jisung.” Maybe he would help him after he got his name. “What’s your name?”

“Mine? It’s Hwang Hyunjin!”, he smiles again.

“Hwang Hyunjin? Which tribe are you from? I don’t know any Hwangs, I guess…” The man even looked like he came from a tribe far away. He was tall, had blonde hair, plump lips and a pair of beautiful eyes. He was a rare beauty you wouldn’t find in this area.

“Which tribe are you from?”

“Aish! I asked first!”

“And I thought you want to get out of there?”, Hyunjin sighs and Jisung hated his behavior.

“Why can’t you simply answer my questions Huynjin? Is it really this hard?”

The man raised an eyebrow and shrugged with his shoulders, then he turned around, on his way to leave Jisung behind. Wow, he was a diva, Jisung thought.

“Fine!”, Jisung screamed in defeat. “Fine! But come back and help me!” When he saw that Hyunjin turned around again with a huge smile on his lips, Jisung sighed. This man was ridiculous, he saw that Jisung had a problem and Jisung knew he had to get out of this shit, before the people who sat this up coming. “I am from Bangs clan.”

“Bang?” Jisung could see Hyunjins eyes enlighten for a second. “You know his tribe?” Hyunjin nodded.

“I am promised to Bangs son! I am practically his son in law! So would you please help me now?” Finally, Jisung thought and watched Hyunjin searching for something in his bum bag. “Hyunjin?”

The wind changed its direction, now blowing directly in Jisungs face, carrying the scent of the stranger right into his nose. Jisung liked the scent of the stranger. He scented like vanilla and lavender. It really was a nice scent the young man had. But there was something else. He smelled something, he usually doesn’t. Hyunjin scented like…he could almost put his finger on it.

The blonde found what he was searching for. “Ah, here!”, Hyunjin said jubilant and pulled out a blast pipe.

Just before everything turned black, Jisung knew: Hyunjin smelled like a human.

It already became dark outside and Felix was almost the last one sitting at their fireplace. He sighed and stroke his blonde hair back. There was still no sign of Jisung after he’d left angry. Felix knew what Jisungs father had told him. Felix was told about their mating this morning and he felt as lost about it as Jisung felt now. But Felix had hours to get used to it before seeing his soon to be mate. It still felt strange. For now he couldn’t imagine to love Jisung like a true mate. He loved him, yes, but only as a good friend, another brother. But he was willing to try. Jisung was a good beta and he would become a good alpha, too. Felix was sure, he would get treated nicely by his friend. Also there wasn’t any other wolf Felix was interested in. His tribe had some nice wolves, but he didn’t feel attached to any of them, so mating Jisung would be okay, right? At least, he would mate a friend and not a wolf he didn’t like as much. But what if Jisung had someone he liked? Usually, Jisung wasn’t as open with his feelings as Chan was. Felix sighed. His head began to hurt. “Please come home, Jisung…”, he whispered into the darkness.

“You’re still here, bro.”

Chan sat down next to Felix, wrapping a blanket over his shoulders. “Come in. It slowly gets cold outside.”

Felix shook his head. “The fire is warm enough. Jisung will come back soon. I want to talk to him.”

Chan nodded. “Sure. If I were you, I would want to talk to him as well. But I don’t think he’s ready to talk about this now. Give him this night, okay? He might want some time to think.”

Felix nodded slowly. “He…hates it, doesn’t he?”, Felix whispered.

“Uhm…maybe…maybe he’s just confused? I don’t think he hates the idea of spending his life with you. You’re both friends.” Chan put an arm around Felix's shoulders. “He likes you.”

“But he doesn’t love me…”

“Do you love him?”

Silence. No matter what Felix would answer, they both knew the truth. “I don’t. But if he would love me…it would be so easy for him to accept…me?” A sad smile was on Felix's lips. “I think I just wish, I would appear more…lovable to him?”

“You are lovable, Felix. And Jisung loves you…like a brother. I think he runs away because of that. Because you’re not just any wolf for him. You’re a person he likes and he cares about. He doesn’t want you to get stuck with him and be unhappy. Our Jisung thinks that way…”

“But I am not feeling unhappy, Chan. I think…I like Jisung…and I don’t love any wolf here…and I know…I know it’s time for me to get mated and if I have to get mated without feeling love…I think it’s a good thing to at least feel friendship, right?”

Chan sighed. “Yes, it is.”, he said with a heavy undertone in his voice. “But neither of you should feel forced Felix. This is something our parents came up with. Nothing you both would have wanted. It’s better to mate a friend than a stranger, but it’s still not a good thing if it’s not what both of you truly wanted, you know?”

Felix nodded. “Yeah…I need to talk to Jisung about it.”

“You do. But not today. You should rest now and talk to Jisung tomorrow when both of you have slept a little.”

Jisung awakened to the crackling of a fire. He was lying on a woolen blanket on the floor and he would have thought of it as a cozy place to be if not his head was hurting a lot. He remembered the sudden pierce in his neck and wanted to touch the hurting spot with his hand when he realized that he was handcuffed. His Handcuffs were attached to a chain which stuck out of the wall.

“Ah finally! You’re awake?”

On an armchair across from his place sat an unknown man who slammed the book shut he was obviously reading.

“What-“

“What are you doing here?”

“Where-“

“Where are you?” The man seemed to be amused by his questions.

“Who-“

“Who am I?”

Jisung bit on his underlip. He was afraid of a lot of things he knew that wasn’t to fear. But this situation was dangerous. He crawled into the corner next to him and pulled his legs up to his body. He felt how his body began to shiver with every second he realized more in what kind of situation he’d gotten into.

He must have been in a house. An actually real house, no hut in which they lived. A house in which…in which humans and vampires lived. He must have been brought to the city, which wasn’t good at any means.

“I am Mister Park. But you can call me Master, Jisung.”

“Why do you know my name?”

“Let’s say I have some kind of…relationship with your tribe and that’s exactly why you’re here.” The man stood up. He was very tall and had a strong body with enormous shoulders, Jisung felt small, very small.

In fear, the boy pushed his body deeper into the corner when the man approached him. He knelt in front of him and Jisung kept his eyes shut. What would happen to him here?

“Frightened?”

He couldn’t see the man's face, but he felt his breath on his cheeks and he heard the grin in his voice, and between the yukky scent of the man he smelled something he hadn’t in a long time: The scent of a Vampire.

“Look at me, Jisung.”

He shook his head. He won’t, he was too afraid to do such a thing. But then he felt a tight grip around his chin and he was forced to look in the man's direction.

“Jisungie, I forget to tell you that I am not a patient man.”

Jisung felt the grip even tighter and slowly he opened his eyes in fear. He felt how tears began to climb up his eyes and he tried to blink them away leaving his eyes glassy, feeling humiliated. Jisung knew how to fight back but this situation was new. He never was pitted against a Vampire. He’d seen a few in his life by now but those had been defeated by Bang. Jisung didn’t know what to do, how to react and that’s why he realized even more that he was in a very dangerous situation.

“There they are. I was told that your eyes were beautiful, big, and deep as the forest. I was not lied to. These eyes are truly beautiful.”

“What…what do you want from me?”, the brunette whispered in fear, not even trying to sound confident. “I don’t think I can give you anything.”

The Vampire began to laugh. “Surely you don’t know where you at. If you knew, you would know what I want.”

The tone in Mister Park's voice was mocking and Jisung began to sob. “What do you want?”

The old man loosened his grip to caress his cheek. “I want you, Jisung. I want you to obey me.”

“What?”, the brunette whispered with a shaky voice.

“Let me put it clearly, Sungie. If I want you to be a nice pet for me, you’ll do so. If I want you to sing for me, you’ll do it. Even if I want you to strip for me, you behave and do it.” The man's grin widened with every word he said while Jisung looked in horror at his kidnapper. “You’re mine now, Sungie.”

Jisung shook his head. “No…” But the man only was amused by it. “The tribe is searching for me!”

“Oh, I bet they are. And I hope they do. Chan wouldn’t let his fiancé get kidnapped without looking for him, would he?”

“Chans fiancé…?”

“Oh, Sungie. No need to play dumb here. I have my way to know things. And I will have my way with you. You’ll soon notice.”

Mister Lee stood up and went to the door. There were a bunch of bells on the wall and he ringed one of them. Soon after there was a knock on the door and it opened.

“Yes, Master?”

“Hyunjin, please come in.”

Jisung looked to the door hearing this name. “Hyunjin…?”, he whispered. Right. He was with Hyunjin, the human who stood in the door right in front of him. He’d stun him and must have brought him here. Hyunjin must have thought he was Chans fiancé and now this vampire was thinking it as well. Jisung must have talked himself into this shit.

“Bring him downstairs. I want you two to serve us this evening.”

“Yes, Master. But please allow me to speak out my concern. He just arrived; he might not be…compatible with the situation yet.”

“Make sure he will, Hyunjin.” Mister Park said with a strict voice.

Jisung felt the stare of the blonde guy. What were they talking about?

Hyunjin knelt next to Jisung, freeing him from the chain on the wall. “Stand up.”, he said with a soft but demanding voice. When Jisung didn’t move, Hyunjin pulled at the handcuffs which left no choice but to stand up. “Why are you doing this?”, Jisung asked in fear only stumbling after the blonde boy.

He tried to free himself, but there was no use in it. All he could do was following the guy. He hated himself for still liking Hyunjins sensual scent of lavender and vanilla. “Hyunjin, please! You don’t have to do this!”, he pleaded but was only brought to a big dining room, where Hyunjin was chaining him up again.

“The Master will welcome a guest in no time. We both will serve them the drinks they want.” He pointed to a bar in which lots of alcoholic drinks stood. “I think you don’t know any mixtures so I am going to mix the drinks and you will serve them.” Hyunjin touched his cheek softly, pulled Jisungs face to his direction, and locked their gazes. “Listen. Do what they ask you to do. It’s for your own good, trust me.”

“Why am I here…?”, Jisung asked again, his thoughts not able to catch up with all those things happening to him.

“Because he wanted you. Not exactly you, but you’re a good choice thinking of your status in your tribe. Mister Park owns you now, better behave. We have to get you ready.” He mumbled and tried to hit the dust out of Jisungs clothes. “We have no time to dress you properly. Why do werewolves have such a different fashion sense?”, he mumbled.

Jisung should feel attacked by this statement but he couldn’t do anything other than observing the blonde man. Hyunjin was taller than him, he had beautiful features and his body was very well-formed for a human. Jisung always thought, from all creatures humans tend to have the most flaws. But Hyunjin was an exceptionally beautiful creature. It hurt him that Hyunjin was as cold as he was beautiful. “Hyunjin, please-“

The door swung open and Hyunjin bowed down, pulling at Jisungs shirt that he did the same. “Welcome…”, he said and only looked up once Mister Park wanted it.

He was in the company of another man. Not significantly older than he or Hyunjin was. He was very pretty, Jisung thought, just as Hyunjin. And Jisung thought he’d seen him before, he wouldn’t forget this light copper hair. “Hello, Hyunjin.”, the pretty guy said.

“Mister Lee…”, Hyunjin answered again bowing down a little.

“You’re still looking good. I guess you’re a good learner after all. On the other hand, we haven’t seen us in a decade.”, the man said amused.

Hyunjin nodded. “Thank you Mister.”

Jisung felt that something was off. He knew what they wanted him to do and knew that Hyunjin had asked him to obey Mister Parks wish and serve them their drinks. But he felt that only bad things would result from this. Jisung was more than sure that he wouldn’t gain anything from it. It might only get worse.

While Mister Park and his guest sat down, Jisung searched Hyunjins attention but the taller only turned around and went behind the bar, Jisung followed. “Hyunjin, what is this all about?” Hyunjin watched him as if he couldn’t have asked a more stupid question. When he was about to answer, Mister Park told their first order.

“One Noilly Prat and one Martini, Hyunjin.” Mister Park looked at his guest. “You’re still up to Martini, I guess?”

The young guest nodded. “Sure.”, he said in a calm voice which Jisung would have found beautiful, given other circumstances. Their gazes locked and Jisung felt the guest's cold eyes piercing directly through him. A cold shiver ran down his spine. Who was this guy and why seemed he so familiar?

“Jisung?”, Hyunjin touched his shoulder, turning him around. “The drinks are ready.” The taller looked at him and Jisung bet he saw fear in his eyes. “The Noilly Prat you give to Master Park und Mister Lee gets the Martini. Understood?”

Jisung nodded and took the tablet on which Hyunjin had put the drinks. He didn’t want to serve them drinks, but he hadn’t a plan on how to get out of here. Following the instructions seemed to be the safe way for now.

The dining table was in the middle of the room and once Jisung reached it he put the drinks in front of the two men. He wanted to turn around and go back to Hyunjin when he was held back by a soft hand around his wrist. With one move he was turned around to look at Mister Lee, a smirk on his lips.

“You’re new, who are you?”

Unsure whether to reply or not, he looked at Mister Park.

“Just a new thing of mine. I realized when we went in, you like him Minho?”

Minho. His name was Lee Minho.

“Hm…kinda. What’s your name?” The look on Minho's face made Jisung shiver.

“Uhm…”, again Jisung did not know what to answer or even if he should.

“Don’t be a shy little one.”

“Ji..sung. Han Jisung.“ He bit down on his lips. This Minho guy now knew his name and it kind of felt like he had gotten power over him. It might have felt this way because of the look in Minho's eyes, once he heard the name.

“Hm…Jisung. What a fitting name. Oh wait, it’s Han Jisung? Like HAN?” This question was clearly directed at Mister Park. Jisung himself did not know how to answer that.

The older man nodded. “It’s his child and the tribe chief's son fiancé. Funny, isn’t it?”

“Well, that’s interesting. If I hadn’t thought you’re cute, you would have gotten my interest by now, Jisungie.” Minho let go of Jisungs wrist and laughed. “You may go back to Hyunjin now. But before, would you please give me my Martini?”

Confused Jisung looked from Minho to the glass in front of him and back to Minho. Then he reached for the glass, bringing it slowly to Minho's hand. But the beautiful man didn’t take it. Instead, he again grabbed Jisungs wrist and guided his hand to Mister Parks drink. “Put the drink here.” He said with a smile and Jisung did. “Now grab the other one.” When the drink in front of Mister Park was now in front of Minho, the man took it.

“You’re cute. You don’t even know the difference between a Martini and a Noilly Prat.” He let go of Jisun. “It’s because you’re a puppy, hm?” Jisung growled silently. “I am not a puppy.”, he mumbled but went back to Hyunjin. “Is he as innocent in other fields as he is with alcohol?” Jisung heard Minho's question.

Mister Park shrugged. “We’ll see…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "From now on, you’re my cute puppy. Get used to it.” 
> 
> Jisung still has to find his place in the new world. The demands of his Master are getting worse. Will Hyunjin help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fast follow up chapter!
> 
> This chapter has a lot to do with kisses and bodies and and and..
> 
> Have fun!

Later that evening, Jisung was again chained up to the wall in the room where he woke up today. Mister Park wasn’t with him. Yet alone, he let his eyes wander around the room. Between all this expensive furniture he was searching for anything that could help him get out of this place.

He must have been bought in the city. For some reason, Mister Park wanted someone out of their tripe. As far as Jisung understood, it didn’t have to be him. Anyone of the tripe and maybe in a certain position was enough. He became the victim by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He became a victim by accident. Nevertheless, he got the impression that Mister Park was somewhat font of him if that was the right description.

That feared Jisung. The look in that Vampires eyes, his voice, everything about him made the brunette shiver. He needed to get out here as fast as possible. But how? How was he supposed to get out of here? The door was made from massive wood and the windows had glass in them. The city was like he was told, it was a fortress and every single house was like a bunker. It was much different than their tribes in the forest behind the high wall, that separated the city from the _wilderness_ Jisung called home. Cities were built to keep the people safe of the beasts outside and houses in the cities were built to keep their belongings to themselves. People living in the city must fear a lot of things.

Jisung was glad he was a werewolf. Sure, life must be harder in the woods than in the city. They do have electricity, their tribe uses to fire at night, their houses have windows made of glass, the houses in the woods have wooden shutters which they can close if it’s too cold or the wind is blowing too fast and Jisung was sure there were a lot more advantages of the city, but there were also too many disadvantages. The biggest of them might be the fact that Vampires were living in every city with humans as their employees, servants or even slaves. As far as Jisung knew, there were only a few free-living humans in the cities around. Jisung could remember that when he was young, some werewolves had been kidnapped and carried off into this city. He never saw them again. Was he going to face the same fate?

The door swung open. “Sorry for letting you wait puppy.” Mister Park said and sat down in front of Jisung. He reached out for his hair and patted his head. “You listened very nicely this evening. You’re well behaved.” Jisung wanted to rip off his grin. He only did, what Hyunjin had suggested was best. Thinking of Hunyjin, he still asked himself why the taller wanted to help him when he was the one bringing him to this place. “Well, I still don’t know what you expect of me.”, Jisung told, trying to give his voice a strong expression.

“It doesn’t matter as long as you do as I wish; everything will work out fine for you.”

“You’re lying, we both know that’s not true.”

Mister Park laughed. “Maybe you might face some limitations you weren’t used to before.” He put his Hand under Jisungs chin tugging it near his own face. “I think you’re really cute, you know? And I am not the only one thinking like this. Hyunjin found something really pretty in the woods.”

Jisung pulled up his upper lip in disgust and turned his face away only to getting snatched back by Mister Park's hand. “You’re looking at me when I am talking to you, understand?”, he asked harshly.

Jisung growled. He might be the son of a wise man, but he was brave.

“And you’re not growling or anything like that. From now on, you’re my cute puppy. Get used to it.” Jisung felt the grip tighten around his chin and he was soon pulled forward, feeling Park's wet lips on his own. Jisung was willing to serve this man his damn drinks and he was willing to do other stuff but getting kissed crossed the line. Not being able to pull away, he bit the Vampire in his lip, who shrunk back, looking at Jisung in shock.

Soon after he felt a harsh pain on his cheek. Mister Park has beaten him with the back of his hand and just as Jisung realized it the hand hit his other cheek. “And you behave, Jisung!” Jisung might have accidentally pulled a trigger, because he suddenly felt the heavy body of the man on his own, pressing him down into the blanket on the floor. When the Vampire tried to force himself on Jinsung he turned his head in every possible angle and blocked his hands with his own. He won’t let this happen at any price. While defending his own body, he tried not to listen to all the heavy insults the Vampire was throwing at him.

But then finally he found a chance to make his position clear. He managed to snap up his knee right into the crock of the man. Mister Park hissed in pain and shrunk back again, this time further away. “You little beast!”

“Ah, right. You’re calling us beast, I nearly forgot.” Jisung gave his best to sound brave and not shaken at all. In reality, he was slowly falling apart and pushed himself more into the wall behind him while rubbing over his lips with the back of his trembling hand. What was happening to him and how could he endure this any longer?

Jisung got ready for another attack but Mister Park stood up and went to ring the bell he’d rang before. Only a few minutes later Hyunjin entered the room. “How can I help you, Master?”

Mister Park pointed at Jisung who shoved himself even more into the wall. “Take him out of my eyes. I don’t want to see him.” The brunette looked at Hyunjin and for a second he thought to see something in his eyes. Was it relief? Jisung wasn’t sure. He lowered his gaze when the taller approached him and began to untuck his chains from the wall.

Mister Park seemed to not pay any attention, already focused on some papers at his desk. Jisung felt a tug on his chains. “Up.”, Hyunjin commanded without any tone in his voice and Jisung slowly behaved. He hated following his instructions, but he was willing to do so if that meant being as far away from that Vampire as he could. When he and the blonde were almost out, he heard Mister Park again.

“Oh, and Hyunjin. I want him ready by tomorrow. You know what I expect.”

“Yes, sir.” He said and Jisung followed him out of the room, very confused. “What did he mean?”

Hyunjin didn’t answer and ignored the wolf the entire way. He brought him down the hallway and up the stairs to a small room in a tower. The room had an open window and therefore was a little cold. Although it had everything someone would need (a Bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a small sofa, even a little bathroom), it felt like ice. This room had no personality at all and didn’t tell anything about the person living here.

Jisung was brought to the bed and got chained to the wall again. The mattress felt hard under the brunette. “The bed in my hut is cozier. And people talking about beds in the city all the time. They must be so soft and cozy. Guess they’re not.” He didn’t know why suddenly he felt brave again. Only a few minutes ago he was like a lost puppy searching for his dad to protect him.

Hyunjin came back with a glass of water, giving it to Jisung. “I’m sorry that my place isn’t a five-star hotel room, Han.”, he said and sat next to him at the end of the bed.

“Oh.”, he took the glass and sipped at the water. “You’re living here?”

Hyunjin nodded.

“That’s sad.”

“I think it could have been worse than this.”

“Ah?” Jisung looked around, still not finding anything personal or even a little beautiful in this room. “I don’t know. My bed at home is cozier than yours and even my hut looks prettier although I’m not good at decorating at all.”

Hyunjin shrugged. “Guess I’m just glad that I am not the one being chained up to any wall of the house without even having a room to consider my own.”

Jisungs mouth flew open but he didn’t know what to say. Hyunjin had a point here.

“Also, I’m not the one being in trouble if I am not gonna pull myself together.”

The brunette lifted an eyebrow. “Okay, okay. Understood. I already know that I am in big trouble, okay?”

Hyunjin laughed halfhearted. “Oh really? You do? Then tell me, why did you have to make a fuss out of it??”

“What?” Was Hyunjin really asking this question? Did he even know what happened?

“He even wanted me to bring you out of his eyes! You must have annoyed him a lot.”

“Do you know what he wanted to do?? This fucker needed a good kick between his knees for a reason! Who does he think he is?”

“He is your owner! And I told you to obey!” Hyunjin wasn’t as appalled as Jisung had hoped.

“As if I would?!”

“Then tell me, what are your options? There aren’t any! He decided that he wanted to fuck you and if you don’t want anything bad coming for you, obey!”

Hyunjin knew and still, he wanted him to obey? Jisung heavily shook his head. “I won’t! Never in my life, I am becoming his whore!”

Hyunjin rose his eyebrow. “You will. With or without your agreement. He doesn’t care. It will only worsen if you behave like this.”

Jisung crossed his arms over his chest. “Or he’ll send me to you from now on! I’m rather with my stupid kidnapper than with this monster down there.”

“You’re too naïve. You really don’t know why you’re with me, do you?”

Jisung could hear the disbelief in the blonde's voice. “He didn’t want to see me for today. I think that’s a win for me.”

Hyunjin sighed. “Yeah, a win for you, more anger on Mister Park's side and work I really don’t want to do on my side. Thank you for that, Han.” He stood up and went to a switch at the wall, dimming the light. “Han, what said Mister Park when we were leaving? Do you remember?”

“Something like he wanted me ready for tomorrow. But don’t worry, I’ll manage to annoy him again in some ways.” Jisung began to feel his old mind coming back to him. He wasn’t someone to obey. He always told what’s on his mind. He never did things he didn’t want to, so why was it so easy for him to give in?

“Has it ever crossed your mind that this was an order for me?”

“What?”

“That he wanted me to have you ready by tomorrow.” Hyunjin sat down next to Jisung again.

Jisung laughed. “So, if this fucker wants to rape me, what should he expect from you? Bathing me, combing my hair, and making me look pretty by tomorrow? Honestly, I don’t mind a good bath.”

Hyunjin shook his head. “That wasn’t what he meant. But you’re right, you have to look pretty from tomorrow on anyways.”

Jisung tilted his head a little. What was Hyunjin trying to tell him? Jisung could tell that the taller obviously didn’t want to tell him, he could see how uncomfortable Hyunjin felt right now. “So, what is it?” The blonde reached out for Jisungs nape, pulling him nearer to himself. Jisung could feel Hyunjins breath at his skin and began to shiver. The breath felt nice on his skin, making his heart beat a little faster.

“He wants me to…get you ready, Han. And that’s what I am gonna do.”, he whispered against Jisungs lips. “Listen, I try not to hurt you.” He could hear that Hyunjin tried to sound as little forcing as he could. But when the brunette understood what Hyunjins intentions were he shied away.

“Are you nuts?!”, Jisung hissed and Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “I am not letting you do to me, what I didn’t let this bastard do! Nobody is going to fuck me in this damn city! Are there only idiots living here?!”

When Jisungs rage ended Hyunjin sighed again. “Listen, Han. It’s not like I want to share anything physical with you. The thing is, that I have to, as well as you do. We both have no choice here.”

Jisung snorted. “The heck I don’t care! I won’t! Also, technically I am an alpha! There’s no way I am gonna let this happen!”

Hyunjin laughed. “You’re what? I believe you’re not! You’re a beta!”

“That’s why I said, technically!”

“We both know that you’re becoming an omega as soon as you mate with Chan. No need to twist the facts lover boy.”

Ah right. Hyunjin was still thinking he was going to mate Chan, not Felix. “Listen-“

“No, Han. For once, you listen!” Hyunjin grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer. The boy was very strong for a human. “And listen carefully, I am only going to tell you this once! We can do it here as you wish. As I said, I am not keen on your little ass. But keep in mind, all I want is to help you. If you let me near you this night, I might be able to get you ready for what’s coming tomorrow. If not, no problem for me. You’ll get hurt by tomorrow, it’s not my problem, right? So maybe you think about this and begin thinking that I offer you my body to make your pain a little less, okay?” Hyunjin loosened his grip and sighed. “Think about it. I’ll be back soon.” He stood up and left the room. Leaving Jisung and his thoughts alone in the plain, cold room.

The night was a little chill. It became autumn soon and the nights were getting colder. Chan was the last one sitting at the fireplace. With a small cane, he poked into the fire indulged in his thoughts. Jisung hadn’t come home yet. Chan just knew that for a fact. Jisung would have come to him, he would have complained about the set-up mating. He would have talked to him because Jisung was no one who was able to sleep when something was bothering him.

How often had they sat down at the fire, and talked about things that were on their minds? Jisung mating Felix was such a thing they would have talked about. So, why hadn’t Jisung shown up till now? Was he really that mad? Or maybe he just didn’t want to talk to Chan, he was Felix brother after all.

Chan sighed and stood up. He made his way through the tribe, stopping at a small hut next to the river. The water wheel was rotating from the stream silently. Chan remembered that he and Jisung had repaired it last week, because it was creaking loudly and because of that, Jisung had slept over to nights in a row. The chief's son knew that Jisung could have slept alone, but he also knew that the brunette was easily to fear and that he might have imagined things out of the creak. Also, Jisung had a very clingy character. At least he was clingy to Chan.

When he entered Jisungs hut he found it as expected: Empty. Chan sighed. “I hope you’re alright, Jisung…”, he mumbled and looked around. Jisung wasn’t good at decorating and he was even worse at organizing. He laughed when he saw that his friend had hung up his laundry over the stairs that led to his bed on the gallery. There were pods laying around and some baskets too. But by all his unorganized self, there was one thing he was really good at: Gardening. Jisung had lots of flowers in his house and he kept them all in a beautiful state.

Chan picked up some dirty dishes from the table and began to tidy up Jisungs hut a little bit. While he was waiting for the younger, he could as well spend his time properly.

The rain was hitting against the open window and Jisung listened to it. Sometimes he felt rain on his skin and he asked himself, why Hyunjin hadn’t closed the window. His room might get wet if the rain hits hard at that wall. The rain calmed him a little while his thoughts went crazy. Sometimes he heard a siren anywhere in the city and the steady hum of the cars that drove in the streets added to the constant noise in Jisungs ears. The only enjoyable sound was the rain, everything else was too loud and too noisy for his liking. He missed the wood, the wind running through the trees, the singing of the birds, the sound of little mice running over the soil. He missed his home.

Maybe Chan was already searching for him? He was missing for some time now, Jisung didn’t come back until now. It must be in the middle of the night. Chan must be searching for him, right? But what could he even do? He wouldn’t find him. Not here. Wolves weren’t allowed to enter the city. At this rate Jisung will get listed as one of those people who were never found. They would stop searching for him sooner or later. And if Jisung would be a little bit less selfish, he should hope that they stop looking for him more sooner than later. He shouldn’t want them to suffer and spend all their time looking for him and never being able to find Jisung.

This life here will be his new life. And for this life, he now has to make an important decision. If Hyunjin was right, he will get laid anyway and all he’s able to choose is the level of pain he will go through, right? Maybe he could let Hyunjin prepare him and behaving to Mister Park as unattractive as possible, that he doesn’t even want to fuck him anymore. He could not be sure about Mister Park, so the only choice was to go through everything with as little pain as possible, right?

Then again. He was going to be an alpha. He almost was an alpha. This kind of stuff…it was omega stuff and Jisung never even dreamed about getting into this position. But what was he now? Did it even count what he was? Alpha, Beta, Omega. The Vampires in the city couldn’t care less. There were no wolves here no rules that applied to Alpha, Betas, or Omegas…

The door opened and Hyunjin entered. Jisung asked himself what the taller had to do but didn’t mind asking. It didn’t interest him enough to bother. “Made a decision?” Hyunjin asked, standing in the room, his eyes tracked on Jisung.

Hyunjin was a pretty man. He was tall, had a handsome face and a nice figure. His lips also looked kissable and perhaps those lips on his skin wouldn’t be too bad. He was a good choice to mate if he was a wolve. But he wasn’t. He was Human and Jisung was going to give in to him. He nodded slowly. “Okay. I’m in.”, he said, feeling his voice shaken. He began to become nervous now that he’s agreed to it. Hyunjins eyes flickered a moment but Jisung couldn’t read them. He didn’t know the young man good enough to interpret what was going through his head.

The blonde approached Jisung and again set down next to him. He nodded slowly. “As I said. I promise, I’ll try not to hurt you, Han. If I do, please tell me and I stop, okay?”

Again, Jisung nodded. “Don’t talk too much. Let’s get it over with.”

Hyunjin smirked. “You’re the romantic one, hm?”

“Verry funny, Hyunjin. I would love to see you in my position! I bet you would have a lot of-“

Jisungs lips were closed by Hyunjins. He felt his soft plump lips slowly moving and brushing over his own and they somehow tasted a little bit metal. Jisung didn’t know what to do. He’d never kissed, not like this and especially not in this kind of situation. When Hyunjin wasn’t put off by Hans behavior, the brunette slowly began to move his lips, kissing the blonde back shyly.

It felt nice, Jisung had to admit. They exchanged a soft kiss and although Hyunjin was demanding, he was moving his lips very gently, using his tongue only after Jisung felt comfortable with their lips touching. He licked against Jisungs lips, touching his teeth slightly. He had to ask a few times before Jisung finally gave in and parted his lips, welcoming Hyunjins tongue in his mouth.

Their tongues shyly touched and got to know and taste each other kindly. In a weird way, it didn’t feel forced to Jisung. He kind of enjoyed kissing the blonde and he was sure he would really like it if the circumstances were different.

The kiss became more intimate and passionate over time. Neither one was controlling it anymore, drifted away by the moment. Jisung put his hand on Hyunjins chest, tugging the soft material of his shirt. He felt his body moving nearer to the man who had his hand on Jisungs back, pulling him even closer that he was pressed against Hyunjins chest, both not losing the other one's lips at any time.

They made out until Jisung needed to catch his breath. Hyunjin not wasting any minute, brushing softly with his lips over Jisungs honey skin, leaving small kisses on his way to his neck. Jisung felt Hyunjin sucking gently at his skin, coaxing a soft pant out of Jisung, which let his cheeks turn red. He almost felt Hyunjins grin at his skin wandering to his ear.

“Feels nice, huh?”, he murmured in Jisungs ear licking over it and biting softly before sinking his lips back down on Jisungs. The brunette let all of it happen, feeling good and confused at the same time. He wasn’t supposed to like it, but he felt glad he did. It would be easier to swallow his own pride this way.

Suddenly he felt cold hands at his belly. Hyunjin was stroking over is muscles, which Jisung had. Jisung had a good build body, which was hard to see because his body structure was too tiny. Hyunjin seemed to be surprised by it. “I feel a pack here.”, he whispered against the brunette lips. “Feels nice.” He gripped Jisungs shirt and lifted it up with the intention to expose Jisungs upper body. But the smaller suddenly felt insecure again, stopping Hyunjin in his actions.

The blonde looked at Jisung for a moment, searching for answers in his eyes and Jisung looked back at him. He might end up being naked in front of this vampire fucker, he should begin to lose his pudency as soon as possible. Jisung took a deep breath and let Hyunjin pull his shirt up over his arms, that it was left hanging at the end of the chains.

A small smile was on the blondes lips before he began to kiss Jisung again, who willingly give into this distraction. He felt Hyunjins body slowly moving over his own, leaving him lying on his back with Hyunjins knee between his legs. This pose began to feel uncomfortable to Jisung again. He wasn’t used to the part he had in this. He wasn’t used to anything of this, to be honest. He tried to swallow his inner panic which slowly rose. Hyunjin was trying to help him with this. Hyunjin let him a choice, didn’t he?

The lips of the blonde had already made their way down to his chest, kissing and licking over one of his nipples while his hand was slowly tracing down his muscles. He gasped, feeling more and more aroused by every touch of the taller. Hyunjin really helped him feel good, that he would be able to endure all those touches from Mister Park as well, right?

He felt Hyunjins hand slowly wandering into his pants and he could almost feel his gaze on him while he still was fondling Jisungs nipple. The brunette tried to concentrate on Hyunjins touches which felt good. They truly felt even better than Jisung would have imagined. Hyunjin was gentle and the best decision he could have made.

When he felt Hyunjins hand wander deeper, stroking over his length he closed his eyes, trying to give in to his feelings, to let loose, and to enjoy the things happening. But then suddenly he saw Mister Parks face in front of his eyes and at the very same moment Hyunjins delicate touches became the Vampires forcing hands on his body, Hyunjins soft lips became Parks disgusting wet mouth and Jisung began to panic.

“No!”, he screamed, shoving the blonde from his own body. “I can’t! I can’t do this!”, he said, tugging his knees to his body shaking his head. “Don’t make me do this, please.” He hated how his voice cracked, how destroyed he must have sound. The look on Hyunjins face said the same, it was full of pity.

“Han, I am sorry, if I was too fast if you felt forced, I am sorry. We can try again.”

“I don’t want to. I can’t do this.”

Hyunjin sighed. “Han, you know what’s going to happen tomorrow…”, he whispered and carefully touched Jisungs leg. “It’s okay, Han.” Hyunjins voice was soft and understanding. “We don’t have to do this. But please keep in mind, that he will hurt you tomorrow.”

Jisung bit on his underlip. He felt Hyunjins hand on his leg, his touch soft and welcoming. Everything Hyunjin did to him felt good and he didn’t know why this ugly face messed with his mind when he was finally ready to accept his feelings. “Hyunjin…”

“I do whatever your decision is, Han.”

He should try again, right? Hyunjin said that was his only choice after all. “Can…you kiss me…?”, he whispered into the dimmed room.

“I would love to.”, the blonde whispered, bringing his hand to Jisungs cheek, caressing Jisungs soft skin with his thumb. “Am I allowed to touch you?”

Jisung nodded hesitantly, knowing where this question would lead them again. But all his fear was forgotten once he felt the soft lips of the taller man against his own. Kissing Hyunjin was best, he kind of felt addicted to this feeling. It was like Hyunjin was able to kiss all his sorrows away, which he wasn’t but Jisung loved to believe this lie.

He felt Hyunjins hands moving over his body again. Gently as before he was caressing Jisungs skin, making him feel good effortlessly. Jisung liked it, he liked the touch of the taller slightly cold hands and he loved Hyunjins lips on his own or anywhere on his body.

But the more Jisung admitted to himself that Hyunjin made him feel good, the more grew the knowledge that Mister Park could never. The image of the Vampire touching him and not Hyunjin made him feel desperate again, but this time it was even worse. Jisung knew that there was no way he would feel near as good as with Hyunjin, he didn’t want the Vampire on his body. He was sure, tomorrow will be the hardest day of his life and all he could do was letting Hyunjin prepare his body for the worse.

“Han…?” Jisung didn’t feel Hyunjins touches or kisses anymore. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Hyunjins worried face. “I’m sorry, Han. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I am…I am sorry…”, he whispered, whipping tears off Jisungs cheek. The wolf hadn’t even realized that he was crying. “It’s okay. We won’t do this.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to cry. I…kind of just did it without realizing.”, he said and rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes, which made Hyunjin smile softly at the adorable sight he was given.

“It’s okay Han. You must be tired, I guess it would be good for you to sleep now.”

Hyunjin was right. Jisung was verry tired, he only realized it now. Too much was happening to him to notice it. “You can sleep here in my bed.”, Hyunjin said and helped the brunette wearing his shirt again. “It might not be as cozy as your bed in the woods, but it’s still good, you’ll see.”

“I…I didn’t want to sound mean when I said this, Hyunjin.” The blonde gave him a look and Jisung understood. “Okay. I meant it. But I was confused by everything, I am confused.”

Hyunjin chuckled and patted his head slightly. “Don’t worry Hanie. I do understand. Also, I believe you, your bed and home will for sure be more comfortable than my belongings. And now, lay down and sleep.”

Hyunjin stood up and pulled at the blanket under Jisung to cover the brunette with it.

“But…Mister Park…and to-tomorrow…”

Hyunjin shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle this. Now, sleep.” The blonde stood next to the bed until Jisung was comfortably laying in his bed. “Promise?”, Jisung asked while yawning and Hyunjin nodded. “Promise.” He went to turn off the lights and walked to the bed one more time to check on the wolf. When he turned around to go to the small sofa, Jisung held him by his hand. “Stay…”, he whispered.

“Hm…?”

“I’m not going to throw you out of your own bed, Hyunjin. You can sleep next to me. There’s enough room for both of us.”

Hyunjin laughed but eventually sitting down again. “You’re sure?”

“You must be tiered as well, so come here and sleep.”, Jisung commanded and lifted his blanket for Hyunjin to flit under. They needed time to coordinate their bodies until they both found a position comfortable enough. They knew the bed wasn’t big enough, but it was a lie they liked to believe this night.

“Is this okay for you?”, Hyunjin whispered into the darkness breathing against Jisungs forehead. The smaller nodded, his head on Hyunjins arm. He pulled himself together and shoved his foot between Hyunjins legs, it was comfier this way, he told himself. “And for you…?”

Hyunjin nodded and laid his arm around Jisungs small body. “It’s perfect.”

The brunette was grateful that it was dark, he blushed way too often in Hyunjins presence. “Good night.”, he whispered into the darkness.

“Sleep well, Hanie.”

Jisung tried to stay awake as long as he could, too afraid of what the next day might bring. Hyunjin had promised to help him, but could he really count on him here? The blonde one always wanted him to listen to Mister Park, so why would he help him out? Jisung closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Hyunjin. He loved the scent of vanilla and lavender which made him feel secure. Jisung knew he believed in Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He’s got an invitation to a party tonight and I am not sure but I guess he wants to show off his new…toy.”  
> “W-what?”  
> “I’ll join you. It’s just a party with lots of snobs and idiots. If you behave there’s nothing to fear.”
> 
> Jisung and Hyunjin getting ready for the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you're still here!  
> I am really glad for every reader >-< Please enjoy this chapter!

The next morning Jisung woke up from the opened door and Hyunjin who sang a “Good Morning, Hanie! Or a better good day? It’s almost afternoon!”

Jisung yawned and stretched his body before he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. “Hm…?”, he murmured sleepily. “What…?”

“You’ve overslept the whole day. Thank god Mister Park hadn’t wanted anything from you until now.”

This was good. Maybe Hyunjin really managed to settle some things for him if Mister Park hadn’t wanted anything until…wait…until now? Jisungs eyes flew open right at the time when some clothes landed on his face. He grabbed them and pulled them down to look at the blonde man, now standing in front of the bed. “He…he wants to see me now?”, he asked didn’t try to hide the fear in his voice.

Jisung could see something in Hyunjins face change. The blonde nodded. “Yeah. But not what you think. He’s got an invitation to a party tonight and I am not sure but I guess he wants to show off his new…toy.”

“W-what?”

“I’ll join you. It’s just a party with lots of snobs and idiots. If you behave there’s nothing to fear.”

Jisung rose an eyebrow. “If I would have behaved last time, I might have woken up in another bed. I think I decide whether to listen to this freak or not.”

Hyunjin sighed but nodded. “Fine. It’s up to you. Now you need to take a shower and dress. I’ve got your clothes.” He went to the wall and untucked the chains. “Stand up, Han.”

The brunette did what Hyunjin wanted and followed him into the small bathroom. It was as less fancy as Hyunjins room was. It had a toilet, a small sink, and a shower. While Jisung was looking around, Hyunjin chained him up at the wall again.

“Uhm…Hyunjin. If I need to shower, I have to get out of my shirt and I can’t as long as I am chained up…”

The blonde blinked at him. “Oh. Right.” He turned around, took a small scissor from the shelf under the sink, and began to cut the fabric of Jisungs shirt.

“What the heck? Are you nuts?!”

“Do you really think you’re going to wear this ever again? You’re not.”, Hyunjin brushed off and continued to destroy the shirt. “I’ll give you 15 minutes.”

“What the heck is 15 Minutes? I don’t even have a clock, idiot!”

“I’ll knock and 5 minutes later I’ll come and get you.”, Hyunjin said and left the bathroom.

For a short minute, Jisung thought about how to get out of the room. But soon threw his thoughts away. There wasn’t an option for him but to shower and to dress himself up. He pulled his upper lip up at the thought of him at the party, playing Mister Parks toy. He didn’t like that idea, he really didn’t like it.

The brunette stepped into the shower and fiddled with the water tap a little until ice-cold water was falling down on him. He screamed in shock and jumped out of the shower, looking at the water. Soon after the door swung open and Hyunjin jumped into the small room frightened. “What? What’s wrong?”

Startled, Jisung turned around throwing his pants at him. “YAH! What are you?! A peeper?!”

“Aish!” Hyunjin looked away holding his hand in front of his eyes as well. “I thought you’re about to die! Why did you scream that loud if everything is okay?!”

“Because I didn’t know that you guys are using ice-cold water to wash your bodies!” Jisung screamed, still angry, and pointed at the shower.

“What?” Hyunjins voice showed how confused he was.

“Your fucking water is ice cold, Hyunjin.”

“No, it’s not?”

Jisung grabbed a towel and put it on his waist and grabbed Hyunjins wrist, noticing how delicate it was. Then pulled him to the shower. “Look how cold!”

The blonde stretched out his hand to feel the water, looked at the water tap and then to Jisung when he began to laugh.

“What? What’s funny about this, huh?”

“You’re like a baby, Hanie.” He took the water tap and pulled it in the direction of hot water. “Look. When the tap shows in this direction, the water is getting hot, but when it shows in the other…well you witnessed what that means.”

“What. How would I know that you manipulate water in the city?”

“We don’t manipul- okay, maybe we do. But I thought it was common everywhere.”

“No, it’s not. We’re using hot springs to bathe. They are hot by nature!”

Hyunjin smiled slightly. “Anyway. Now you know how to regulate your water. Please hurry, okay?” Hyunjin left the room again and Jisung carefully stepped in the shower again.

He left a deep sighed when he felt the warm water running over his tensed body. This was exactly what he needed.

Felix could not find Chan. He wasn’t in his hut this morning, so he expected him to be with Han. Although he knew, he should wait and let the beta come to him, he needed to be sure, that Chan was there. Slowly he walked to Jisungs Hut and wondered when he found the door open.

“Uhm…”, he slowly pushed the door a little more open. “Hello…?”, he shyly whispered. “Is anyone in here?” He stepped into Jisungs home and looked around. Felix found his place unusually tidy. Jisung was not someone to clean up if not necessary, he also isn’t someone whose things all have a place to sit. They often are spread all over his home that sometimes even Jisung was not able to find things. “Jisung?”, he asked into the silence. “Chan?”

Then suddenly he heard a yawn. When he turned around, he saw Chan spread on the sofa. “You’ve slept here, Chan?”

“Hm…?” His older brother wasn’t quite awake yet, that Felix decided to get some water for Chan. With a cup of water, he sat next to the blonde man who had managed to sit by now. “Is he okay?”, Felix whispered, and he felt sorrow rising in him when he saw Chans face. “He is okay, isn’t he?”

Chan shrugged. “I don’t know. I came here to look after him but couldn’t find him.” He took a big gulp of the water. “I started cleaning, hoping I would be able to talk to him, once he comes back, but he didn’t.”

“What? Jisung didn’t come home?” the younger felt somewhat guilty. He was the one Jisung should have married, but Felix would have never thought that this could bother Jisung this much.

Chan took a deep breath. “After I cleaned, I went into the woods and I searched for him. But he wasn’t at the river, where we used to play nor was he at any other place I know he likes. Felix, I just don’t know where he is. He didn’t come back this night, it is as if he’d run away from us.”

The blonde shook his head. “No, Chan. He would never! He would never leave us alone, you know that.”

“Then tell me, where is he?”

“He…” How would he know? Jisung often did things nobody understood. But Jisung also never ran away before. “He will have his reasons. He will come back once he’s a clear mind. I am sure of it.”

Chan nodded slightly. “Maybe…but nevertheless, I am going to look for him today. Maybe he’s injured himself and I wasn’t able to find him in the darkness…”

Felix knew that wasn’t possible. Chans night sight was very strong and there was nearly no possibility that he would have missed an injured Jisung, but he nodded. “Okay. But make sure to take some breaks while looking, okay?”

The door swung open when Jisung was drying himself off. In shock, he held the towel in front of his body. “Idiot! You did not even knock once! Do you like me so much, that you come in like this twice?”

“Sorry, forgot about the time. Are you ready?”

Jisung looked down at his body in disbelieve. He was naked. How could Hyunjin even think that he was ready? “No?”

“You look almost dry to me.”, Hyunjin said and took out the Hairdryer. When he pointed it at Jisung, the shorter backed off. “What’s this again?!”

Doubting Hyunjin looked at the device in his hand. “A hairdryer?”

“What does this thing do?”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “It will eat you up, dumbo. Gosh, it dries your hair! Hair-dryer, got it?” He turned it on, and the sound alone made Jisung jump. When he felt the warm air coming out of it, he still was a little scared but let Hyunjin do, what he did. Jisung had to admit, Hyunjin combing through his hair while warm air was coming out of this thing felt good. Soon after his hair was dry. “Good, one second please.”

The taller left the room and came back with the clothes he’d gotten for Jisung. “You’ll wear these. It shouldn’t be too hard to put on, if you still need help, call me.” When he put the clothes down, he got a small accessory and approached the wolf with it. “But I know for a fact that you’ll need help here.”

Without giving Jisung any minute he put the black velvet choker around Jisungs neck. It felt soft on his skin but at the back, it was very cold like something metal would touch his skin and it also was kind of heavy. Hyunjin took a step back and looked at Jisung. “It looks pretty on you.”, he said with a smile on his lips, Jisung couldn’t interpret. Then he opened the chain on his wrists.

“Uhm…didn’t you make a mistake here?”, Jisung asked and rubbed over his final freed wrists.

Hyunjin shook his head and tapped against Jisungs choker. “I…noticed that those chains are…let’s say unpractical. You can’t dress or do other stuff…or…anything.”, his voice became more silent with every word until he cleared his throat. “So I went to ask Mister Park to take them off. You don’t have to wear them anymore, Han…”

The brunette blinked and watched the taller. “Thank you…I guess.” But there was something fishy, right? There was no logical explanation for this if there wasn’t something Jisung should know.

“Please dress now, okay?” Like this Hyunjin left the room again.

Jisung took the clothes and began to dress himself up. He put on his underwear and socks and after he was wearing dark skinny pants, he thought something was missing. The only thing left was a blazer in the same blue as his pants. Maybe Hyunjin hadn’t brought him everything? He slipped on the blazer, only button up to buttons, and left the bath.

Hyunjin turned around, now too fully dressed. He was wearing a red silk shirt tucked in his black skinny pants and some boots. He also wore a choker like Han. The blonde was about to style his hair into a ponytail when Jisung came out. Jisung had to admit the taller looked breathless. He was so unbelievably beautiful in this outfit, Jisung didn’t know if he had seen someone as beautiful as the blonde. Not even Felix who was easily the most beautiful wolf in his tribe couldn’t come for Hyunjins looks.

The brunette gulped and felt Hyunjins gaze on himself a little too long, making him feel absurdly shy. “Uhm…Hyunjin…I...think you’ve forgotten something…”

“Hm? What do you mean by that?”

“There’s no…shirt…”, Jisung smiled helplessly and he felt something tickling in his chest when Hyunjin smiled softly at him.

“I didn’t forget anything, Hanie. You’re fully dressed…not well…but that’s something I can fix…” The blonde stepped closer to Jisung who looked up at him confused. “No…shirt?”

“No shirt…”, Hyunjin said with a small smirk and unbuttoned his blazer, making Jisungs cheeks turn slightly red. “You’ve buttoned it wrong.” Hyunjin looked at Jisung and smiled while he closed the buttons of Jisungs blazer chest downwards. Even fully dressed Jisung was showing some of his chests.

Almost frozen Jisung let him do what he wanted. He tried to calm down, not knowing what was happening inside himself right now. All he knew was that he could again scent the sweet Vanilla and Lavender coming from Hyunjin and his scent paired with his optic and the soft breath of the taller at his skin made Jisung crazy. This man was too beautiful to be human.

And then flashbacks came to his mind. Memories of last night. Both kissing, Hyunjins lips on his skin which felt so good. He couldn’t turn anymore red when he heard Hyunjin giggle. “Is everything alright?”

“Huh?”

When Hyunjin looked down at Jisung, he laughed a little. “Sorry, you’re right! I forgot something.” He turned around and took a blue sash from the bed. With this, he tied up Jisungs blazer at his taille, that his body was perfectly defined. “Now, you’re perfectly dressed…”

Both still stood near each other, locking gazes. Jisung could feel something crackle in the air, he could feel Hyunjins breath at his cheek and he felt like last night again.

Then there was a knock on the door, and both backed off. The door opened slightly, and a lady went in. “Hyunjin, are you ready?”

Hyunjin looked like he fought to turn away from the wolf but when he did, the blonde smiled friendly. “Sunmi Noona!”

The small woman went to the table in front of Hyunjins sofa. “Who’s first? We need to get both of you ready.” She opened up a beauty box she’d brought with her. “Whoever you want.”

“Then let’s start with the new boy!” She waved Jisung nearer. “Come little one.”

Unsure Jisung looked at Hyunjin who took him by his shoulders and pushed him to Sunmi. “Sit down, she won’t bite you.”

When Jisung was pulled down to the sofa he smiled helplessly at the woman in front of him.

“No, I’m not going to bite you. I bet you’re more likely to bite me, right?”

The brunette knew what she meant. He was a wolf and technically he could bite her. And he seriously began to consider it when the woman grabbed his face and checked him out. He didn’t like that. His mimic must have said a lot because Hyunjin began to laugh aloud. “She’s just considering what would look good on you, Han!”

“What do you mean?”, he mumbled between squished cheeks.

“She’s a make-up artist. She’ll put some makeup on you to look even prettier.”

“Ts…since when are you here, Han? Second day now? And you’ve already sugarcoated Hyunjin? Wow.”

“What? He did not!”

Sunmi laughed and Jisung looked confused from one to the other.

“Ah don’t think too hard Han. It’s something between this young man and me. Now close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes, or do you want me to stick out your eye?”

“No! Of course not!!”

“Then close your eyes…”

Jisung sighed. He hated not knowing what was going on but did as he was told.

While sitting there, he felt a lot of different brushes, tissues and other fabrics on his face and some stuff felt a little sticky to his skin, but every time Sunmi left something on his face she seemed to be more satisfied.

After she was ready with his face, she brushed his hair and put something in it, that held Jisungs hair in a place where she wanted it to be. “Now, I am ready! Please open your eyes, Han!”

The wolf did and felt his eyelids were a little heavier than normal. Not really heavy but he felt that something was sitting on them and his eyelashes. He looked in a bright smile and when he looked at Hyunjin he could see a mimic on the blonde's face, Han again couldn’t read. “Do I look stupid now?”, he asked shy.

“No! I feel attacked! Nobody describes my Work as stupid!” Sunmi turned to her box and took out some golden accessory. She put a thin golden necklace on Jisung and he got clip earrings – two on each side, which was different in form and length from each other. One was way longer than the other three but none of them were exactly short. “Now you may stand up and look at yourself in the mirror!”

Unsure he looked at Hyunjin who hasn’t turned his eyes off him. The blonde nodded. Slowly Jisung stood up and went to the mirror at the wall, first time looking at his styled silhouette. “This is me?”, he asked a little confused but also proud. He didn’t know that he was able to look like this. It was very different from what he was used to seeing in the mirror.

His eyes were outlined in black or a very dark brown, Jisung couldn’t tell. His lashes were curled up and he had black color at the outer ends of his eyes which made them look even bigger. He also has gotten rosy lips and the sticky stuff on his skin made it actually look pretty. His hair was styled in some locks. It still looked messy, but it was more like wanted messy and it had some glitter in it as well. Although it was a messy look, his hair was still neatly parted at the side.

He turned around and smiled. “It’s interesting to see what kind of tricks you use to make yourself look different. I look so different, wow!”, he laughed.

“Different?”, Hyunjin asked with a lower voice than usual. “I think you look gorgeous.”, he whispered and looked at Jisung with some sort of fire in his eyes, bringing Jisung to blush.

Sunmi cleared her throat. “Well. We need you to look gorgeous as well, Hyunjin. Sit down.” Hyunjin did and as Jisung before, he closed his eyes.

Jisung used the moment to look at all the things Sunmi had in her box. “That’s a lot of stuff. Is everything of this on my face?”, he asked while he took out a round tin. Sunmi laughed. “Of course not! You need different colors for different skin and also different products. Every skin is different and every character looks good with different make-up.”

Jisung opened the tin. It was a little harder to open than he’d predicted that he accidentally opened it with a little bit of strength and white powder flew out of it, making Jisung coughed. Fast, he closed the tin again. “Scary stuff.”, he mumbled and put it back into the box, hearing Hyunjin giggle softly at his comment.

He then looked and Sunmi and Hyunjin. “What are you doing now?”

“Contouring…”, Sunmi explained a little bit of the makeup and showed Jisung some colors and textures which made Hyunjin laugh again.

“Jisung grew really fast on you Sunmi!”, the blond said, still a little laughing.

“I like the kind and innocent type, Hyunjin. We became friends very fast as well.”

“With the difference that I am not innocent.”

“Well…not anymore I would say…”, she mumbled and Jisung could hear all the love this woman had for Hyunjin. They must know each other for some time now.

Sunmi then took off Hyunjins ponytail he’d made before and brushed his blonde hair. All she did was brushing it and putting in some stuff to make it sit in the right spots. She pinned his bangs with some bobby pins and secured everything with some spray coming out a bottle, which stank that Jisung had to breathe through the fabric of his sleeve. Jisung didn’t like the smell and he felt relieved that soon after Hyunjins natural scent came through again.

When Jisung saw Hyunjin styled and with his eyes opened he couldn’t other than stare. Even Hyunjis complaints seemed beautiful. “Why don’t you pull my hair up, noona?”

“Your look is more of a chic one, you should wear your hair open and straight. Trust me, angel.”, Sunmi said and packed her belongings back into the beauty box.

“But I think it’s more comfortable with a ponytail.” Hyunjin pushed his lower lip forward to pout.

“Na! Don’t be silly Hyunjin! And don’t ruin your make-up! Look, Jisung seems to like your look!”

“Eh?”, Jisung blinked and finally ended staring at the taller. “I, what?”

“Do you like my look, Han?”, Hyunjin asked, still a little pouty.

The smaller could only nod. Hyunjin looked so good! Ever since he met him, he always did, but now, after Sunmi put some color on him and combed his hair, Hyunjin looked so nice, like really nice. “I like it, yes. You look…good.”, he said honest and smiled.

Jisung felt some butterflies in his chest when the taller smiled back at him. “Thank you, Hanie.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Why are you staying with Mr. Park?”, he asked silently that only Hyunjin was able to hear him. “I don’t think you’re doing it freely.”  
> “I wanted this, Han. I chose this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new Chapter! I had to add some tags. From here on it will get violent. >.<
> 
> No Chan and Felix this time, but More Minho and a little bit of someone else ^.~

Mr. Park was a nobleman and he loved to show it. The Vampire was well dressed in an expensive suit and big rings on his fingers while his hair was fully styled back that he showed his forehead which he considered as very appealing to other people. “Ah, Jisung-ah. You’re impressed, aren’t you? Have never seen such a Vampire like me, haven’t you?”, he grinned fully of himself when he sat in the car, obviously eying Jisung, who was styled prettily. They were driven to the party in a huge car, Hyunjin had called it limousine while entering.

On their way to their destination, Mr Park talked a lot. Of course, he warned Jisung to not make any scene and that he shouldn’t even try to escape because there was no way out. Instead, he offered him some reward, when he would swallow all his pride and be a nice little puppy as he should be. Jisung rose an eyebrow at the tone which Mr. Park was using. As if he would already know, that there was no way, Jisung would be the puppy he wishes.

“Today too, Hyunjin had told me that you’re not ready for all this.” The Vampire smirked. “But couldn’t let this opportunity pass by like that. I really want you at this party, Jisungie.”

The brunette didn’t answer anything. What difference would it make? He tried to simply listen to the man and distracted his eyes a little with the fancy car they were sitting in. Jisung had already known that cars were hot stuff in the cities because they were fast and a comfy way to travel and Jisung, as curious as he was, had always wanted to try one out. But now that he sat in one, he couldn’t think of a way, they would be able to use them in the forest. They were just impractical to him.

They soon reached a big house. When Jisung climbed out of the limousine (he hadn’t figured out how to exit it elegant) he scanned the huge house. He thought Mr. Park was living in something really big, but this building was gigantic. “Who on earth would ever need so much space?”, he mumbles when he followed Mister Park. Hyunjin next to him giggled. “It’s a hotel, Jisung. It’s a place where you can sleep when you’re here for a visit.” “Oh…okay…” As expected. Everything had to be big here. In their tribe, they had some huts for guests. But not those big buildings. “Why are we entering it? We’re not here for a visit…”, he mumbled while they went into the hotel, where everything looked so expensive to Jisung, even the floor they were walking on. “Hotels often have huge rooms for meetings. That’s where Mr. Park will meet the other guests.”

The room they reached indeed was huge. There were some tables at the side, covert in thin, white blankets which made them look beautiful. Jisung knew that those from the city liked to cover their tables with tablecloths somehow but this was the first time, he’d seen it. There were also a lot of other things that were new to Jisung but he couldn’t focus on everything at the same time. Especially not, when Mr. Park, who was a few steps ahead with his bodyguard, wanted him to walk up to him. He sighed. “Be nice…”, Hyunjin mumbled and followed Jisung slowly.

Jisung stepped next to his Master. “I’ve told you, I am really lucky right now. First that Dog who opened me so many possibilities and now I got this puppy and on top of that, I got my revenge.”

Jisung shortly turned up his nose. This place began to stink like Vampire. A lot of them were already in the room and the smell wasn’t really pleasing to him. “Oh look. It’s quite a cute puppy you have gotten. And look how nice he behaves!”, the other one said while he let his eyes slowly wander over Jisungs body, that the brunette almost felt harassed. “And he looks quite fine.”

“He does. And even better, it’s Han Jisung.” Mr. Parks voice was full of proudness, which leads Jisung to look at him. Why was he so happy about him, being him? He couldn’t understand.

“Oh! I see it’s the sprout of the old Han? Didn’t think that he was capable to make something this beautiful.”

Jisung hated it when those were talking about him and his father as if he wasn’t standing right next to them. And he just wanted to spring right into their faces, but he knew that this bodyguard next to Mr. Park wouldn’t let him. Although this man seemed to be as tall (or small) as he was, if not a little smaller, the bodyguard always had his eyes on Jisung. The man was nervous because of him and Jisung somehow wanted to play with him a little but decided against it.

Mr. Park laughed and put his arm around Jisung, pulling him tight at his chest that the wolf almost tripped over his own feet. He hated it. He hated the smell of that nasty Vampire, his triumphant grin, his hand at his shoulder, and his body pressed against his. But he couldn’t flee. Instead, Jisung tried to breathe as less as possible and tried to count the little patterns on the expensive red-caped under their feet.

“He is. But there is just another thing to him, which makes me even luckier!”, Mr. park pointed out. “He’s promised to Bang Chan.”

“The new chief of those snarlers???”

Jisung rolled his eyes. This again, but even worse. Yes, Chan will become the new Chief, but this will take years, Jisung was sure. He still let them talk but tried to get some space between him and his kidnapper.

When he heard a common voice, Jisung looked up. Lee Minho joined the Vampires little talk with a smile on his lips which didn’t reach his eyes. “Good evening Sirs.”

While he was looked at with derogatory eyes by the stranger, Mr. Park hit Minho's back. “Good to see you here! I wasn’t sure if you’d show up, after all, you’re our special guest!” If possible, the grin on Mr. Park's lips got even wider. He must have a wonderful evening here.

“I told you, I would come. We still have some business to do…”, Minho said and looked at Jisung. “He’s already tamed enough to be here?”, he rose an eyebrow, somehow Minho became nervous, Jisung noticed.

“Oh, no. Hyunjin still needs time, I guess.”

Minho curled his forehead. “You bring him here untamed? Now?”, he asked in disbelief.

“You let your servant tame your dog?” The stranger Vampire laughed, totally ignoring Minho.

“Yeah.” Mr. Park looked back to Hyunjin who’d stood behind them but was now moving forward next to Jisung, smiling angelically. “I am more attached to the beautiful things in life.” He turned around again, to look at Minho. “I have people who do the dirty stuff for me, haven’t I?”

“I guess, you have your ways to make people do stuff for you.”, the other mumbled.

There was something in Minho's voice which Jisung guessed was guilt or anger, maybe both. Generally, this Vampire was not as comfortable being here than he was at the Park's mansion. He seemed almost small and in a defensive attitude.

“Don’t make that face, Minho! We both know, you’re smart and you won’t regret it. You owed your tribe this, didn’t you?”

Tribe? And then it hit Jisung. He was too nervous the first evening and now he was too distracted by the smell of all those vampires that he missed one different scent. Apart from Hyunjin, there was another scent that wasn’t one of a Vampire nor a Human. It was a…

“Shapeshifter…”, Jisung whispered almost silent. He saw Mr. Park's bodyguard moving a little. He must have heard him. Then the brunette felt a slight push on his right side. When he looked at Hyunjin who must have noticed his awareness, he shook his head slightly. But Hyunjin hadn’t anything to fear. There was no way, Jisung would make a fuss out of this right here. Jisung nodded but sighed, he then eyed Minho and began to search in his mind. From the first meeting ever he knew, he was familiar with Minho's looks. If he was a shapeshifter, when could he have seen him? And then…what was he doing here and why was he friends with Vampires?

Jisung only snapped out of his thoughts when other Vampires approached them. “I thought Hyunjin was your favorite! But now you’re holding onto this dog?” Jisung didn’t like this one. He was fat and he needed to breathe heavy between the words.

Mr. Park again laughed. “He is! Hyunjin is my favorite and he owns that spot.”

Hyunjin smiled lightly. Jisung could see how he forced himself to smile.

“You’re sure about that? If Hyunjin was mine, I wouldn’t let him go or stand anywhere without holding him. I am always impressed that you let him wander around freely. He might be the most beautiful creature ever lived.”, the man laughed. “It would be such a shame if he decides to run away.”

Hyunjin cleared his throat. “There is no reason for me to leave Mr. Park. He looks after me very well. I am glad to be his servant.”

The Vampire eyed Hyunjin. “Strange, but I believe you. There were many chances for you to run away but you never did. You’re truly loyal, huh?”

Again, there was this fake smile on Hyunjins lips.

“He truly is. But you shouldn’t only look at Hyunjin. You can also benefit deliciously from little Jisungie.” To give points to his words, Mr. Park's hand went down to squeeze Jisungs but. Shocked he whimpered and tried to turn away, but was held by Mr. Park's strong hand. The fat Vampire laughed. “I see that. He’s cute. But there is actually something I wanted to ask you about that Bang tribe.”

Jisung looked between both of them interested since he heard his tribe's name.

“Taken this Minho hasn’t fucked up, what are your next steps? I heard you wanted to contact me for them, but since now, I heard nothing but rumors.”

Mr. Park nodded. “And that’s correct. I wanted to see with my own eyes that Minho keeps his word. Also, the dog begins to bark too loud for my liking and I would like to get rid of him. I might kill him, if Minho doesn’t present, what I want to see this evening.”

“Don’t worry. I told you it’s all here and presentable.”, Minho barked.

The Vampire laughed. “I must admit, I am surprised that you handle him over.” They were talking about someone Minho knew and Jisung wondered why the fat Vampire was ignoring Minho like this.

“I do. But I never said he would be in a good condition. It’s more fun this way.”

Minhos face became dark, but he didn’t say anything.

“So, do you want to tell me about your plans?”

Mr. Park took a short minute. “Hyunjin? Take Jisungie and show him the garden if you want to. I have to talk in private to Mr. Choi.”

Hyunjin nodded and took Jisungs hand. “Come, Jisung.”, the blonde said without any tone in his voice. He had to pull at Jisung who clearly didn’t want to leave. The brunette rolled his eyes when he heard the last words of Mr. Choi. “He’s already this clingy to you, really cute.”

When they reached the garden, Hyunjin let go of his hand. “I am sorry. It must be terrible for you to stand there and listen to them…”, he mumbles and smiles a little at Jisung. It was an honest smile this time.

“It was…those Vampires are disgusting! How dare this fucker even touched my butt.” The brunette rubbed his butt with his hand. “But I wished he hadn’t sent us away.”

“Excuse me? You said you hated it!”

“With every fiber of my body.” Hyunjin looked at him in confusion. “But they were talking about my tribe, Hyunjin. This Park idiot plans something against my tribe.”

Hyunjin nodded slightly.

“Do you know anything?” The blonde looked stressed, even conflicted. “Hyunjin, please. Tell me what all this is about. I am in between a huge war or whatever and I have no idea of what happened.” His voice came out too desperate for Jisungs liking but he couldn’t take it back anyway.

“Han, it’s just…”, Hyunjin sighed. “Your tribe has done something to Mr. Park, to his family. And ever since then his thoughts are only about revenge, you know? And now that he has Bang Chan almost in his hands…”

Jisung shook his head. “Why is this about Chan? What has he done? He wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone.”

“It’s not Chan who did it, as far as I know, Han. It was his father. But they share the same blood, so…” Hyunjin stopped his words and he wasn’t planning on continuing.

“So what? Does his son have to suffer? This is unfair! And also! I bet our chief had his reasons to do whatever he did!” he felt Hyunjins hands on his mouth. “Shht…you’re getting too loud, Hanie. Don’t forget, we’re still surrounded by a lot of Vampires who would like to toss your body in half. I can only let you know this: I know Mr. Park for such a long time now, that I am almost sure he will only stop if your whole tribe is stamped out.”

Jisung looked at the Human in shock. He would hunt them all down? “Hanie, he somehow likes you. You’re able to live if you…do what he wants. Do you understand this? Please think about this, okay? It’s your own life you can save…”

The brunette sighed. “No. Don’t say this again Hyunjin. I won’t let him do whatever he wants to. I will never obey. I don’t know why you do, because you don’t seem happy about it, but it’s your choice. Mine is different.”

Hyunjin looked as if he wanted to say something but didn’t know-how. He bit on his underlip and nodded. “Okay. Another topic. Dance with me.”

“What?”

“If you don’t want to talk to me about anything else, then dance with me.” Hyunjin grabbed Jisungs hand and pulled him to an area where other couples were dancing already. He put Jisungs hands on his shoulders and rested his own hat Jisungs hip.

The wolf looked at him in fear. “I can’t. I don’t think I am good at this.”, he mumbled and swayed his body somehow to Hyunjins movements, always a second later than the taller.

“No, no, look!”, Hyunjin said soft and began to lead Jisungs body a bit. “Just don’t be so nervous. The rest will come of its own.” Hand Hyunjin was right. It didn’t take Jisung long until he’d figured out the beat and the way Hyunjin moved to it. Soon they danced flawlessly together, although the proximity was a little awkward at first, both grew fond of their hands on their bodies and them sometimes touching.

If his life wasn’t a nightmare right now, this moment could have been like a good, nice, and cozy dream for Jisung. The music played some soft notes which fit perfectly with their surroundings. The garden with its flowers and flower arches was already romantic but the warm night made it even unforgettable to Jisung.

“Hyunjin…?” Jisung whispered after a while shyly.

“Hm?”

„Why are you staying with Mr. Park?”, he asked silently that only Hyunjin was able to hear him. “I don’t think you’re doing it freely.”

“I wanted this, Han. I chose this.” Hyunjins voice was hard but sad at the same time.

“But you’re not happy. Don’t you want to be happy? I want to be happy again, Hyunjin…” He knew those words sounded pathetic but they showed Jisungs feelings best. He had never thought that there would come a time when all he wanted was to feel at least one moment of happiness again.

“I adjusted, Jisung. For me, it’s okay now and I believe it will become okay for you, too.”

Jisung felt a big no in his chest. “I will never. For me, it won’t be enough to have a small, cold room, in which the only window isn’t working anymore that I am not able to shut it. And I will never be okay with him touching me, Hyunjin. Never…” He felt tears rising up his eyes only by thinking of this as his only fate I could face at the moment.

“Hey…hey, Hanie…”, Hyunjin whispered and cupped his face with his slightly cold hands. “Do you remember what I promised you last night?”

The brunette looked at Hyunjin. He could see how his blue eyes began to look a little watery as well. “Do you remember?”, he asked again and Jisung nodded slowly. “Good. Here I am, promising it to you again: I will handle this. He won’t touch you.”

Maybe he could? Jisung wanted to believe that Hyunjin was strong enough to protect him. That he was able to shield him in this world. But everything comes at a price, doesn’t it? “What do you want me to do?”

A soft smile showed on the blonde's plum lips. “Whatever may come…I beg you to trust me, no matter what.”

And Jisung agreed.

They both danced for a while. Those words spoked spread something warm in Jisung and although he didn’t know why he believed in Hyunjins words. The human had ever been honest with him, helped him and yes, he wanted him to obey Mr. Park but only because he thinks it’s safer for him than being the stubborn bread he was, right? Hyunjin himself told him, he only adjusted. Thant meant, he didn’t want to be here, but as far as Jisung knew, humans were mostly servants. Maybe he got born into his position, Jisung didn’t know. But he somehow felt, that maybe, just maybe he would be able to change Hyunjins decision. He wanted to show him, that somewhere out there is a better life for Hyunjin than this one.

After some time, which to Jisung felt like only minutes, the bodyguard of Mr. Park approached them. “You may come in again. Mr. Park is asking for you.”

Hyunjin pouted. “Changbin, really? Can’t you tell him, you couldn’t find us? I have too much fun here right now…”

The bodyguard rose an eyebrow and Hyunjin bit his underlip. “Got it. Bad idea.”

“Very bad, Hyunjin. Let’s go, it’s time.” He turned around and went ahead. Hyunjin took Jisungs hand and followed Changbin.

„He…is a nice bodyguard.”, Jisung mumbled and Hyunjin nodded. “The nicest!”

“Shut up, I can hear you!”

Jisungs and Hyunjins eyes met and they began to laugh. The happiness didn’t last long, they soon reached Mr. Park and Hyunjin let go of Jisungs hand which made him feel a little more alone again. They could hear the Vampire discussing with Minho.

“When this is over, I’ll tell you where he is.”

“No games?”, Minho asked suspiciously.

“No games. I let him bring him here. You’re free to go when this is done.”

Minho nodded and looked to Jisung when he noticed them back. They liked eyes only for Minho to look away abruptly. “I will go get him then.” With these words, the smaller left and Mr. Park turned to Hyunjin and Jisung.

“Now you’ll finally know why we’re here today! I waited for this so long and now when the day has come, I am even more lucky to have you here, Jisungie.”, Mr. Park's grin got even wider than before which made Jisung scared. “Jisungie, when I talk to you, I would love it, if you answer me.”, he suggested in a demanding voice. He saw that Changbins eyes were only on him, he seemed nervous.

“I-I don’t know what to say, to be honest…”

The Vampire smirked. “Of course you won’t. Creatures like you don’t get a good education. You must feel lost when I talk to you, hm?” He pats Jisungs had. “Don’t worry, I will let you get taught basic conversation. You’re such a cute puppy, you know? The others liked you as well and I would love to lend you to them, but you should learn to express yourself properly first.”

Jisung felt angry and he wanted to snap back but when he saw Hyunjins expression he bit on his tongue and forced himself to answer nicely even thankful. “Thank you…Master.” The man grinned. “Maybe you’re learning faster than Hyunjin thought.”

Minho came back, rolling a serving trolley in front of him. On it was something which was hidden under a black blanket. “There you are. Looks very promising, Minho.”

Jisung could see dark spots on the black blanket and he could smell something. Was it blood?

Mr. Park hit something against his glass to gain the attention of the guests. “You all know why we came together this evening! I wanted to update you on my Revenge plans of that Bang bastard.”

Jisungs chest tightened. He hated it when this man was talking like this about the man he adored so much.

“To be fair, when I planed this meeting, I didn’t know that I would have two things to share! I also got my hands on this beautiful puppy there, which belongs to the tribe and is Bangs son in law. It’s unbelievable how lucky I am. When I got this dog running straight into my fangs, I thought I was lucky. But the next time I ended up fishing this young thing out of the woods. I guess I have to go fishing more often.”, he laughed.

Jisung felt mocked. Everyone was laughing at him and it was like he was a trophy in Mr. Parks collection. Not a living being, not more than a thing.

“Nevertheless, the dog brought me what I was looking for. My chance for revenge. I contacted his tribe and told them, that I do have something they might love to get back and this is when Minho joins my game. Luckily he was able to help me out and we began to meet a few times. That brings us to today. He did what I asked him for and thanks to that, I am now able to present you…Chief Bang.”

Jisungs eyes widened. He was here? He looked confused at Mr. Park who was still grinning brightly when he took off the black blanked and revealed Chief Bangs head.

Suddenly Jisung felt so cold, so unbelievable cold. They had searched for Chans father for some time and now his head was on a serving trolley in front of his eyes. “No…” He began to shiver. How would he be able to tell Chan and Felix? How could he possibly tell such a thing? How?

Laugher. Loud laugher. Dirty loud laugher everywhere mixed with clapping hands and triumphally screaming. They were delighted by his Chiefs death, they wanted him dead, wanted Jisung to suffer. He was so wrong. There was no way out of this anymore. He wanted them dead. All of them.

“No…”, Jisung shook his head, feeling the coldness in his body even more. His bones began to hurt, and he felt his heart beating fast when his bones began to transform. He shifted into his second half. He shifted into his wolf.

Without thinking he sprinted to the fat Vampire, dodging Changbin. He jumps at him and just bites his throat. He heard his scream which got muffled by the blood he was inhaling. It tasted bad, but Jisung didn’t care. He wanted them dead, all of them. He jumped back to his paws and wanted to attack Minho next. He’d killed Chans father. If anything, he had to die, no matter what.

“Hyunjin!”

He was about to jump at Minhos throat when he felt a heavy electric shock running through his body. He stopped short in front of the shapeshifter and as soon as the shock eased up, he began to attack him again.

“HYUNJIN!”, he heard Mr. Park scream, but he didn’t care. This Vampire would die next. He’d tackled Minho and wanted to run his fangs into the man's body when he felt an electric shock again. This time he even whined because of it. Confused he looked around and then he saw him.

Hyunjin stood there, eyes on him and in his hands a small remote. Was he doing this to him? Out of all people in here Hyunjin was giving him these shocks?

Jisung felt betrayed. He’d never felt like this before, he was angry, sad, and scared at the same time. When Hyunjin was not going to help him, was he able to get out of here by himself? He growled dangerously and lowered his ears threatening. He wouldn’t let himself get stopped by anyone, not even Hyunjin.

He decided to go for the remote first. He let off from Minho and ran directly to Hyunjin. Jisung could see the fear in his beautiful blue eyes. The wolf didn’t want to, but he had no other choice. Hyunjin was one of them.

Hyunjin backed off when Jisung didn’t stop and when the brown-white-black wolf wanted to jump, he felt a new electric shock running through his body. But this time it didn’t stop, instead, it got heavier from second to second.

Jisung howled from pain and slowly slumped down. Even when he turned back to human the pain didn’t go away. Crying he brought his hands to his Neck, trying to get rid of the chocker Hyunjin had given to him, telling him how pretty he was. It was all a trap, Hyunjin never wanted to be nice to him, he never wanted his best. He just had found an easy way to control him. “You…”, he wheezed heavily breathing.

“Jisung, stop!”, Jisung pleaded. “You’re going to hurt yourself!”

He tried to stand up, he had to get this control, but his legs were too wanky for him to stand on it that he sank back to the ground, again feeling a heavy shock in his body. “Hyunjin, I-“ Jisung stretched out his arm to the blonde. He couldn’t stand this pain anymore.

And then the world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short. I am sorry for that!

**Chapter 5**

Dark. Everything was dark. Jisung was sure, his eyes were open, but why was everything dark and silent? He could hear his own heavy breathing and he felt his body arching in every spot possible. Damn, his head hurt a lot. What happened? Where was he?

He began to reconstruct his last memories. Jisung was at that shit party with Mr. Park and Hyunjin. He was outside, danced with Hunyjin until they were asked to get back in. And then…suddenly he remembered. Everything shot back in his mind. Pictures of the head of Chan's father, laughing voices, his urge to kill the responsible. He transformed and then? The taste of blood came back and then he remembered the pain in his body. The pain got worth with every move he made. Pure electricity. Hyunjin. Hyunjin did that to him.

Still, Jisung didn’t know where he was now. He tried to stand up but fell back to his feet. They hurt. The brunette looked down at them, not able to see anything, so he began to move his hands and to search for his feet to touch them, accompanied by the heavy ringing of the Chains around his wrists. He was chained up again.

When Jisung touched his feet he almost took his hands back immediately. They felt a little wet and sticky. Carefully the wolf felt his feet. If he had to guess what he felt it was blood. When he considered the pain he felt, the blood must come from his soles. Someone must have hurt his feet.

Jisung touched his wrists and tried to unchain himself. It would have been a wonder if he were able to pull his hands out of them, but he tried anyway. After a few tries, he was sure he could have spent that time in a better way and sighed.

Why weren’t his eyes able to adjust to the darkness? It was like he didn’t see anything at all. He must have been locked up in a room shielded from any ray of light that might exist. The wolf began to crawl and tried to feel the stoned floor and walls, hoping to get any information about where he was.

Nothing.

Nothing but cold stones, wherever he crawled. The door wasn’t in range of his chains. He had a very limited range to move anyway. So Jisung crawled back to the wall and leaned back.

They had killed the chief of his tribe. That’s why he was missing for some days now, which had been already concerning. If they would have begun to look for him earlier, maybe they could have had saved him? Jisung didn’t know. Everything felt like a mistake right now. He has to get back, he has to tell Chan. He and Felix, they needed to know. But how? He wasn’t even able to stand up, let alone to find the exit or to escape his fate.

What would his fate look like? Jisung was sure, he’d killed at least one Vampire at the party. He was experienced in hunting but taking the life of this Vampire, who laughed so naughty at the death of Chief Bang…it felt so good. Way better than hunting the first deer after a long and hard winter.

They might kill Jisung now. Maybe he was only waiting for his death sentence. Maybe the next time the door opened, he will get killed. Jisung didn’t want to die but he didn’t want to live like this either.

The brunette sighed and tipped his head back. Why did all this happen to him? Why? Unable to see, he closed his eyes and listened to the silence.

Many hours must have passed when Jisung heard footsteps and soon after the door opened. He looked in the direction from where he heard the door, still not able to see anything. He got confused. At the latest, when the door opened he had to see something but he didn’t. He heard fast footsteps coming in his direction. In fear, he pushed himself deeper into the wall.

Suddenly he felt someone touching him and Jisung backed away in shock, whimpering silently. But as soon as he realized who was in front of him he growled. He would recognize his scent everywhere.

“It’s okay Jisung. It’s me, Hyunjin.” His voice was soft and had the same sound as before Hyunjin hurt him.

“Get lost!”, Jisung screamed at him, pulling his hand away from the always cold fingers of the taller.

“Are you okay? You must feel a lot of pain…” Funny. His voice sounded concerning. What a nice actor Hyunjin was. “I want to help you…” His voice got quieter and he shifted nervously from one foot to the other, touching Jisungs body with his own.

“Like you helped me before? At the party, yeah?” The blonde deserved these hard words. Jisung wouldn’t let himself get lied to again. Not from someone like Hyunjin, someone who works for the Vampire. Hyunjin took a deeper breath but didn’t say anything. Jisung could imagine his conflicted face perfectly. “It’s okay Hyunjin. At least I know now on which side you are.”

“He’s my master and he trusts me. What have you expected me to do? Rip off the heads of any Vampire I could reach?”

Why was Hyunjin making this hard? He didn’t have to pretend to understand Jisung or to try helping JIsung because he wasn’t. Everything Hyunjin ever claimed to be was empty words, lies. “It would have been a better idea than to shock me! Did you give me this choker to control me, right? Everything was a lie!”

“Where did I lie to you, Jisung?” His voice was calm, a whisper in the silence created by this room. How Jisung wished he would be able to stay this calm. No, Jisung was fuming.

“You said no chains anymore! You said everything will be alright and you told me you were going to help me! You did nothing, Hyunjin! You sided with Park!” He wanted to look at the blonde man, he wanted to show him his pain he was going through. He wanted Hyunjin to see everything that he might at least feel a little bit bad for what he did.

“I didn’t lie. I never did…” Hyunjins voice was sad. Jisung could hear it even better now that he couldn’t see. He wasn’t lying? That hypocrite. “I told you no chains and you hadn’t any. What did you expect? That the Master would let you walk around without any…safety precaution? And by knocking you out…I helped you, Jisung. You might not understand it, but I helped you. I am still on your side.”

“Then unchain me.” If Hyunjin was on his side, he would do it, wouldn’t he?

“I can’t.” A lie, again.

“You don’t want to.”

“It’s too dangerous. I can’t do this for you now.” He felt Hyunjins hand at his cheek. Jisung tried to back away, but Hyunjin didn’t let him. “I know it’s hard. But please trust me.”, the blonde whispered and Jisung felt his breath on his skin before Hyunjin kissed his cheek featherily. Why can’t he stop? He only makes it hard for Jisung to hate him.

The man then took his feet and Jisung felt warm water at his sole, which hurt a lot that he pulled his feet away. “What the heck?!”

“Let me wash your wounds, Han.” The wolf felt Hyunjin's hands on his ankle, pulling his foot back. “They cut deep in your soles, that you won’t be able to walk for some time. It’s a punishment for what you did.”

The pain was still there but now that Jisung knows where it came from, it was bearable. “They won’t kill me?”

“They wanted. But Mister Park could offer them a good deal to let you live. I told you, he likes you. You could have a good life here.”

“A life as a slave doesn’t sound like a good life to me. What did he offer?” Jisung couldn’t deny the fact that he felt somehow relieved that they didn’t plan to kill him. Still, he would never be satisfied with a life as a slave. But not dying anytime soon would give him more time to search for a way out of this nightmare.

“It doesn’t matter, Hanie. Most important is that you’re alive.”

“Yeah alive, but chained up, so I can’t go anywhere.”

“You wouldn’t be able to go anywhere anyway. Your feet are wounded and I bet it will take weeks to heal fully.” Hyunjins voice was calm and he sounded so friendly again. He even cared enough to provide medical care to his feet. Jisung didn’t know what to think of him anymore. Was he a good or was he the bad guy?

“Told ya, I am a cripple.”

“You will heal, Hanie.” He could hear a slight sound of amusement in Hyunjins voice.

“Well, obviously I can’t see as well. So, still a cripple.” And he bet by the time they would bring him out of here, his eyes would be so used to the darkness that the light might hurt his eyes.

“What?” Hyunjin stopped washing his foot.

“What, what?” Okay, this sounded stupid, but what was Hyunjin asking? He had an idea but Jisung hoped he was wrong with that.

There was a long pause until Hyunjin found some of his words. “You can’t see?”

“Hyunjin, I hoped you’re telling me that I can’t see because this is a no lightroom or whatever!”

“It’s not, Jisung. Without any light, I wouldn’t be able to see what I do...” Hyunjin was concerned. He tried to hide it, but Jisung could hear it clearly.

“You’re not telling me, right now, I should be able to see?”

Hyunjin stroke through Jisungs hair. “I am sure it’s just the shock. I bet you’ll be able to see again soon.”

“You don’t know what happened?”

“I-“ There were footsteps. Someone was walking in their direction. “I have to go know. I put some bread next to you, that you can eat something.” The taller was collecting his stuff nervously and stood up. “I’ll come back to look for your feet.”

He heard Hyunjin walk away but suddenly the footsteps stopped.

“How is our little Jisungie doing?” This voice. He knew exactly whose it was. He wanted to growl and to scream at this man but all he felt was panic. Pure panic rose in him and let his veins freeze.

“Mister Park…”, he heard Hyunjins quiet voice. “I washed his feet that they won’t infect.”

“Good, but you didn’t give him this.”

“I-I must have forgotten about it. He didn’t want to let me touch his feet, so I had trouble treating them.”

“You can’t ever forget this, Hyunjin.”

Jisung heard Hyunjin coming back to him. He heard something rustle and then he felt Hyunjins hand on his arm. “What are you doing?”, Jisung asked with a shaking voice.

“Hold still, Jisung.”, Hyunjin demanded with a strong voice. “Don’t move.”

Again, Hyunjin was a completely different person as soon as Mr. Park was in the same room. Jisung wasn’t too sure about not moving but what other choice did he have?

Suddenly he felt a deep stitch in his arm and he felt that some liquid was pushed into his veins. “Are you nuts?!”, he hissed but Hyunjin stood up without saying a word.

“Well done Hyunjin. We don’t want him to see for now.”

“What? You did this?!”, Jisung screamed into the room, holding his arm with his hand. He was answered with a dry laugh.

“I told you, I’ll break you, Jisungie. I’ll break you ever and ever again until you understand that you’re mine. I will show you what I am able to do. For now, I want you to be blind and helpless. I want you to realize that you did all this to yourself. I want you to cry and to beg for forgiveness.”

“I will never!”

“Trust me Jisungie, you will.”

Jisung heard the door slam shut and he knew he was alone again.

Minho stomped through the woods. As soon as the party was ended by Jisungs careless behavior and everyone had calmed down he went to Mr. Park to remind him of their agreement.

He knew he was lucky when Mr. Park gave him, what he’d asked for and he was completely aware that it could have all been a trap but it wasn’t and he was glad about that. He hadn’t had another chance anyway.

He carried his unconscious body on his back for a while now and slowly the prince began to get heavy. Minho groaned when he hopped from stone to stone to cross the river that parted them from their home.

“We’re home soon. Everything will get better then. I promise.”, he told the prince, knowing he wouldn’t be able to answer him. But maybe he could hear his voice? Minho wasn’t sure, but to prevent the prince from feeling alone, he talked with him.

The prince was hurt. The Vampires had messed around with him. He didn’t know what they did, but his clothes were torn and he could see lots of bruises and cuts on his skin. They didn’t stop at his face. The prince had a split lip and he had a dark bruise on his right temple.

“Those monsters even bit you.”, he hissed. Minho didn’t know how often he’d ranted about what they did to their prince but the anger didn’t lessen that he had to rant over it again and again. He was furious about what they did to him but he blamed himself as well. “I should have been more careful. I should have taken better care of you. Why am I your personal guard if I am not able to protect you?”

“It’s not…your fault…”

Minho stopped and looked up at his shoulder. Slightly opened deer brown eyes were looking tiredly at him. “You’re awake. How do you feel? Are you hurt?” This was a dumb question, Minho knew.

A slight smile. “I feel like shit and everything hurts, Minho.”

“Yeah…right. I can’t do anything about it now, I fear. But I can speed up that we’re home before dawn.” Minho said and moved again. “If you feel like there is something I need to treat right away, tell me. I’ll find a way.”

“How did you get me out of there…?”, he asked quietly, still exhausted.

“I…let’s not talk about this now.”

“Minho…”

Minho ignored the young man on his back. He concentrated on his steps and his speed. He had to bring him home safe as soon as possible.

“I know you. What did you do to get me out of there?”, the brunette asked again. “When I realized where they brought me, I thought there was no way out, you know…?” The prince tugged his hands weakly into Minhos shirt. He wanted to put more strength to them but failed.

“Can we focus on your health first? I will tell you everything, but I want you to get treated first. Then we can talk.” Minho felt bad. What had he done? But should he feel bad? All he did was everything to get his prince back. Nothing more. Yes, he plaid a huge role in Chief Bangs death but everything he did was bringing his prince back. He swore an oath he would protect him and he did. So why was he feeling bad?

“You must not be too proud of what you did.” He wasn’t. He even was afraid to tell his prince about it.

“Let’s say I extinguished the fire by pouring fuel to another one…”

“What…?”

Minho sighed deeply. “I did something I am sure, I will pay for. But I did what I had to do in order to fulfill my oath to you.”

The prince rose his eyebrow. “You better tell me what you did once my wounds got treated.”, he sighed. “I fear in my current condition I couldn’t take the truth.”

“Yes, Seungmin…”, Minho whispered. His prince was right, once he knew, Minho might get kicked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> -Felix and Chan  
> -Jisung and Hyunjin

**Chapter 6**

The waterwheel of Jisungs hut had stopped rotating, Felix noticed when he went to the hut. He sighed and went to it to find the problem. Ever since this wheel had caused problems, wasn’t functioning, and didn’t even help the tribe with anything. He remembered Jisungs father suggesting to dismantle the wheel, but Jisung had declined. The wolf liked the waterwheel, he’d often told Felix that the wheel was the perfect gimmick for his hut and that one day he would find someone who’d love it as much as he did.

A soft smile showed on Felix's lips. His friend was romantic although he’d never admit it. The blonde wolf wasn’t good in technical things like this, but he had to at least try fixing the waterwheel. It was something his friend cherished after all and right now, Jisung wasn’t here to fix it himself. The chief's son sighed. He wondered if Jisung was okay, he prayed he was. He’d been missing for four now and ever since then, everything seemed to drift apart.

Jisung wasn’t their chief, he wasn’t the wise man his father was, no, Jisung wasn’t even the next chief. He was just a wolf of the tribe, like everybody else but he was so precious to so many wolves who kept their tribe running, that his missing stroke a huge hit in their daily lives. Chan, who had been busy with representing their father, was absent almost every day, searching for his best friend. The wise man Han still managed to maintain his feelings when he was with the other oldest of the tribe but Felix had seen him at night through the window of his hut holding a stuffed animal of his son, broken and sobbing. And then Felix himself. He made sure to visit Jisungs hut whenever he found time. He tried to hold all strings together as long as Chan was looking for Jisung, as long as his brother needed him to do. But every single day when the sunset, he found himself walking to his friend's hut, wishing the older would greet him with his bright smile that could cheer up every wolf of the tribe. It’s the sixth evening without Jisung.

“Oh, there…!”, Felix said to himself, kneeling on the ground and put his arm into the river. Soon he found the Stone that prevented the wheel to turn and moved it away. The wheel started moving immediately and Felix nodded satisfied. “Don’t worry, it’s working again, Jisungie. I’ll take care of your home as long as you can’t.”, he whispered into the wood and entered Jisungs home.

He knew Chan began to clean it a little and Felix continued. For the last days, he’d took the laundry from above the stairs, folded it, and sorted it into Jisungs dresser, he’d wiped the dust and organized some of his stuff, keeping in mind to not rearrange his room, just clean it. Yesterday he moped his hut and today he’d nothing left to do, feeling lost.

Felix sighed deep and sat down on the couch in the hut. Now that there was nothing left to do, he felt sadness rattle in again. He’d never been the toughest of the toughest, was always fast to shed tears. Chan and Jisung had told him, it was a good side of him. That he was capable of showing his true emotions. His father and Chan were good in hiding them, very good to be correct. But Jisung was kind of like Felix, he showed his feelings, too. But in a stressful way, like Chan loved to describe. Jisung wore his heart on his sleeves while Felix showed his feelings through his body language. It made them different, but they both weren’t capable of lying for long.

He reached out to a small straw doll on the table and smiled. Felix had made it when they were children. He remembered when they sat at the Millers' house, playing with the barley, and began to craft a doll out of the straw. Felix gifted him to Jisung and he got his in return. The day the blonde was sorting some of Jisungs stuff he found it and was surprised that he still owned it. The first tears were running down Felix's cheeks and he wiped them away with his hands. “You’re an idiot, Jisung. Why did you leave? Why…?”, he whispered broken into the silence. “We need you here.”

Felix noticed that he wasn’t wishing to find his friend at home anymore. When he’d entered the hut, he’d always prayed Jisung to be here but not today. He got used to his empty home which was still filled with his warmth. The first evenings he even walked up the stairs, thinking he’d find Jisung in his bed, sleeping. Later he didn’t take the stairs anymore and today he sat on the couch right away without looking for his friend. Had he lost hope? Why was he still coming here?

The door opened and for a second Felix felt the small lightness of hope rising in him only get destroyed right away, leaving a heavy stitch in his heart. “Chan…”, he said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“You’re still here, Felix? You’re still here every day?” Chan asked and limbed to his brother, sitting down next to him.

“Are you hurt? What happened?” The younger put the straw doll back on the table and began to examine Chan with his eyes. “Where have you been? You’ve been away for two days now! Do you know how worried everyone was?”

“I was looking for Jisung…you know that.” He took Felix's hands which were running over his body, searching for injuries. “I’m fine. Just exhausted, I was on my feet for two days straight. My legs need some rest now.”

“Have you found him?” If yes, Jisung wasn’t with him. Felix wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question, but Chan shook his head. “Nothing.”, he answered but his voice was different. He might not have found Jisung, but Felix knew his brother long enough to know that he found something. Something that made him uncomfortable. “What is it…?”, he asked, afraid of the answer he might get.

“I don’t want to scare you, Felix. It’s probably nothing.”

“Then you can tell me, big brother. I am old enough for this and you told yourself you haven’t found anything out about Jisung.” There couldn’t be anything scarier than bad news of Jisung, right?

Chan looked at him for a while and nodded. “While I was searching for Ji, I met some of the Kim tribe, the shapeshifter clan.”

“Did they…did they do anything to you? Why were you so far away from home?” They weren’t on best terms with the shapeshifters, Felix knew that. But they weren’t enemies neither. Still, he didn’t want to meet two of them alone in the woods.

“I looked for Ji everywhere around here so I figured I had to move further. I tried my luck in their area, but I did it not only because of Jisung, you know…” His voice became more silent at the end. “You know, father is with them right now, discussing a way to become partners.”

Felix nodded. “Yes, he is.” They wanted to partner up with the shapeshifters. The Vampires began to become more of a threat lately and their father thought that being on good, no on friendly terms with the shapeshifters would put both tribes in a better position.

“I wanted to tell him Jisung is missing, to ask him for advice.”, Chan mumbled. “When he left I told him not to worry, Felix. But what now? Now Jisung is missing and I have no idea what to do anymore. I just, I wanted to talk to him.”

“What did he say…?” Felix took Chan's hands, pressing them slightly for support.

“I couldn’t talk to him. I meet two people. One carried the other on his back, he looked beaten up a lot. I didn’t want to get their attention but I was in a hurry so the one walking noticed me right away. As soon as he saw me, he tensed up, asking me, what I was wanting from them.” Chan sighed and shook his head. “When I was able to assure him that I didn’t have anything bad in mind, it turned out that I was talking to Minho, the personal guard of their prince and he was carrying his prince on his back…”

“But- but he was hurt!”, Felix pointed out and Chan nodded. Felix had heard stories of the Shapeshifter prince. People said he shifted into the most beautiful dhole and was an even more beautiful human.

“Minho told me they had a confrontation with some vampires while they were outside of the tribe. I offered him my help, he looked exhausted, almost drained out, but he didn’t want me to help. He asked me to leave, Felix. He wouldn’t let me come with them to see father. I thought if I would put more pressure on him, he was going to jump at me, so I let him go and went back. But…something isn’t right there, Felix.”

The younger nodded. “Right. It’s strange. Why wouldn’t he let you visit our father? Have you asked for Jisung?”

Chan sighed. “I did. He told me, that only my father was with them, but that he hadn’t left the hut with their king for days. The negotiations must be very hard, I fear.”

“Possible…”, Felix mumbled. “But why would he think you wanted to hurt them…? This won’t get in my head.”

“Maybe because of the fight they might have had before. He seemed still under shock to me.”

The younger lend back at his brother's shoulder. “I wish father was here. He would know what to do Chan…”

“Yes, I am sure he would.”

Jisung felt cold. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting on this hard ground, how long he was wearing the chains around his wrists. He didn’t know how long since he was robbed of his eyesight. It must have been days. Days without any voice, any presence of anything. It was just him, the darkness, and the cold floor and walls.

Jisung scoffed. Mr. Park must have meant what he said. Jisung should suffer and he did. He knew that Hyunjin visited him every day, giving him one paper cup of water and one slice of bread. They didn’t want him to starve to death, but Jisung felt so weak he almost thought about death as the only way out of this situation. Hyunjin also didn’t talk to him. He did what he was advised to do and left.

The only person who talked to him every day was the one, Jisung wanted to hear the less. Every evening, Mr. Park came to his place with Hyunjin, asking him, once Hyunjin was out of the room if Jisung finally gave up. If he was ready to follow his Master and to be nice.

Jisung grimaced. That was another way out of here. But he couldn’t even imagine in what situation it would bring him. Jisung was willing to break before giving in to this monster. It was all his fault. The Vampire had killed his chief, he tortured him and who knows what he would do next? Those people never had enough. He wanted revenge. What if Mr. Park still wasn’t satisfied? What if he would reach out to their tribe? What if he finds Chan in the woods or Felix? What if…what if the Vampire had already killed his entire tribe? His father? For a reason Jisung knew is father had done something to the Vampire. Mr. Park was way too happy to find out that Jisung was his son.

Jisung had to get back. He had to warn them, to help them prepare for what was about to come. He wanted to save them. The wolf tried to wind his hands out of the chains, ignoring the pain he felt in his wrists that were sore from all his useless attempts to free himself. He sniffed in pain but tried nevertheless. He had to get out. Jisung turned around, pulled at the chains, and tried to pull them out of the wall. He had to warn his tribe. Pushing his still hurting foot against the wall, he tried to put more strength into his attempt. Jisung had to do something, anything.

It was useless. With every day more in this place, Jisung was losing more of his energy. He couldn’t fight anymore but he knew he had to. He had to get out, he had to warn them, to save them. Unintentional pictures of the head of Bang crossed his mind again, slowly fading and turning into the heads of his friends, the head of his father. He heard those ugly laughing voices again and his head starts to ring.

His heart was beating strongly against his chest, that it began hurting soon. But Jisung couldn’t stop. Desperate he began to dig his ice-cold fingers in the place where the chains came out of the wall, not realizing how fast and unsteady his breath became. It became hard to breath for him, but he pushed himself further, he needed to do something. He felt the blood on his fingers, but he couldn’t stop. Tears were running down his cheeks. It felt so unreal. All of this was so unreal to him, almost like he would watch himself in a movie doing stupid stuff, which he knew wouldn’t work but tried no matter what.

Suddenly he cried out loud. Cowering on the floor and letting his feelings take over. He’d fought against them, tried to push his fear aside, but for what? It was useless, Jisung was useless. He couldn’t do anything to protect the people he loved, he wasn’t even able to protect himself. All Jisung wanted was to get out of here, he wanted to see the light again, to feel the warmth of the sun, and to hear the wind running through the leaves. He wanted to smell freshly cut fields and to hear the river while he was laying in his bed. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t strong enough. Jisung was weak. That’s what he had to admit to himself.

The door opened and Jisung could only imagine how he must have looked like, totally collapsed on the floor. Shivering heavily, he tried to keep at least a little bit of honor and sat up. Not straight, but at least as much as his aching body and mind would let him. He heard Hyunjins footsteps getting closer. He was faster than on his other visits and Jisung bet he sat a few seconds longer next to him than he would normally before he stood up and went back again, taking his scent with him. It was the only thing that was still appealing to Jisung and made him calm down for a second.

“Jisungie. Not feeling well?” The cold voice of the Vampire rang in his ears and made Jisung wince. He couldn’t talk, it was like he didn’t know-how. “Hm. I see. Still not wanting to accept your new role?” Jisung felt his body tremble again. “I see.” Mr. Park sounded unsatisfied. “Hyunjin, you’ve forgotten something.”

“Master, I think-“

“Hyunjin!”

Jisung heard Hyunjin come back. When he felt a grip around his arm, he backed off to the wall behind him. “Jisung, give me your arm.”, Hyunjin said coldly. The wolf laughed shortly but it came out more like a deep sob. Right. It was this Hyunjin, not the nice one, he began to like days ago.

The blonde took his arm and pulled his sleeve up, to run a new needle in his arm. Jisung wanted to fight against it, but he had no strength left anymore. “Why?”, he whispered into his own darkness, broken. Jisung hadn’t expected Hyunjin to answer, but it still hurt to be greeted with silence again. Hyunjin went back.

The door was about to went shut again. This was it? He would be left alone again in this cold room and with his terrifying thoughts?

“Okay…”, he whispered, his voice shaking. The door didn’t fell shut. Of course not, Mr. Park had good ears, Jisung knew.

“You want to say something, Jisungie?” He sounded amused. Normally his tone would have made Jisung fume, but it didn’t. Not anymore.

“I agree.”

“You agree to what, Jisungie?”

The wolf took a deep shakily breath. “To your conditions. I agree to your conditions.”

“Which are?”

Jisung bit down on his lip. It hurt him to commit but not as much as he would have thought. He wished it was different, but it simply didn’t bother him anymore. “I obey. I will do, whatever you want me to.”

Long footsteps came up to him. Mr. Park was kneeling in front of him. “Not as much of a fighter that I thought you are, Jisungie. I can’t complain though.” When Jisung felt his cold Hands under his chin, he almost turned his head away. But the urge to do so wasn’t as prominent as before. It still bothered him but there wasn’t any reason to fight this man anymore.

“Let’s see if you meant what you said…” Jisung felt warm air against his skin and then he felt wet lips pressed against his. The wolf blinked, feeling his heart beating against his rips in panic. All he could hope for was that this uncomfortableness would soon be gone. He didn’t kiss the man back though, too busy to fight his bad feelings. It felt like an eternity until their lips parted.

“You’re not fighting anymore. Good Jisungie, I am proud of you. Although we have to work on your own commitment to your words.” Mr. Park stood up and went back to the door. Jisung felt pure panic rising again. “I-I just told you I obey. Why are you going to leave me behind?”, he rattled off.

“Cute. Isn’t he?”, Mr. Park smiled. “The first step in understanding his new life and already so clingy. Hyunjin.”

The blonde came to Jisung again and nestled at his chains. Soon after he heard a click and they were falling off his wrists. “Stand up.”, Hyunjin commanded and Jisung tried, his mind still not realizing what was happening. The wolf tried to stand on his wonky limbs but days in fear without enough food and enough water didn’t give the brown-haired enough strength to keep his weight up. Before Jisung collapsed at the ground again, his body was held by strong arms. “Careful.” Jisung could almost hear the caring sound in Hyunjins voice before he was picked up by him bridal style.

“Bring him to my private rooms.”, Mr. Park commanded.

“He’s almost passed out, he should rest and find some strength.”, Hyunjin mumbled.

“It’s exactly the state I want him to be in. Stop talking back to me, Hyunjin.”

“Y-Yes. I am sorry.”

Jisung heard Mr. Park going into a different direction, leaving him alone with Hyunjin. Resting against the man’s body, pure exhaustion was hitting the smaller and he felt his eyes falling shut, while his body stopped shivering so much. Although Hyunjin's body always had been on the colder side, he felt warmth embrace right now. Jisung felt almost protected.

Hyunjin wasn’t the man Jisung had hoped he was. Jisung couldn’t even think of the taller as a friend, but Jisung found himself feeling safe around him again. Maybe he was too desperate to find at least something or someone who could give him the feeling to be home and cared for.

He heard a door open and when Hyunjin went in with him, he was hit with warm air. Jisung heard the crackling of a fire somewhere in the room that made the air so unbelievable comfortable and warm. When his body touched a soft mattress, he sighed in relief. He hadn’t had the feeling of something soft for such a long time. But when he realized that Hyunjin was about to separate from him, he ducked his fingers in his shirt, holding Hyunjin near. “Don’t.”, he whispered. “Please don’t go. Please don’t leave me.” Jisung didn’t want the only comforting person in this nightmare to let him alone again.

Hyunjin sighed. “You gave Mr. Park your word, you already forgot?”, he asked, not caring, but almost angry.

“I…I just couldn’t stay there any longer. I-I.” Was it wrong? Should he have stayed down there? What difference would it have made?

“You had an anxiety attack. It kicked you out of your mind…”, Hyunjin sighed. “Now you have to live with the consequences.”

“Consequences?” Jisung feared to ask, but he did it anyway.

“Do you think I brought you here to rest? Mr. Park soon will come to you and get what he couldn’t get from you when you had arrived here.” Hyunjins cold hands took Jisungs, loosening his grip on his shirt. “You will be able to rest after that, I think. Unless he has other plans. But now you have to do what he says. Never forget that, hear me?”

“Hyunjin, I’m…I’m scared…”, Jisung whispered. He felt Hyunjins hand stroking his cheek softly. “I know…”, he whispered. “I wished you would have fought for just a few more days…just a few…” He bent forward and kissed Jisungs forehead before he stood up.

“What? What do you mean?”

“You don’t have to know. Mr. Park will be here soon…”

The door went shut and Jisung was left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I wanted to thank my first cheering commenters! Thank you so much, you made me so so happy! <3
> 
> Also: Next chapter is going to be a ride. Prepare for that!
> 
> If you want to talk about the fic or anything else, hit me up @SenifyLeah on twitter!
> 
> byebye  
> SenifyLeah


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter:  
> -Hyunjin and Jisung  
> -Seungmin Minho Chan and Felix

**Chapter 7**

Jisung felt cold. Although he heard the crackling of the fire, he felt so incredibly cold. Hyunjin had left him alone again. Hyunjin had let Mr. Park enter this room. Hyunjin didn’t stop Mr. Park from demanding the things he wanted. And Jisung was scared.

It began with slight touches and strokes through Jisungs hair. _You’re beautiful_ , he’d whispered in his ear. _I can give you everything you need_. Empty promises and even if he’d meant them, Jisung didn’t want any of it. Mr. Park let his hands wander over his body, exploring every little inch of it. This wasn’t right. Jisung hadn’t allowed it. Yet the Vampire did what he did. He was talking to Jisung, telling him that he’s proud of his new puppy, that it took a while for Jisung to adapt, but even foolish puppies could learn.

Jisung shivered. Indeed, he had learned. He knew better and forced himself to do nothing, to simply sit on the bed next to the Vampire and let him have his way with Jisung. At some point, it would be over, right? Everything has to come to an end, even nightmares. If he would just sit here and not fight against it, it would soon be over. Mr. Park would soon be done.

Suddenly he felt teeth on his neck. Teeth that slowly were pinned in his flesh. Jisung breathed heavy, because of the pain running through his body. He tried to ease the pain with an even breath. Mr. Park was sucking on his skin, drinking his blood. Jisung shivered more. He’d never imagined the vampire drinking his blood, the blood of a werewolf. “You’re tasting good.”, he murmured in a lustful voice. Jisung could tell his movements became sloppy but the pressure in his hands became stronger on his body.

Jisung closed his eyes. Trying to let his mind drift far away. He listened to the fire and began to keep his senses directed to any other things around him but not on the things Mr. Park was doing.

He heard the door open and Jisung could have bet to smell one of his favorite scents for a short moment. Jisung asked himself who it was and why he was allowed to enter without knocking and he asked himself why Mr. Park just didn’t stop. Instead, he squeezed his tight more and licked over his neck. The Vampire was caught up in his lust.

There was something like a loud blow and then Mr. Parks body fell down on his. “What…?”, he whimpered confused, not daring to use his hands to at least feel what happened. Then Mr. Park's body was dragged off from Jisung before he felt a cold hand on his cheek. “We don’t have much time, Jisung. We have to hurry.”

“Hyun…jin…”, Jisung mumbled confusedly. The blonde came back to him. He didn’t leave him. Hyunjin cared for him. Jisung felt a woolen blanket over his shoulders. “It’s cold outside but we don’t have time to change you. This has to do it.” The wolf grabbed the blanket, welcoming the embracing warmth. “What do you mean by that?”

“When I say we don’t have much time, I want you to climb on my back. You can’t walk let alone run in your current state. Come on.” Hyunjin grabbed Jisungs hand and shoved him on his back. “Hold on tight, Han.” And then Hyunjin ran.

“But Mr. Park…” There was nothing Jisung didn’t want more than leaving this place. But he didn’t want to bring Hyunjin in danger as well.

“He’s knocked out. But he’ll get back to his senses soon. We should be somewhere out in the city when that happens.” Hyunjin was running fast. Jisung couldn’t see it but he felt Hyunjins body working under his and he began to feel bad.

“I am sorry, I am not of a huge help here…and you bringing yourself in danger for me…You don’t have to do that, Hyunjin. Just…show me the way out, I’ll be fine…” Opposite of his words, Jisung felt his hands dig more into Hyunjins shoulders. He knew it was the right thing to do, but if he could decide selfishly he would want Hyunjin around. The wolf felt so lost, in fact, he was lost. How would he be able to find his way out of the city? Jisung couldn’t even see anything.

“You’re really that stupid? I knocked out Park. Do you think there would be any possibility for me to get back there? The moment I set one step back into this house I am dead meat.”

Jisiung didn’t know how they were able to pass the guards. Alls Jisung did was to be quiet when Hyunjin asked him to. The sound of the cars was loud now and directly next to them. They had made it out of the building and were running down the street. Hyunjin often changed the direction he was going and sometimes the traffic noises were louder as on other streets they were walking on.

Jisung didn’t dare to say anything. He knew Hyunjin was right. But he didn’t understand why the blonde did all this for him. What was the reason behind it? He wanted Jisung to obey, didn’t he? Hyunjin was happy with living in the mansion and he never complained about Mr. Park. So why was he doing this for Jisung? He wanted to ask the man but he was too scared. He didn’t want Hyunjin to remember what he was losing by helping Jisung out of here.

Was this even possible? The city was humongous and even if Hyunjin knew his way around the streets, even if he knew the way out, the wall surrounding the city was still there. How would they be able to pass it? All of this screamed like suicide to Jisung and yet Hyunjin was here, carrying him and helping him escape.

After what felt like hours Hyunjin rested and set Jisung down. “We’ll be safe here for toning.”, he said. “Where?”, Jisung asked. He couldn’t find the entrance of their place to stay. “Where is it?” The wolf slowly reached out his hands, trying to find the entrance. While he was searching his way, he heard Hyunjin laughing.

“Ey. This is not funny, Hyunjin? I am still blind, okay?” He felt Hyunjins hands on his wrist, pulling him down. Soon after he found himself sitting on the man’s lap. “Silly.”, he laughed and run his hand through Jisungs hair. “We have to sleep outside for now.”, he said and Jisung could tell the other was smiling at him.

“Oh…” Sleeping outside was no problem for Jisung. He often slept outside with Chan and Felix. But Jisung still felt cold and he didn’t wear anything warm neither. Ever since the incident at the party, Jisung hadn’t changed his clothes. That’s why he was still rocking his dark blue suit without a shirt. Hyunjin gave Jisung the blanked but at the end of the year, nights were cold, Jisung knew that.

“I am sorry, Jisung. I wished I came up with a better plan, but I had to act fast if I wanted to get you out there today…”, Hyunjin mumbled and pulled Jisungs body closer at his. “I try to keep you warm every night, promised.”, he whispered. The blonde must feel Jisungs shiver.

Jisung shook his head. “I am glad you did. I don’t care for a good plan, Hyunjin. We will do it, we will find a way out, together.”

“Actually, I had a plan. But I had to wait for it, the right time wasn’t there. But I guess we can try on that plan. It might be our only chance out as well. But for this plan to work, we have to keep ourselves inconspicuous for a while, okay?”

Jisung nodded. He hoped Hyunjin would tell him more about the plan. He wanted to know everything, but as usual, the blonde kept quiet. The wolf felt a little bit disappointed but didn’t ask for any information. Hyunjin had his reasons, Jisung was sure.

Suddenly Rain began to fall down on them, who were sitting on the ground of a small alley behind a dumpster. ”Wow. What comes next? Snow? A tornado?”, Jisung frowned and snuggled deeper to Hyunjin, who laughed again but held him tight. “I think the rain comes just in time.”

“Why?”

“Now not any dog can pick off our scents and find us. It’s all washed by the rain.”

“I am pretty sure the city is too dusty and too smoky for any kind to get the wind of whatever. I can’t even pick up your scent properly because I always smell some pastries mixed with rotten trash…”

“That’s because we’re hiding behind a dumper, Hanie!”, Hyunjin laughed and shook his head. “Trust me. While all these different scents might be overwhelming for you, dogs here are trained to ignore them. By the way, why do you try to pick up my scent?”

Jisung blushed. He knew Hyunjin asked him that because he didn’t want to discuss it. But why did he have to ask him this question? He could have asked how he felt, how his feet were, but he asked why he loved scenting him? “It’s just…nothing special, you know?”

“My scent isn’t special?”, Hyunjin scoffed. “Thank you for that I guess.”

“No! Not your scent Hyunjin! Your…your scent is…I just meant the reason behind it isn’t special…”

“Then tell me, if it’s not special.” He reached for his shin and softly tilted Jisungs head up. “And look at me Jisung…”

“I can’t look at you…I can’t see you…”, Jisung whispered, feeling Hyunjins breath on his lips. They were so close.

Hyunjin cupped his face with both of his cold hands. “But I can see you, Hanie. And I love looking at you…so please…don’t turn away from me…”, he whispered, not letting go of Jisung.

“I…I feel comforted…”, the wolf stuttered, hating himself for his shaky voice.

“Hm?”

“Your scent. It is comforting…like a soft and warm blanket.”, he whispered. “It’s a nice scent…”

“So? Describe it. What do I scent like…?”

“It’s a very sweet scent. Vanilla and lavender…”, Jisung smiled. “Oh, and it’s nice that you smell like human instead of a bloody Vampire.”

Hyunjin let his hand sink to Jisungs lap, which meant no excuse for Jisung to stay this close to Hyunjin any longer. “You don’t like the scent of a Vampire, Jisung?”

Jisung shook his head. “No. I…never hand anything against it, to be honest. But…now. When I think of it, only bad memories cross my mind.”, he mumbled.

“I understand…”

“But in the end, it doesn’t matter. Because you’re human and the scent of Vanilla and Lavender is way stronger than the human scent.”

“So, my scent is sweet, right? That’s kind of nice…”, Hyunjin pulled Jisung close against his chest. Before Jisung could relish the feeling, he felt something on his head. The blonde must smell his hair. “Don’t.”, he whined and pushed himself away from a little. “You will only smell my wet hair, human senses aren’t as well build as wolves. In the worst case, it might remind you of a wet dog!” But he has pulled close again. “Hyunjin…”

“Don’t worry, I am not trying to smell anything! I am just shielding you from the rain…”

“You don’t have to-“

“I want.”

Jisung could swear Hyunjin was trying to smell at least something from him. He sighed but decided to cuddle closer to his friend, he’d warn him about the dog smell. So Jisung allowed himself to relax a little. It was always warm in Hyunjins arms and the rain gave him the perfect excuse to melt into the other. “Thank you rain…”, he whispered and was answered with Hyunjins light laugh. There was something Jisung wanted to say, something Hyunjin would understand. Jisung only had to say it.

“Thank you, Hyunjin…”

“Anytime…”

Chan sat on a trunk in front of their fire. He looked at the two strangers sitting in front of him. One was incredibly beautiful, it even made Chan's heart race for a second. The other one was beautiful as well but his face (and maybe body? Chan couldn’t only see his face) looked like he’d gone through a lot the past days. He’d seen both of them in the woods some days before.

They were Kim Seungmin, the prince of the shapeshifter tribe, and Lee Minho, his personal guard. Chan asked himself how someone so feline would be able to be the personal guard for a princess, but he gave Minho the benefit of the doubt. Those two had come the way to their tribe to tell him something.

It had started raining by now and Felix had given everyone a blanket to at least shield everyone a little from the rain. Everything Chan had gotten out of Seungmin by now was a stupid condition, nothing more.

“So, you want me to guarantee Lee Minho impunity if you tell us what you know. Did I understand this right?”

Seungmin nodded. “Yes.”

“Sounds like I would want to imprison him right away? He doesn’t look like a cupid to me.”

The prince sighed. “Just give me your word and I tell you things you might be interested in.”

Chan laughed. “No?”

Seungmin looked at Chan taken aback. “Why not?”

“Why would I do something like that? I don’t even know if your information is worth the price.” He let his eyes wander to the not so bodyguard looking guard next to Seungmin. He was shrunken in himself but he tried to hold his gaze. He had nuts and Chan liked that.

The prince sighed. “If you guarantee Minho's impunity, I might be able to help you finding the whereabout of Han Jisung.”

As soon as Jisung's name was thrown out, Chan stood up. “Where is he?!” Minho followed and stood up as well, stepping in front of Seungmin, his eyes shooting daggers into Chan's direction. “I knew I was right when I searched for him in your territorium!”

“Seungmin hasn’t done anything to Han Jisung! We haven’t done anything to him!”, Minho growled, ready to fight if he had to. But Chan knew better than to fight. He had to get answers first.

“Then tell me, why do you want me to grant him impunity?!”

Seungmin had stood up, laying a hand on the guard's shoulder. “Step back, Minho…”

“But…“

“It’s okay.” When Minho stepped aside, Seungmin looked at Chan with a sad smile. “In Order to help me, he made bad decisions and you would have the right to punish him according to your law.” He looked at Minho next to him, who was extremely tense, Chan could tell. “But I want to remind you that everything he did, was out of good intentions. He wanted to save me and in order to fulfill his vow to me, he didn’t realize what he was doing.”

Chan frowned. “What did you to Jisung?”

Seungmin shook his head. “Nothing. He did nothing to him.”

“Then why this farce?”

“As I said. I will tell you more, once you agree on my only condition.” Seungmin took out a letter and a feather to write. “I set up a contract. Please read it and then set your signature.”

Chan grabbed the paper and the feather. “What the heck? Even a contract?” He read the contract. Why would they want him to sign this? Chan knew he couldn’t trust it but he had to knew where Jisung was and if all it costs was signing this and giving Lee Minho immunity to whatever he’d done, it would be justified, right?

“My father isn’t here to sign. You’re sure that my signature would be enough?” And again. Minho tensed up. What kind of game were they playing? But he had no time to find out. Jisung for sure needed help.

“It is. I want you to sign it.”

“Why…why do you even know where Jisung is?”, Felix asked finally. He stood behind Chan and favored it let Chan talk, but this question was heavy on his heart. Chan looked at Seungmin, but it was Minho who answered.

“Our path crossed a few days before. I wasn’t able to help him, I am sorry.”

“To-to help him? What do you mean by that? Is he in danger? Is he hurt? Is he even still alive??”, Felix began to panic and Chan pulled him closer to himself, hugging him tightly. He saw Seungmins hands formed into fists.

“As I said. I would love to give you the information but not before Bang Chan signed the contract.”

“Fuck off.”, Chan hissed and signed the already wet contract. No matter what was coming, as soon as his father was back, he would be able to neglect the contracts Chan made. They just had to get the information out of them.

The prince took the paperback and put it into his pocket. “Thank you for your understanding.”

“I am not understanding anything, Seungmin. You better make me do!”

Seungmin nodded. “Han Jisung is in the city.”

The bomb had gone off.

If Chan could have imagined what was the worst possible to happen to Jisung, this was even worst. “What…?”, he asked airlessly. He almost felt like choking.

“He is in the city.”, Seungmin repeated and let his head sink. “He must have been kidnapped in the woods and brought to one of the Vampire lords. His name is Park.”

“Where do you got that information from?”

Seungmin bit down on his lip. “I was there myself. I got kidnapped as well and Minho was there to save me…that’s when he saw Han Jisung.” Seungmin looked to Minho, asking him to continue talking.

“When Seungmin went missing I searched for him until I made a lucky strike, finding his kidnapper in our territorium. He told me where I would be able to find Seungmin. I knew…I wouldn’t get past the wall by myself so…I luckily had something in my hands I could offer to the kidnapper, who worked for Park. That’s how I got in contact with him. When I…visited…him I hoped to be able to see Seungmin, but all I saw Han Jisung.”, Minho sighed. “I didn’t recognize, but I knew his name and Park was so proud that he had got his hands on Han Jisung. I…simply had to play the game to gain his full trust. I made it look like we’re not on best terms and that I kind of am interested in him like he was.”

“How was he? Was he fine?”, Felix asked worriedly.

Minho sighed but nodded. “When I saw him a second time at a party he was still well. He had no bruises or anything, I was really surprised by that. So, I figured Park must have been really fond of him, you know?”

“Must have been…? What…what happened?”, Felix asked, holding onto Chan as if his life depends on it.

“He…lost his mind. He got angry and shifted into his wolf. He killed one Vampire and before he could kill another, he was knocked out.”

“What…what happened there for Jisung to snap like that?”, Chan asked confused. He knew Jisung and he would never kill if there was a choice.

“After the Party I got Seungmin back and I simply left. I should have at least tried to get your fiancé out of there. I am deeply sorry, Bang Chan.”

Chan looked at him in confusion. “My fiancé? Jisung isn’t my fiancé.”

Seungmin and Minho looked at them surprised. “He’s not? But he’d told that he’s the fiancé of the chiefs’ son.”

Chan runs his hand through his hair. “Why would he do that? Silly…”, he mumbled. It was only logical that Jisung dug his own grave this statement. “He isn’t my fiancé but Felix.”

The younger blonde nodded. He was shivering but Chan didn’t know if it was from the news they’d heard or if it was because of the rain. “Anyway.” Chan looked at Minho and then to Seungmin. “I don’t railroad Minho for not helping Jisung. As for now, we do not have any partnership until our fathers have discussed it out. I get why you wanted the contract, but let me tell you, it is not needed. I would have tried to save Jisung first as well.”

Seungmin blinked confused but nodded.

“We have to get Jisung out of there.”

Minho scoffed. “You won’t be able to do so!”

“You made the impossible possible for your prince. Let’s do it again, we only have to find something that this Park guy wants.”, Chan said. “Something we could offer to him.”

“There won’t be anything, believe me. At least anything you would be willing to give.”

“You found something!”

“This was just a coincidence. A lucky moment for me. But this won’t happen again.”, Minho sighed, walking up and down an invisible line. He began to get nervous again.

“If there is anything we can do for you Chan, please let us know. We want to help you, to get Han Jisung back. But maybe we should think about it on another day. You have to let this information sink first.”, Seungmin tried to soothe the latter. “I am sure we will find a solution when we’ve all slept a little and are less wet. Right?” Seungmin looked at Felix and offered him a comforting smile.

Hesitant the younger brother nodded and looked at Chan. “He’s right. Maybe…we should go and sleep and think on our own of a way to help Sungie. And tomorrow we can come together again and brainstorm…”, he whispered.

Chan didn’t want to. He couldn’t. He was wide awake. How was it possible for him to sleep if he knew his best friend was trapped in the city by a Vampire Lord? But when he looked at Felix, he knew that his younger brother wouldn’t. take any of this for much longer. He needed to rest and to calm down, so Chan agreed.

“Be our guests if you want to help us. I would appreciate it. I am sure Minho knows a lot of what is behind the wall, it might help us.”

Seungmin nodded. “We will stay and help as long as Han Jisung is finally back home.” Minho took Seungmins hand. “Prince. What if-“

“As I said. We will stay.”

Chan lifted one eyebrow. Why was Minho behaving strangely again? “I will let you show you your hut for the time of your staying.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Please let me know your guesses! Will Chan be able to help Jisung? And Hyunjin? Will he be able to protect Jisung until Chan gets there? How long can Minho and Seungmin carry the heavy secret they have?
> 
> See you in the next chapter!  
> SenifyLeah


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Hyunjin, Jisung  
> \- Changbin  
> \- Chan, Felix, Seungmin, Minho
> 
> Also, I am thinking of showing you what the boys are looking like (in human and in shifted form. If there's any interest in it, please let me know! I will make an extra "Chapter" for this this week, if you want to.

**Chapter 8**

The warm wind was blowing softly through Jisungs brown hair. He loved the early summer mornings the most. Usually, a late sleeper, a morning like this could lure him out of his hut. The sun was glittering over the river next to his hut, making his wheel spin. Yes, his wheel was useless, but Jisung thought that it was no crime to love useless things. Even a wheel without a reason to exists can make someone happy.

He heard light footsteps getting nearer and when Jisung looked up he saw Hyunjin, his blonde hair shining in the morning sun. “You came!”, he said louder than he wanted, making Hyunjin laugh. “Of course, I told you I would.” He took some steps closer to Jisung, looking around. “So, this is where you live? I like it, it’s beautiful.”

A small smile showed on Jisungs lips. “Yeah, I really love it and I miss my home so much, Hyunjin…” The taller stroke a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. “Hey, I told you. Everything will be alright. You’re here now, aren’t you?” He smiled at him softly and Jisung nodded slightly. “Yeah..”

A few seconds passed, both standing next to each other, Hyunjins Hand still somehow running through his hair, making Jisung shiver pleasant. “Do you want to show me your home?”

“Yes-yes of course!” The wolf took Hyunjins hand and went back into his hut, the blonde right behind him. “It’s not really cleaned up, I’m sorry. But no matter how I look at it, I can’t get myself to clean. It will get messy soon, anyway…”

Hyunjin laughed and looked around. He took some of the stuff Jisung had on display and put them back shortly after. “I like it. It’s messy, but it’s cozy at the same time. You have a lot of stuff in your home and I bet that’s why it’s this comfortable and homely.”

“Thank you…”, Jisung smiled and set down on his sofa, the wood silently cracking under his weight. Shortly after, Hyunjin followed and set next to him. “Thank you for showing me your home, Jisung…”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re living here with me now, don’t you? That’s why you came, right?”

Hyunjin was taken aback blinking at the younger but eventually nodded. “Yes, that’s why I came…”

A bright smile showed on Jisungs lips. He scooped closer to the man next to him and leaned his head on Hyunjins shoulder. “There is enough space upstairs for two beds.”, he mumbled. “I promise, I can get you one as soft as mine! I don’t have another room, that you would be able to get your own though. But you can put all your stuff wherever you want! It’s okay, don’t worry about it! Oh wait, you don’t have any stuff…but you will get things you like here! And those you can put in my hut...our hut! You can also decorate and-“

“Hanie!”, Hyunjin laughed making Jisung look up to him, feeling the soft tingle in his chest and stomach again, that he always felt when they were together and this near. “Hm…?”

“You’re babbling…”, Hyunjin grinned and Jisungs felt his cheek turning red. “I’m sorry!”, he said out loud, wanting to put back some space between them, but he was held in place by Hyunjins hand which had found its way back to his cheek. “It’s okay. You’re really cute like this…”, Hyunjin whispered and smiled before he bent down to kiss Jisung softly.

The wolf panted softly at their intimate touch and scooted closer, grabbing the shirt of the taller slightly. Hyunjins lips felt soft and tasted sweet like some berries Jisung used to collect in the woods for his tribe.

He sighed pleasing when Hyunjins lips wandered to his neck, leaving featherily kisses and bits on his skin. “You’re beautiful, Jisungie…”, he murmured, nipping at the tanned skin of the wolf. For the first time in long, he felt worshiped and loved. Hyunjin made him feel warm again on the inside.

“I can give you everything you need…”, Hyunjin whispered, his lips still resting on his neck. A queasy feeling rushed in Jisungs body. Those words...he had heard them before. _You’re beautiful, I can give you everything you need._ Suddenly Jisung felt highly uncomfortable with Hyunjin near him. He tried to push himself away, but he was held in place by the man’s arms. “Hyunjin…”, he whispered. “Let go…please.”

Jisung began to panic, hitting at Hyunjins chest, the other still placing small bites to his neck. “Don’t…” Hyunjis grip around him got firmer. “Don’t fight against me. I know you like this, Jisungie.” His voice sounded different. Deeper than normal and slightly humming, not in a way the blonde had ever spoken to him. Hyunjin sounded lecherous.

Not knowing what to do, Jisung started crying. He didn’t try to hold them back, Hyunjin scared him right now, made him question the blonde’s reasons for helping him again. Then suddenly he felt a pointed pain at his neck. The wolf gasped as the latter bit him. Still not able to get away from the older, Jisung shrugged his shoulders up as far as he could, making it as uncomfortable for Hyunjin as possible.

Hyunjin was a Vampire. He’d bitten him, he was drinking his blood. Jisungs had begun to spin, when Hyunjin finally put some space back between them, looking at him with red eyes. “You’re tasting good.”, he murmured. A cold shiver runs down his spine when the blond turned into a too familiar face. Mr. Park looked at him with his winning grin. Painfully slow he licked over his lips, tasting even the last bit of Jisungs blood on his lips. “Thank you for inviting me to your home, Jisungie.”

Jisung stood up, feeling dizzy from his blood lost but still managed to flee from the couch they were sitting on. “Jisung!”, Mr. Park called after him. “Jisung, wait!” For a slight second, Jisung could see the sorrow in Mr. Park's mimic. But the wolf knew better than to fell for it. He sprinted to the door but was held back by the Vampires strong hands and turned around. “Jisung, please, listen!”

The wolf turned his head away, still in a panic. “Hanie, I’m so sorry. I am really sorry…” His eyes widened. Hyunjin? He heard Hyunjins voice, didn’t he? Jisung looked at the man holding him. It was clearly Hyunjin looking at him, his eyes worried. “Hyun…jin…”, he whispered out of breath and the taller nodded.

“I thought you were Park…”

“He’s not here, he can’t harm you anymore…”, Hyunjin told him, smiling softly.

His body relaxed a little, but the pain in his neck was still there. When he touched his neck, he felt something sticky at his fingertips. Looking at them, Jisung saw his own blood. Confused he looked back up to Hyunjin who was gone again. Instead, Mr. Park was looking at him with hungry eyes, holding him strongly. “Jisungie, you thought you would get away from me?”

Feeling panic rising in him again, Jisungs body shook strongly. He tried to get out of the grip of the Vampire again, kicking and hitting around him as much as he could. “Jisung!”, Mr. Park was screaming again, struggling to keep the wolf in place.

“Hanie!”

Hyunjin. But soon after he heard Mr. Park screaming at him again. They began to mix together, both shouting at him different things. But Hyunjin was telling him the same thing over and over again.

“Wake up!”

Jisungs eyes flew open and he was hit with the cold and wet feeling of his body. Hyunjin pulled the still shivering body in his arms, pressing the wolf at his own wet body, keeping him firmly in place.

“Hyunjin…”

“You had a nightmare, Hanie. It’s okay. I am here with you, I take care of you…”, Hyunjin whispered, his voice sounding ropy.

“I want to go home.” Jisungs voice broke. He was still scared and now that he was awake he knew in what situation he and Hyunjin were. They’d run away from the mansion and Hyunjin brought him to wherever they were now. The rain had stopped but their clothes and bodies were still wet and cold.

“I know…and I will bring you back home, I promise you.” Jisung nodded slightly. He was still not able to see, felt very cold and his uncomfortable clothes hang wet on his body. Even the woolen blanket he got from Hyunjin was soaked in water. Slowly he put his hand on his neck. Jisung knew it was only a dream but it had felt so real that he had the urge to check. There were bite wounds, but those were made from Park back in the mansion. They were almost healed. He sniffed and tried to calm down. Jisung tried to push the dream back, he didn’t want to think about it.

“Do you want to talk…?”, Hyunjin whispered, softly stroking through the wet strands of Jisungs hair. “About your dream…”, Hyunjin continued as he got no answer.

The smaller shook his head. “Just promise me, you’re not a Vampire and you’re not going to feet off of me one day…”, Jisung mumbled.

“I was a Vampire in your dream?”

The wolf nodded slowly. “It was a nice dream until that happened…”

“What was the nice part?”, Hyunjin asked softly, trying to direct his thoughts at the beautiful memories of the dream.

“I was in my hut and you visited me. Actually, you were moving in with me…I showed you around and you really seemed to like my home…”, he mumbled.

Hyunjin nodded. “I think I would like it. When I had to imagine your home, I think of it as very colorful, with lots of things inside that you like.”, he mumbled. “I also think of a tiny bit of healthy mess in your home.” Hyunjin sounded amused. He must have fun imagining how Jisung lived, the wolf thought and he loved listening to Hyunjins ideas.

“I am so messy Hyunjin, you can’t imagine…”, he laughed and scooted closer to his friend.

“Maybe not, but I am sure I will see it someday.”

Jisung nodded. “Of course. There is no way I would let you go back to this horrible place.” He felt Hyunjins had stopped for a few seconds until it continued stroking through his hair, which made Jisung feel so so comfortable.

“You’re sure, I can stay with you…?” His voice was quiet and Jisung would have had problems understanding him if his hearing wasn’t that of a wolf.

Jisung nodded. “Of course! You will stay at my tribe. Chan will welcome you with open arms because you’re the one who brought me back.”, Jisung smiled but he felt Hyunjin stiffen a little. “Don’t worry about your place to sleep. If you want, you can really move in with me.”, Jisung mumbled. He wasn’t sure why the taller became a little worried, but he could sense that Hyunjin had something on his mind.

“I would love that…”, Hyunjin whispered after a while. “Now go back to sleep. It’s still deep in the night.”

Jisung nodded and tried to find back his way to sleep. It wasn’t that easy considering the wintery weather and the state their bodies were in right now. “Hyunjin?”

“Hm…?” The taller was trying to sleep as well, Jisung could hear it at the sound of his voice.

“You have a plan, don’t you…?”

“I do. Don’t worry. I’ll tell you more, but for now, try to sleep…”

“Good night and…thank you Hyunjin. For everything.”

“Sleep tight, Hanie…”

The boy looked up when the room he was looked to opened and a familiar face was walking in. “Good morning Changbin Hyun.”, he said politely, a smile on his lips.

“Good morning Jeongin. Still in your pajama?”, the older grinned and put a paper bag on the table. “I bought you pastries.”, he said, his grin fading.

Jeongins smiled fades as well. He knew what it meant when Changbin bought him pastries. He loved the sweetness of them and usually, pastries managed to comfort him. “You love going like a bull at a gate, don’t you?”, he sighed. If this was a few years ago, Jeongin would be scared by now. As time went by, he grew numb. He hadn’t received any punishment for a very long time though, which made him think, why now. “What happened?”, he asked, not knowing if he wanted to know.

“Your brother fled.”, Changbin said, not trying to talk around the subject. He saw many feelings in Jeongins eyes right now. Was he scared or even relieved? Did he feel betrayed? Changbin couldn’t tell.

“And you think he…”

Changbin shook his head. “No. He won’t come and get you.” Jeongins world crumbled apart. The boy tried to not show, but the pain was clearly shown in his eyes. “He didn’t flee on his own. He helped a wolf and fled with him. I think he will have enough on his plate by trying to get him out first. He can’t come back to get you now, Jeongin.”

“A wolf? Why did he help a wolf? He…he always told me that even thinking of fleeing would be too dangerous.”

Changbin nodded. “He was right. They won’t get out. You know yourself, nobody gets out unnoticed, unless…”

“Unless there is someone with a good reputation helping you…”, Jeongin mumbled, looking at Changbin.

The Vampire took a few steps nearer to the boy in his pajamas. “Listen, Jeongin. We had it planned out. We wanted to get you and Jisung out of here as soon as I was ordered to bring some of Mr. Park's wine to the next city. I would have been able to collect you and Hyunjin would have had to get Jisung out and then I could have driven you out of the city before anyone would have noticed.”

Jeongin nodded. “But what happened?” He didn’t understand it. Why would Hyunjin risk this huge opportunity for them?

“I’m not sure of myself. Somehow Hyunjin snapped. He tried to ignore everything that was done to the wolf until the guy got broken. Before anything else could happen, he wanted to get him out of there. I don’t know why Hyunjin is so possessed with Jisung, but he grew extremely fast font of him.”

Jeongin sighed. “Are they save now?” He didn’t know if he should feel betrayed or if he should be worried about his older brother.

“I don’t know, Jeongin. I am sorry. Before Hyunjin took Jisung he came to me, telling me a place where he would wait for me to come. I’ll go there and talk to him.”

Jeongin sighed and nodded. “He told me to tell you, he’s sorry. And he hopes that you can forgive him…” A sad smile showed on the boy's lips. “I wish he would have come to me first…”

“You know, he couldn’t.”

The boy nodded. “How am I supposed to be angry at him, when all he does is suffering to keep me safe?”, Jeoingin mumbled and made Changbin snore a little. “He gives his best, but this time he failed you.”

“I guess there now is another one in his life, he cares for. He let him suffer in order to protect me, right?”

Changbin thought of the torture, Jisung had gone through by now and had to admit that Jeongin was correct. He didn’t know the wolf so his sympathy was clearly with Jeoingin, but yes. Hyunjin let Jisung suffer because he had to protect his younger brother.

“I think it’s my turn now. He had to help him at some point and for whatever reason, he couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Hyunjins betrayal was huge, Jeongin…”

The younger nodded. “So is the bag of pastries.”

“You’ve noticed. And you’re still not angry at him?”

“As I said. How is this my place to be angry at him, when for once I am not his first priority?”

Changbin sighed and went to a closet, taking off a tripod. “Sit down, I’ll arrange everything.”

Jeoingin nodded. He brought the pastries to his little kitchen and came back to sit down at the table. He felt his body shiver, not knowing what was going to happen to him. “Will it hurt?”, he asked with a shaky voice while looking at the Vampire setting the camera up.

“A little. I will bite you first, to numb it.”

Jeongins eyes widened. “But you’re not allowed to…”

“Yeah, but there’s no way I put you through the pain. Just be a good actor and try to look really pained.”

“Wha-what are you going to do?”

Changbin sighed and set down in front of him, the camera pointing at them. He took out a tweezer and looked Jeongin in the eyes. “I’ll pull your nails out…”

Jeongin fought the urge to run away in fear. He knew by now that it would be useless and that this punishment was going to happen to him no matter what he’d try. Every time Hyunjin did something wrong, he was on the receiving end and like this Mr. Park made Hyunjin subservient. He knew is older brother was in endless pain all the time, fighting against his own body and giving Mr. Park everything he wanted just to keep Jeongin safe.

“Give me your hand.”, Changbin held his open hand to Jeongin. “The right one.”, he said when the boy wanted to give him his left. The Vampire took him by his wrist and bit down into the milky flesh. Jeongin gasped at the pain but soon he felt how his wrist became numb. Changbin stopped and looked at Jeongin. “I inserted some of my venoms into your body. Your fingers must be numb by now?”

“Y-yes…”, Jeongin said, squeezing at his fingertips. “But I think, I am still feeling them a little.”

Changbin nodded. “I can’t numb you completely…I am sorry. But it will lessen the pain by a lot.” Changbin reached to the camera. “I start to record now.”

After pushing the button, the Vampire took the tweezer handheld Jeongins Hand down. Then, without looking at the boy, he began to pull out the nails of his right fingers one by one, not looking at Jeongin, not listening to his screams and pleads to stop, knowing the young boy must go through a lot of pain caused by him.

Felix was hugging Chan tightly. He couldn’t get any sleep last night although he was deadly tired. Every time he tried to sleep, he saw Jisung and a threatening Vampire. Sometimes he even killed his friend in front of his eyes. The omega searched for comfort in his brothers’ arms. The older was as exhausted as Felix was. He knew Chan hadn’t slept either. But he hadn’t had nightmares, he just didn’t try to sleep. Chans thoughts were all by Jisung and the city. He was searching for a plan nonstop. They both knew they had to be quick. Jisung might not have much time left.

When the two strangers came to the bonfire, Chan looked up with a smile on his lips. “Good morning. I hope you could rest a little.”

Seungmin smiled and sat down. “Yes, I was able to sleep. I have to admit I was very exhausted.”

Chan nodded. “You’ve shortly recovered and you had a long walk from your home to us. It’s natural to feel groggy afterward.”

Felix stood up and handed some of the breakfast they made to Seungmin and then to Minho, who still stood next to his prince. He still looked terrible. A warm smile showed on Felix's lips. “It’s okay. Please don’t feel guilty anymore. As Chan said, you had no choice but to leave Jisung behind. You wouldn’t have been able to get both of them out.”

Minho smiled lightly at Felix but addressed Chan soon after. “I…made something.” He handed over a scroll to Chan who opened it. “What…is this?”

On the large paper were squares and lines and one of the squares were marked with red chalk.

“I am sorry, you only had chalk here.”, Minho mumbled and bowed down. “I tried to draw it with a marker but I was informed that you don’t do any trade with cities at all.”

Chan nodded. “That’s right. We don’t want anything to do with those who murder us as soon as we turn our back on them…”

Seungmin bit down his lip. They were trading some things with the city near to them. But his tribe hadn’t had any problems with the citizens there as long as they didn’t try to get in.

“Anyway.”, Minho coughed slightly. “I drew a map. Everything I remember…every road, every house in the city is shown there.”

“You did all this last night?”, Chan asked taken aback. “Minho…this is…”

“I know. I know this isn’t enough! But I tried to remember as much as I could!” He stepped closer to Chan and set down next to him. “The times I visited the mansion, I was picked up there.” He pointed at a gate he’d marked in orange. “They would drive me this way…”, he traced the street with his finger. “That’s why I remember some street names and some of the houses. This is a baker for example. But I was only allowed to get out of the car once I reached here.” Minho pointed at a red square. “This is the mansion where they keep Jisung…” He felt Chan stiffen abruptly. “That’s where I saw him for the first time.”, Minho sighed.

“Thank you, Minho. Thank you very much…you don’t know how much of a help this is to us…”, Chan mumbles, his hands holding briefly on the paper in his hands.

Minho gulped. “I…when I saw him for the second time, he was here…”, the shapeshifter pointed to another square, marked in blue. “There they gave me Seungmin and there Jisung shifted, too.” Minho sighed. “I had to want out by myself, so I took a slightly different direction. That’s why I know some things in this part of the city.” He then pointed at some part, that wasn’t painted. “Those white parts…I’ve never been to. I don’t know what’s there or how it looks. I have no idea.”

Chan smiled slightly. “It’s okay. We don’t need this party anyway. We will figure out a way to get to the mansion and to free Jisung.” To Minho, Chan looked somewhat relieved and he was glad to be able to help Chan at least a bit. He still felt horrible for what he’s done.

“I will go with you, once you’ve decided on a plan.”, he said, making even Seungmin gasp. “Minho!”

He looked to his prince, feeling sorry for his decision. “I am sorry Seungmin. But I feel like I have to help here.”

The light-haired shapeshifter runs with his hand through his hair. “Fine. If you feel like it. But I want you to figure out a well-elaborated plan first.”

“Of course.”, Minho smiled and looked at Chan who himself was looking confused at Minho. “Why? Why would you help us?”

Minho bit on his lip, feeling nervous. “We’re on the same page, right? They did this to your tribe and to mine. Just because I am lucky to have Seungmin back doesn’t mean I am able to close my eyes and to pretend nothing has ever happened.”

Chan surveyed the shapeshifter in front of him. He didn’t look like a fighter. He wasn’t taller than Chan was and his body was small although he could see Minho had some muscles. But he had managed to get Seungmin out of that place, he’d fearlessly talked to that Vampire a few times and he knew his way around in the city. Minho would be of huge help. “Okay…” The blonde wolf nodded.

He pulled Minho in a tight hug, making the shifter gasp. “Thank you…Thank you a lot, Minho.”

The copper-haired shifter put his arms around Chan hesitant. He didn’t want to admit, but the embrace of the wolf chief felt warm like Minho fit in his arms perfectly. Only for a moment, he allowed himself to close his eyes and relaxed his sore body and mind just a little until he began melting into the other body without noticing. Chan still holding him tight.

A bowl full of deliciously smelling foot was pushed to his chest. “Yes, thank you for your help Minho. But don’t forget to eat!”, Felix smiled widely. “Chan, don’t forget to talk about your plans through with me too. I’ll come with you.”

“No, you won’t!”, Chan said, letting go of Minho and directing all his attention to his younger brother.

“He’s going to be my alpha. I have all the rights in the world to go get him!” Felix crossed his arms.

“No you haven’t and you know I won’t let you.”

The younger wolf stuck out his tongue. “Fine. I still want to know your plans and I am sure Seungmin would be delighted to know what his guard signed himself up for as well.”

Seungmin who had observed Felix closely nodded. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one!  
> Jeongin finally appeared! I felt so sorry to not having him involved earlier, but I couldn't >.<  
> So...maybe now some of Hyunjins actions seem a little bit more reasonable. But yeah..
> 
> What do you think of the story for now? I hope I was able to make it interesting to you all..!
> 
> See you in the next Chapter!
> 
> SenifyLeah


	9. Description - The world of wolves (NOT A CHAPTER)

As mentioned before, this isn’t a Chapter but a description of the world of Wolves and the main characters. We will start with the description first, then I’ll show you some pictures of the characters as well as their shifted forms (if there are some).

Let’s start!

**The world:**

In this fiction, the world consists of 4 different races: Vampires, Humans, Shapeshifter, and of course (Were)Wolves. Vampires and Humans live in the cities, which are usually surrounded by big walls to keep out the other creatures but mostly to keep those in who they bring there, or were born there into slavery (mostly humans).

Cities are very modern, they do have cars, light, running water, big houses – just like you’re used to, if not even a little more modern. Cities are monopoles and always big. There aren’t small cities or villages run by Vampires. That’s why usually, apart from the streets they are using to travel, nature is untouched between the cities.

In those untouched parts of the world, tribes have formed. They are run by small groups of wolves or shapeshifter. The tribes are usually more bound to nature and are using what they get from there. They don’t have running water, which is why tribes usually settle down near a river or lake. Every family (or single person) has their own hut, usually made of wood.

Shapeshifter and wolves aren’t enemies, but they aren’t friends neither. There are some cases where tribes start as partnerships and even get a friendly relationship. This is what the tribe of Seungmin and Chan were settling for.

Vampires don’t want anything to do with the outer people. The only thing they do is to trade for some food. Usually, shapeshifter and wolves have a rich harvest of which they trade some to the cities. Chans tribe doesn’t really trade, because they don’t want anything to do with them, Seungmins tribe on the other hand trades with the city next to their tribe (which is not the city Han was brought to!).

**Vampires:**

Vampires do drink blood to survive and they enjoy it. Drinking blood has something sexual to them, that’s why they tend to bite their partner during sex. Although dead, Vampires can bear children! But it’s also common that Vampires change humans into Vampires from time to time. To change them, they need to give them their blood before biting them and take so much of their blood, that their body dies. Once turned, humans need to bite a human and drink their blood to change fully into a Vampire. Without biting, they technically are Vampire, but they aren’t as fast and as strong as fully turned Vampires. Not fully changed Vampires don’t have their fangs always visible, they only come out when they drink or want to bite. Once fully turned, they can’t hide their fangs anymore. Sunlight doesn’t burn them! It hurts and drains them out a little, but it’s usually just in the summer month when the sun is very strong. Also, born Vampires often have different colored eyes. They don’t have to but it is nothing unusual for them to have.

**Humans:**

Humans are living in the cities. They are mostly living with Vampires, who are treating them like slaves. That’s why Humans usually work in the household of a Vampire. There are just a few Human families living freely around the Vampires. Those usually have a high reputation. It’s not a crime to hurt a human.

**Wolves:**

Wolves can shift into wolves whenever they want. They don’t only change by full moon and they can control when they shift. That’s why I don’t like call theme werewolves but wolves. Apart from that, wolves have the best sense of smell out of all of them. Omegas are going through heat and they usually need to be taken care of. If the Omega is already mated, the alpha will take care of the Omega, if not, the Omega usually chooses a free alpha or beta to help him, but sometimes they even choose another Omega for help. If an Omega chooses to not get any help, they will lock him up in his hut. It’s a possibility, but a very painful one for the Omega (Felix does that every time he gets into heat). Wolves can be born as an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega. While Alphas and Omegas are clearly defined, Betas in this fiction aren’t. A Beta is able to choose his mate out of all. While Alphas need Omegas and Omegas need Alphas, Betas can choose an Alpha or an Omega as a partner. Once they settle down with one, they will become the part, the other needs. For example, Jisung is a Beta and he’s promised to Felix who’s an Omega. When they get mated, Jisung will become an Alpha, to complete Felix as an Omega. Would he get mated to Chan, who is an Alpha, he would become an Omega. There have been changes of humans to wolves. For a change, they need to get bitten and die. They don’t have the option to take their blood like vampires, which makes turning into a wolve (or shapeshifter) very brutal. Children of wolves are born in their wolve-Form.

**Shapeshifter:**

They are the same as wolves but they don’t shift into wolves but any other animal. A shapeshifter is born with his animal side. Seungmins animal side is a dhole, so he is only able to shift into this one dhole. While wolves have a chief in their tribe, shapeshifters do have a king. Seungmin being the prince only means that he is the next to rule their tribe.

Now to the Main-Characters!

**Han Jisung**

**Bang Chan**

**Bang Felix**

**Kim Seungmin**

**Lee Minho**

**Hwang Hyunjin**

**Hwang Jeongin**

**Seo Changbin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yepp, that's it!  
> How do you like the characters and their shifted forms? ♥ Do you have any questions?  
> If there are any questions, please ask me!  
> I didn't go into everything too deep and I didn't give out any Character descriptions because you should explore the characters yourself a little more. There might be some surprises :)
> 
> Thank you for all the love so far!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Jisung / Hyunjin  
> \- Minho / Seungmin  
> \- Minho / Chan  
> \- Jisung / Hyunjin

**Chapter 9**

When Jisung woke up, he felt cold creeping up his body, which had become more than familiar to him over the past days. To be honest, the cold wasn’t just coming, it has always been there since he was brought to the city but now it was even colder.

It wasn’t raining anymore and his clothes aren’t as wet as they were when he fell asleep again, but they were still hanging on his body clammy. He soon realized why it got so unbelievably cold: Hyunjin wasn’t here. He couldn’t feel his body next to him, instead, he lent at the ice-cold dumpster. Hyunjin wouldn’t leave him alone here, would he?

He still wasn’t able to see but nonetheless, he turned his head around in the hope to see or hear any sound of his companion. There was none. “Hyunjin…?”, he whispered into his own silence. “Where…where are you?”

The wolf taped with his hands at the dumpster before he slowly got up to his still hurting feet. His blanket falling down on the ground making Jisung feel even colder. “Hyunjin? That’s not funny…”, he pouted a little, still hoping the man would be somewhere next to him although he knew better, he couldn’t scent the blonde. There wasn’t even the slightest bit of Vanilla or Lavender in the air.

Tears hand become very common to Jisung and soon he realized how the salty water crawled up his eyes again. He wouldn’t leave him here. Hyunjin brought him to this place, maybe he should just sit and wait? He was still blind, what could he possibly do? Although his mind told him better, his feet slowly began to carry Jisung away from behind the dumpster, still stuttering the name of the man he didn’t know to read.

Every time they were together Hyunjin had been very caring for him. No, not all the time, but most of the time he had. He’d always tried to make things better for him in his own way. Jisung sighed. Why was the latter such a mystery to him? He had disappeared more than once. But Hyunjin had always come back to him, right? He was going to come back to him now too. He was sure of it, Jisung _wanted_ to be sure of it but the truth was he couldn’t be. Hyunjin was a book of seven seals.

When his tired feet carried him down the house wall, he heard a familiar gasp and looked ab, of course seeing nothing. “Jisung!”, Hyunjin said and Jisung could hear his feet running towards him. Soon after he felt two strong arms around his waist, carrying him back behind the dumpster. “Hyunjin…”

“It is too dangerous to go out there. They are looking for us.”, he told the wolf as he took the clam blanket off the floor and put it back on Jisung almost hiding his head under it. “Is everything okay?”

Slowly Jisung shook his head. Nothing was okay. “I’m scared…”, he whispered. “I know, I know…we have to hold on a little more, Hanie…” Jisung was pulled into an embrace and his body was nuzzling against the stronger body as soon as they met. “I thought you’d left me alone…”, he whispered that Hyunjin almost couldn’t hear.

“What…? I would never-“ The blonde pulled Jisung even tighter at his body. “Listen, Jisung. I would never leave you behind, understood?” When Hyunjin looked at the small figure in his arms he sighed. “Jisung, I do understand that it is hard for you to blindly trust me, but we’ve come so far. There’s no reason for me to leave you behind after getting you out of there. Now they are looking for me as much as they do for you, you know? They can’t get any of us…okay?”

Jisung nodded slowly. “Okay…”, he whispered. Hyunjin was right and if Jisung wasn’t a wreck right now, he might have known that. “Where have you been?”, he asked to change the topic a little. He could hear Hyunjins wide grin. “Now, here are the good news! I got you something to eat!” He heard the rustle of paper and soon he smelled something sweet that made his mouth water and his stomach arch. Gosh, he hadn’t eaten properly for a while now.

Hyunjin put a pastry in his hands. ”I’ve got another one for you. Feel free to eat.”, the blonde man smiled while Jisung was already munching on the dough. “I also brought water. We’re good for some hours until it gets dark again, I think.”, Hyunjin mumbled.

As soon as the first hunger was stilled, Jisung felt his appetite disappear fast. He hadn’t even eaten the first pastry but couldn’t bring himself to continue. “If…you want you can have the rest of mine.”

“I am not hungry, I ate on my way back to you, so just eat, Hanie.”

Jisung shook his head and put the rest of his food in Hyunjins hand. “I’m sorry, but I really feel full already.”

“Maybe because you haven’t eaten well in a long time. I’ll put it back and you can have it later, okay?”

“Thank you…”, he whispered and rested his head at the taller chest.

Minho squat down and dipped his fingertips into the water of the cold river next to the tribe. He sighed, taking in the nature, the welcoming silence, and the harmony of the village. He liked it here. Maybe he loved it. Everything here was so peaceful and untouched nature had always been his favorite.

His home was an idyll too but over the years his tribe has adapted more and more things from the cities. When they were using markers first, they’d traded for, the marker slowly became industry paper that could handle the marker better than self-made papers could. They also soon realized that the citizen had tools which helped them with their fields. They sometimes traded for useless things as well. Minho had seen some of the kids play with toys which were traded of course. He for long thought that they were about to lose their hold to the nature, he still thinks.

Seungmin didn’t feel different but he never spoke up against his father’s choices since it made their people happy. And that was true. He’d never seen the eyes of that girl shine brighter than when she got this humongous teddy bear for her birthday. And that caused him to be frightened. Yes, Minho was frightened. Not because of the contact with the Vampires that was growing more and more but because he didn’t know what all those trades did to their people. They were blinded and how could Minho blame them? He was there. He’d seen the city shine by night and when he’d seen it, he thought there wasn’t much that’s prettier than that. He thought living in the city might be nice. They could buy their food, they could have fun in all ways that came to Minhos mind. Yes, the city was alluring.

But when he realized that all those cities are probably run by tyrants who made the stupidest rules just because they felt like it, when he’d seen what they did to Seungmin, his prince…no Minho couldn’t find anything beautiful in a city anymore.

Instead he’d found this peaceful place and he was able to discover the beauty of nature once again when he worked on the card for Chan last night. He’d looked out of the window of their guest hut and saw all those stars above them. They were glittery and shy not as flashy as the lights in the city but by far more beautiful and stunning. They made him dream of a better future.

“What’s up in that pretty mind of yours, Minho?” Minho stood up and turned around to look at Seungmin who stepped out of the woods.

“Nothing special.”, he smiled a little, watching Seungmins steps closely. “You’re feeling good?”

The light-haired prince nodded. “It’s getting better every day. Thanks to you.”

Minho sighed. “I didn’t do much.”

“You did and we both know.” He came to Minho and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Try to forgive yourself, Minho.”

The guard snorted. “How, Seungmin? Tell me how I am able to? I am here and every time I look at them, I…” He couldn’t talk further, instead, he ran with his hands through his hair nervously, walking up and down the river. “Seungmin, I made a huge mistake.”

“You’re saying it would have been better to let me rot there?” A small spark blazed up in his eyes, challenging although his tone showed Minho he was angry or was he hurt?

“No! That would have been my worst decision! I am glad I got you out, Seungmin. When I remember all your wounds all the things you told me they did…” He shook his head. “I am actually sorry that I couldn’t get you out earlier.”

Seungmin sighed. “Then don’t pity yourself for the choice you made. You had to pick sides and you did.”

“Of course. It’s easy for you to say that! You’re not the one picking who’s gonna die and who’s not.”

“Right, I am your prince and the funny thing is, I thought you became my guard because you’re able to kill for my wellbeing.” Seungmins voice was calm but it missed all the warmth Minho loved in his prince.

Minho faltered. “I do, I am! I did!”

“And yet you struggle with the consequences caused by it.”

Minho felt himself fume. He would have snapped already but knew too well of his position. “Why can’t you keep your mouth shut if you don’t understand?”

“Because it’s time for you to see what you did. You should stop with that self-grief and start being proud of what you did!”

Minho laughed. “Oh, what I did? I KILLED their chief, Seungmin!”

Seungmin shook his head. “You said you turned him in.”

“But he died because of it.”

“But you didn’t kill him.”

“I knew he would get killed there, Seungmin. I knew that.”

Seungmin sighed. “But why? Why did you turn Chief Bang in?”, he whispered looking and Minho. His guard was like a family for Seungmin, the brother he never had or anything like that. All he wished and hoped for was that Minho stopped blaming himself. Didn’t he see how far he’d reached?

“Because I wanted to save you, Seungmin! You should know that it’s my job to keep you safe!”, Minho murmured still not getting his friend's hints.

“And you did, thank you for that. Thank you for doing what had to be done by you.” His brown eyes still lingered on Minho, but they became softer once Minho sighed.

“I know…”, he whispered and looked down at his feet. “But still it feels wrong…”

Seungmin nodded and pulled his friend into a tight hug. “I know, Minho, I know…”, he whispered. “And I know you are desperate for their forgiveness but you can never tell them. There is so much on the line, we can’t risk that, Minho.”

“I know…but it feels wrong.”

“It does…and I feel deeply sorry for the weight I loaded on your shoulders. I am so sorry for what you have to carry because of me. Forgive me, Minho.”

The copper-haired shapeshifter shook his head. “Don’t say that. I would do anything for you, Seungmin, not because I am your personal guard, but because I am your friend.” A small smile showed on Minhos lips which were enough for Seungmin to smile back at him. He loved Seungmins smile, it was one of the purest he’d ever seen, and since their first meeting he wanted to protect this smile with everything he had.

“Yo, Seungmin!”

The prince turned around and saw Felix standing a few feet away waving at them. “We wanted to go bathing now!”

“Ah, right.”, he mumbled to himself before he answered Felix louder: “One second!” The shapeshifter turned around to Minho, ruffling his hair. “Do you want to come with us? I really need a bath!”, Seungmin laughed.

“Who is with you?”

“Uhm Felix and some others of the tribe as far as I know, why do you ask?”

Minho smirked. “Then you’re free to go without me. There are enough people with you in case you drown.

“Tzis! I would never! For your information: The only time I had to be saved from drowning was when my feet didn’t reach the ground anymore!”

Minho rose one of his eyebrows. “Ah, really?”

“Yes!”, Seungmin almost screamed while getting deep red on his cheeks.

“Ahh, I must have got that wrong then…”, the fox tipped with his fingers against his lips, grinning a little.

“You’re impossible, Lee Minho!”, Seungmin screamed and fled to Felix.

Minho watched them smiling. He shook his head and set down next to the river again. Seungmin was right. He needed to get his head free from these thoughts. They weren’t good for him nor for Seungmin and telling them the truth wouldn’t bring their father back to life. Instead, it would only cause more problems.

He dove his hands into the water, leaning forward a little. After Minho took a deep breath he splashed the cold water into his face and rubbed it with his hands. He repeated it a few times until he finally wasn’t feeling dizzy from his thoughts anymore.

“What a day…”, he whispered to himself. But the slowly became the feeling that he was watched by someone and soon he became aware of who it was. “Why don’t you finally get out of the bushes Chan?”, he grinned knowing exactly where the older was.

He felt vindicated when he heard a goofy giggle coming out of the bushes. Soon after the chief's son was sitting next to him. “Hey, what’re doing?”, Chan asked with his natural friendly spirit, which Minho grew loving very fast.

“Getting rid of thoughts.”, he answered honest. There was no need to lie about that, Minho thought.

Chan nodded. “Hm…want to talk about them?” The blonde wolf looked at Minho who hadn’t looked at him once since he caught Chan in the bush. Which he was very embarrassed by, but then again he didn’t really try to hide.

“I guess not? I want to get rid of them, not talk about them, you know?”

“Sometimes talking is the way to get rid of things…” Chan shrugged but Minho only shook his head. Looked like the chief's son wasn’t going to get those minds out of Minhos head. “Just so that you know it. If you need somebody to talk to, I am always there for you.”

Minho smiled slightly. “Yeah, you might me. You’re the type for that kind of thing.”

“Hm?” Chan rose his eyebrows and looked confused at his guest. “What do you mean by that?”

“What I am trying to tell you is that you’re nice.” Finally, the guard looked at Chan. “Maybe you’re too friendly sometimes when you need to be tuff. Am I right?”, he smiled at him, leaning his head a little to the side which made the wet ends of his hair fall to the side.

Minho was beautiful.

Chan had noticed this when they first met in the woods, he’d realized it again when Minho and Seungmin came to their tribe yesterday when he’d given Chan the card he’d worked on all night, and now in the sunlight, he was sure Minho was the most beautiful creature on earth.

“Thank you…?”, he smiled slightly, not knowing what to tell and Minho laughed. “It wasn’t meant as a compliment but you’re welcome, I guess.”

To Chan Minho was special. He had this aura around him that made everyone willingly take a step back. In some way he was farouche but on the other hand, he felt like a very caring person. What Chan was sure of, he was very loyal. And even now, when he sat casually at the river with his hair partly wet he still kept his daintiness. To Chan Minho was eternal.

“So tell me, Chan. Why are you here?”

The blonde was taken out of his thoughts. “Uhm?”

“I don’t think you’re here for looking at me, are you?” Minho was straightforward and Chan loved that.

“No, I am not. Actually, I was passing by when I saw you here.”

“Passing by? Sure.” Minho rose one eyebrow. “Usually when I was coughed ‘passing by’ while hiding behind a bush, I am watching over somebody.”

Chan laughed. “Yeah, forgot that you have that kind of apprenticeship.”

Minho grinned. “Can’t fool me, Bang.”

“On the other hand, I have to admit that I am not trained like you. I am not a guard so I don’t know anything about hiding behind bushes.”, he said with a sheepish smile on his lips.

Minho rolled his eyes. “Yeah, fine. Then tell me why you’re suddenly ‘passing by’.”

Chan laughed loud. “Gosh, you don’t believe me, do you?”

That made Minho laugh as well. “How would I? Nobody with a little bit of brain would!” Minho looked at Chan. Why couldn’t he feel annoyed with the blonde obviously lying at him? Minho didn’t understand that.

“Okay, here my honest answer: I was passing by- No! Wait! Listen!”, Chan laughed and rose his hands in the air next to his head when he saw Minhos face. “Believe me, I was passing by! But then I saw you, I admit I wanted to look at what you’re up to, so I stayed a little.” He smiled and nodded to himself. “Yepp. I made have gone when you would have suddenly undressed or so.”

Minho nodded. “Ah, it’s good to hear that baby chief isn’t a voyeur.” Chan laughed again, he was a very positive person and Minho liked that positiveness on him. He himself sometimes was way too negative, he knew that. Maybe he could learn from Chan. “Where did you want to go?”

The smile on Chans lips faded as soon as Minho had asked. “I wanted to visit Jisung.”

The shapeshifter felt the knot in his chest tighten. “Chan, he’s not here. We have to get him first…”

Chan sighed. “I know. But when I am at his hut I feel like he’s near, you know? I’m going there every day. Felix does too. It’s just a way of keeping connected to him, I think. It sounds stupid, I know.”

Minho shook his head. “No, it doesn’t.”, he smiled but the smile couldn’t reach his eyes. They didn’t shine like they did when his smile was pure, Chan thought. “I did the same thing over and over again…”

Jisung had slept for almost the whole day. The sun was setting down and slowly Hyunjin felt uneasy with the smaller body in his arms. “Jisung? Don’t you want to try eating a little more?”, he whispered softly. “Or maybe drink something?”

The younger only shook his head and mumbled something Hyunjin couldn’t understand. “Jisung, I’m getting scared if you keep behaving like this…” The blond began to stroke through Jisungs hair, he’d already realized that it calmed the wolf and although this time Jisung was calm, Hyunjin felt like he needed comfort.

When his head brushed Jisungs forehead he faltered as he felt the hot and sweaty skin under his fingertips. To him, Jisung has always felt warm but now he was glowing. “Hanie, you’re very hot. Are you feeling okay?”

The wolf shook his head and let Hyunjin feel others placed on his body to check at him. “Why don’t you say something, Jisung?”, Hyunjin rambled in fear, didn’t know what to do. He had planned to stay with the wolf here until they had a chance to escape but he hadn’t thought about the wolf getting sick. He hadn’t planned anything like that.

“We…need…to stay here. There’s…nothing we can…do.”, he mumbled and buried his face deeper into Hyunjins chest.

“But we can’t stay when you’re like this!” The blonde slowly pushed Jisung back to roll him up into his blanket. The wolf who didn’t like the separation from Hyunjin tried to lean back against the taller. “Jisung, please cooperate, okay?”, Hyunjin asked caringly. He pulled the blanket up JIsungs head and used his hoodie to hide his own face. Then he stood up before he lifted the small wolf.

Back in Hyunjins arms, Jisung scooted closer again. “What are you doing…?”, he mumbled, his voice thin.

“I have to bring you somewhere else, Jisung. Please try not to show your face.”

And then Hyunjin walked them out of the place, Jisung had tried to call their home. He’d almost began to like the smell of the dumpster. No, he would never like that smell it didn’t bother him like before.

Suddenly he heard a lot of people walking and talking. Whenever they stopped for a few moments, he was able to hear music coming out of houses or the radio, maybe that thing called television as well. All in all, it was too much for Jisung. He whimpered softly, he was not used to so many noises that were that loud. “Shht…” He heard Hyunjins comforting voice and tried to relax.

Jisung found out that the best way of relaxing was to try to concentrate on one sound. When he focused on the voice coming out of the television next to where they stand, he wished he’d decided to listen to another source.

_The government said they’d pulled out the nails of his brother's right hand and declared: “We are willing to use all our rights to remember the cupid of his crime. We’re sure that he sees our cry at him: Give back to us what is ours and we won’t harm your brother anymore.” If anyone has seen-_

The voice became quieter when Hyunjin moved again. “That’s disgusting…”, Jisung mumbled. When he heard Hyunjin asking with a hum he continued talking. “Pulling out the nails of that brother…it’s not his fault that his brother is such an ass.”

He felt Hyunjins grip on him tighten. “Yeah…but that’s how this world goes…”, he said quietly.

“I am glad we’re soon out of here…”, Jisung mumbled, almost drifting back to sleep. But Jisung was awake enough to hear Hyunjin knocking at a door which soon opened.

“Hyunjin?” He heard an older woman's voice.

“Hey…you…you said you…I am sorry, I never wanted to burden you with more than I’ve already done but Jisung’s sick, and I don’t know…I just don’t know what to do.”

“Hyunjin…” Jisung heard the door open and the woman steps aside. “You’re stupid. You’re not a burden to me! Come in.”

“Thank you.”, Hyunjins voice was so small and so vulnerable like Jisung had never heard it before.

Once the wolf was carried inside, he was hugged into warm air when he suddenly blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! You don't know how happy I am that you've made it till Chapter 10 so far!
> 
> As you might have already figured out, this story will get some chapters more and I hope you stay with me ^-^
> 
> Did the description of the world in the last chapter help you a little? I know some things are still unclear but they are because I want them to be. I love it too much that you're asking yourself if Hyunjin is a vampire or a human.  
> What do you think of this chapter? I personally liked the part with Chan and Minho the most. Also some more drama for Hyunjin and Jisung (as they wouldn't have had already enough, I know)
> 
> Also: English isn't my mother language so if you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out but be nice T_T
> 
> On another note: The next chapter is going to be kind of romantic. Look forward to it ^.~  
> Again: Thank you all! ♥


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Hyunjin Boyoung (Hyunjin POV, first time!)  
> \- Jisung Hyunjin

**Chapter 10**

Hyunjin startled when he heard footsteps coming to the kitchen. He only just hid the plastic bag in his hand under the table when a small figure looked at him warmly smiling. “Oh dear, you don’t have to hide that from me. I am more than used to this.”, the old lady laughed and sat down at the table where Hyunjin was sitting.

“I know…”, Hyunjin mumbled. “I just thought it would be Jisung.” He’d been here for almost two days now and Jisung could wake up every second, it wasn’t bad to be careful. Slowly he put his hand back on the table and watched the plastic in his hand. The wolf had made it clear, he didn’t like vampires. He wouldn’t look at Hyunjin anymore if he knew. No, Jisung could never know this.

“He’s still sleeping, I checked on him just yet.” Her warm hand went to Hyunjins wrist and squeezed it softly. “Eat, you will need all your strength, thinking of the situation you’re in.” The smile didn’t fade. She always smiled like this when she tried to comfort Hyunjin. And she always tried, because Hyunjin would only come if he’d something on his mind. Too dangerous that some higher vampires would sense a connection between them. He wanted to keep her safe like everyone else he liked.

The blonde nodded and brought the plastic bag back to his mouth, drinking the blood in it. “How did you get your hands on this?”, he mumbled between his sips.

“Oh, you visited me this morning and asked me for some blood and food. While the food wasn’t a problem, you were lucky I had somehow blood stored. I also figured that you might come back and ask for more. That’s why I tried to get my hands on some.”

“You weren’t wrong…”, Hyunjin sighed and sank deeper into his seat. “I didn’t want to come. I am so sorry to drag you into this mess, Boyoung.”

The old woman shook her head. “Don’t be. I thought he would try to starve you as punishment for whatever reason until I saw the news…”, she sighed. “You know I am always here for you, right?”

Hyunjin nodded, trying to avoid the allusion the woman made. “Thank you, Boyoung. How…is Jisung doing?” That was a topic Hyunjin was comfortable talking about. Not about what a failure he was to his brother, no, not that.

The old lady seemed to catch on that. “Oh, the little wolf?”, she smiled warmly. “I am happy that you found someone you worship, Hyunjin.”

Not reacting to the statement, Hyunjin asked again. “He’s coming through, right?” Did he worship Jisung? Maybe. But did he worshiped him more than his own brother? More likely not.

The lady smiled softly. “He’s got a fever. When you came it was very high, almost life-threatening for a human. Luckily you told me he’s a wolf. I gave him medicine and that managed to depress the fever, his wolf genetic should do the rest. He will be well soon.”

“Thank you.” Again a simple thank you. How pathetic. Hyunjin felt bad but that was all he could offer right now. A simple thank you and maybe some kind of explanation? “I didn’t know where to go or what to do.” A fake smile formed on Hyunjins lips showing his bloody teeth a little. “I am so stupid. I should have had everything thought through. But instead, I just followed my hothead because I couldn’t think straight.” The more the blonde thought about it the more he knew he was insane. Why did he think that this would work out? Why was he so stupid to believe he could get Jisung and walk out of the city a few days later without anything happen?

“We do such a thing for people we worship, Hyunjin…” She wanted to comfort the vampire by patting his shoulder slightly when the radio caught her attention.

_It is highly appreciated if you would tell the government anything about the whereabouts of Hwang Hyunjin and the wolf Jisung. Hwang Hyunjin kidnapped the wolf Jisung from the Park mansion last night. Ever since then the police tried to catch the kidnapper and the wolf. The brother of Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Jeongin luckily is still in-_

Boyoung had turned the radio off and sighed. “You don’t seem surprised…”

“I have already heard of it. I’ve seen it. They’re showing the clip everywhere on national TV…”, Hyunjin mumbled, his grip getting tighter around the banked blood.

“He won’t blame you, Hyunjin…”

The blonde laughed dry. “No, probably not, but that doesn’t make it right.” He runs his hand through his hair, his voice almost silent. “Have I made the right decision…?”

“Do you regret helping Jisung?” The lady sat down again. She had that gaze in her eyes, the one that Hyunjin never wanted to see from her again. It was a mixture of sympathy and pity. He knew he was pitiful but why Boyoung still felt sympathy for someone like him?

“No, I am not! I am glad I helped him, Boyoung!” How would he regret saving Jisung? Jisung didn’t deserve all this. He only came here because Hyunjin brought him to that place. He did it to save his brother like he’s done all the other bad things to save him.

“Then you did the right thing.”

“But Jeongin-“

“Jeongin is strong. How often he got terrorized in the past to form you? He knows very well how to go through this. And from what I can tell, you haven’t made that decision easily.”

“Oh, it was very easy. That asshole was about to rape Jisung and he knew. I’d seen the fear in his eyes. Boyoung, he asked me for advice because I once tried to prepare him for what was about to come! How could I even think that there was a way to prepare anyone for that?!” Hyunjin knew he’d made mistakes with Jisung. He should have helped him way earlier and he would have had if there wasn’t Jeongin. The perfect leverage.

“And that’s when you decided to get him out of there? No matter what consequences?” Hyunjin nodded. “Hyunjin, dear. He got through so much other stuff before. You told me he was temporally taken is eyesight and he was abandoned in a cell all by himself without anyone to talk to. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t talk and the silence was his only companion. I have seen his feet and I can only imagine how much it must hurt and you told me you did that. I am just wondering why you decided that he’s got enough on his plate now.”

Hyunjin shrugged. She had a point here. Before that night, Hyunjin had done bad things to Jisung. He gave him the injection that prevented his eyesight to get back to him, he cut open his feet and he tried to rape him too, didn’t he? It was more gently than Mr. Park would have done, but to be fair, he forced himself on the wolf. So why now? What was the reason to help him now? “He reminds me of Jeongin. He’s so small and so helpless in this cruel world…”, Hyunjin mumbled, still searching for the true answer. The vampire knew it deep down but he was too afraid to put his finger on it.

“Of Jeongin? Or of someone else?”, Boyoung asked and stood up to sit down on the bench next to Hyunjin.

“Boyoung…” As always, that woman did what had to be done, when Hyunjin just couldn’t.

The woman put an arm around Hyunjins back and pulled him into an embrace. “I know, you don’t want to hear this, but I think he reminded you of yourself…”, she said, a sad but comforting smile on her lips.

Hyunjin didn’t know what to say. Reminded, he fought hard to not let his mind wander into the dark spots of his memory. He’d learned to skip out when those things happened now, but when he first got into the household of Park he didn’t know-how. He’d witnessed everything fully conscious. Nowadays he had his own space of mind where he escaped when he felt the touches of the vampire. They weren’t hurting like before, weren’t burning on his skin like they used to be like they would have on Jisungs bronzed skin. “I just…couldn’t let that happen to him, Boyoung.”, he whispered holding back his tears. He couldn’t cry, not now. He had to be strong for Jisung and for Jeongin. He had to find a solution very quickly.

“It’s okay, Hyunjin. It is a good trait to be caring, but you’ve to carry so much on your back that it’s impressive how you care for that little wolf.”

“I am so confused myself, Boyoung. I don’t know what it is but my whole world seems to revolve around him. I can’t think right if I don’t know where he is if I don’t know if he’s well. It drives me crazy. I don’t want that, it makes everything so much more complicated.”

“Hyunjin…This is what you ca-“

“HYUNJIN?!!!!!”

Hyunjins head looked to the door. “Jisung…” He stood up and run out of the room leaving Boyoung behind. She smiled and took the empty blood bottle. “That’s love, Hyunjin…”, she whispered.

He felt so warm like he hasn’t felt in a long time. Jisung didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want the warmth to leave his body. It was also cozy, very cozy and nicely warm. Jisung liked it. It felt so much better than the ground in that dirty cell or Hyunjins bed, although that wasn’t that bad, thanks to Hyunjin. This bed almost felt like home. Maybe Hyunjin had brought him out of the city when he slept? No that wasn’t possible. But where was he and…where was Hyunjin? He couldn’t scent lavender nor vanilla anywhere. He smelled something unfamiliar, it was very sweet and it kind of smelled like the pastries he’d gotten.

Slowly the wolf opened his eyes to look around. Firstly, he was very surprised to see the outlines of some furniture. His eyesight might just come back. Jisung smiled. He was in a small room and he could only see a cupboard, an armchair, a table with some flowers or anything like that on it and a lamp in the room. He was lying in a bed. The only place where he’d been on a comparable bed was in the mansion, in Parks room. His eyes lit up and pure panic ran through his body.

He still felt dizzy, but he had to get up, he had to run. Where was Hyunjin? He tumbled out of the bed. Feeling even dizzier than before he whimpered because of his hurting feet. “Hyunjin…?”, he whispered in fear, his voice shaking.

There was no answer. He might have brought him back. Maybe Hyunjin was fed up with him. Or maybe this all was another dirty game from the Vampire and Hyunjin. Hyunjin had left him alone again. Again. Why did he always trust that man who would only bring bad things to him? He began to cry.

“HYUNJIN?!!!!”

His last bitter try to get his Hyunjin back. He needed Hyunjin. The Hyunjin who helped him, who cared for him. Jisung needed Hyunjin to tell him that everything will be fine, that he will bring him back home.

“Please…”, he whispered into the silence while he felt his strength slowly leave his body again. With all his might he held onto the wooden cupboard and tried to lift his weight.

The door swung open and Jisung could see a familiar outline. “Jisung…!”

When the wolf heard the voice he was searching for, the strength left his body and he would have hit the ground if Hyunjin hadn’t caught him. “God, what are you doing, Jisung? Stay in bed!”, he said and lifted the smaller one up to bring him back to the mattress. But he couldn’t lay him down properly. Jisung was clinging onto him like there was no tomorrow. “Jisung, what…? Please let go, you need to get back to bed.”

Jisung shook his head. “No…”

“No? What no? You just collapsed again, there’s no way I would let you get out.”

“I don’t care. Don’t go away again…”, he whispered, hiding his head in Hyunjins crook of the neck.

“I…I am not going anywhere Jisung. I told you, I stay with you…” Hyunjin sighed. He let his hand run through Jisungs hair. “Please, believe me, Hanie. I am here and I won’t go.”

Hyunjins voice was so soft it calmed down Jisung easily. “You weren’t here when I woke up…”, he sniffed into the skin of the taller.

“That’s because I was in another room. But I wasn’t far away little one.” He hugged Jisung a little bit tighter. “I was scared that you’ve gotten very ill, Hanie. But you seem to have fought the fever well.” Softly he pushed the younger from his body, using a little strength because the wolf was clinging to him so much. When he felt on Jisungs forehead he nodded. “How do you feel?”

“Worn out, a little dizzy, but it’s okay…”

“Not feeling ill?”

Jisung shook his head. “No…” He then hugged the taller man again. “Where are we?”

“At a friend's house. She helped me lessen your fever.”

Jisung looked at him in fear. They were at a person’s house? “Is it safe here?”, he whispered. Jisung didn’t know anything about the people in the city but he kind of doubted that there were a lot to trust.

“Yes, we are. She is a very good friend of mine. When I can trust only one person here, it would be her.” That made the wolf smile and Hyunjin was glad that Jisung trusted his words.

Spoken of her, Boyoung entered the room. “You’re awake, Jisung. Nice to meet you…”, she said with her usual warm voice and Jisung liked her instantly. He didn’t know why but she had a very warm and welcoming aura and maybe that was, what made her so likable to Jisung. “Thank you for helping me.”

The woman shook her head. “I am glad I could help a good friend of Hyunjin.” She went to the cupboard and took out some clothes. “Here are some old clothes of your father, Hyunjin. Now that Jisung is awake I suggest that both of you should take a shower. I don’t want to sound rude but you both are kind of smelly.” Both men turned red, lowering their heads and smelled at their own bodies which made the woman laugh. “I will bring the clothes to the bathroom and prepare the meal for us in the meantime.”

When she left the room Jisung looked at Hyunjin. “We should really shower, shouldn’t we?”

Hyunjin laughed. “Yes, we- wait. Did you focus?”

“What?”

“Did your eyes focus on me?”, Hyunjin asked confused. “Or am I imagining things?”

“Oh!”, Jisung laughed and laid his arms around Hyunjins neck. “When I woke up I was able to see a little bit. I can see you very blurry, Hyunjin!”

The older smiled wide. “That sounds wonderful! I am sure your eyesight will be back soon then.”

The wolf nodded. “Hopefully! But we should go shower now.”, he said and stood up, still wobbly on his feet. Hyunjin, who’d watched him sighed. “I don’t think you’re able to do that, Jisung. You can’t stand properly on your feet in this room. I can’t imagine you standing in the shower for 30 seconds.”

Jisung pouted. “No. It’s slippery in there.”, he knew that from his first shower in Hyunjins room back in the mansion.

“And the hot water might get you more dizzy again.”, Hyunjin sighed and he could see how upset that Jisung made. “I really want to shower, Hyunjin. The lady is right, I smell like…I don’t know, I just smell really, really bad…”

Hyunjin laughed. “I personally think you don’t smell that bad.”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “It’s because you don’t smell as good as I do. Being human protect for smelly things.”

Hyunjin sighed but nodded and stood up. “Okay then. If you don’t mind, we can shower together. Then I can hold you if you’re about to fall.”, he suggested and regretted it soon after he realized that Jisung could adjust his bronzed skin to an almost tomato red. “We…don’t have to, if you don’t want…”, he mumbled. “It was just…an idea, you know?”

Jisung was used to bathe with other men. In the tribe, they always did. He was used that other men saw him naked and he’d seen many men naked as well. He didn’t have complexes or anything, too. So why was the image of him and Hyunjin showering something that made bugs fly in his stomach and heat his face up as it did? He looked at the blonde shyly and smiled a little when he saw Hyunjin stressed out. “If you don’t mind, please let us shower together and…please take care of me and my wobbly self…”, he tried to say as casually as possible but the redness won’t leave his face.

The shyness got worse when he began to strip in the bathroom but it got even worse when he saw Hyunjins already naked body turning on the shower. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned around to face the door. He had to calm down. Just because Hyunjin wasn’t a man of his tribe didn’t mean he could behave like this. The blonde would become a member of his tribe anyway.

“I try to make the water warm, but not too hot that you don’t blackout, okay?”, Hyunjin mumbled.

Jisung blinked. Was he nervous too? Slowly he turned around and put his clothes into a basket to wash. “Thank you…”, he said and approached the blonde who was still searching for the right water temperature.

Their bodies were close when Hyunjin turned to face Jisung and smiled. “I think we can try it now.” He took Jisungs hand and brought it to the warm water. “How does it feel?”

Jisung was touched by Hyunjin who was nothing but kind to him that the blonde could have held his hand into ice-cold water and the effort of Hyunjin to try to make Jisung feel good alone would have been enough to tell that he liked it. God, that man made Jisung crazy. “It’s nice. Thank you…”

Hyunjin smiled and helped the wolf into the shower. “Then hop in.”

Warm water was all over Jisungs body and he noticed just yet how much he’d missed it. He loved warmth but the warmth that he felt from the warm water was special. It eased not only his body but also his mind. Jisung closed his eyes to take in everything and let his body relax.

He let his hands run over his face, through his hair, and back to his body and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Hyunjin standing in front of him. He kept a polite space between them but his eyes lingered on Jisung which made the wolf feel nervous in an instant. “I…I am sorry. I shouldn’t take all the water for myself…”

Hyunjin laughed. “It’s okay, Ji. Just take your time, I am just a gimmick in case you slip or something.” But Jisungs hands took Hyunjins arms and they turned around, now Hyunjin under the shower. And the taller felt it too. The warm water managed to relax his body incredibly fast.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”, Jisung grinned and watched the taller enjoy the warm water. He didn’t take quite as much time as Jisung did and softly shoved the brown-haired wolf back under the shower. “You might-woah! Careful Ji.” Hyunjin had wrapped his arms around Jisung who just got slippy. “Are you fine?”, he asked again as he felt Jisung still holding onto him.

The wolf shook is head. “From cold to warm to cold and back to warm didn’t do it for me, I guess.”

Hyunjin sighed. “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have pulled you back into the shower so fast.”

“Don’t worry, I am okay.” Jisung looked up at his savior, his face was incredibly close to his. He was lucky he could blame the warm water for the blush on his face but Jisung knew that this wasn’t the reason why his face heated up again. He’d noticed, no, he’d always known that Hyunjin was just an incredibly beautiful human, and being this close to something so beautiful made Jisung blush.

“Sure…?”, Hyunjin asked after some time passed. He slowly pulled his hands back and let the wolf stand on his own feet.

Jisung nodded and wanted to take the shampoo when he felt his dizziness return. Instead of the shampoo, he held onto Hyunjin again. “Okay, no, nope, not sure. Just no, no.” He felt Hyunjins strong arms around his waist again, holding him up.

“Then this is it, I guess.” The blonde reached behind Jisung, ready to turn off the shower but was held back by a hand. “Please no. I don’t want to smell anymore.”

Hyunjin sighed. “Ji, please. You sound like a teenager. This is dangerous.”

“I don’t care!” Jisung shook his head and looked at Hyunjin with his lip pulled above the other. How was he able to deny this wolf anything?

Hyunjin took the shampoo in his hands. “Hold on tight to me.”, he said playfully annoyed and when Jisung did, he opened the shampoo and put some of it onto his hand before he began to massage it into Jisungs hair.

“What are you-ouh..uhm…” Jisung didn’t know what to say when the older started to run through his hair, massaging the shampoo in it. “Thank you…”, he whispered and almost slipped again if he wouldn’t have crossed his hands behind Hyunjins neck.

“Please just be careful, Hanie…”, Hyunjin whispered and continued massaging the shampoo into the brown hair. He noticed that Jisung liked his touches. The younger had closed his eyes and he made some pleasured noises here and there. The blonde smiled. “I will wash it out now Hanie. The water will come back so don’t get scared.”

Softly Jisung was pushed back under the water and he felt Hyunjins hands clean his head carefully. It felt so nice that Jisung wouldn’t mind getting this treatment often. “You’re good at this…”, he mumbled satisfied while Hyunjin continued to massage his head.

“I used to do this often. So, I might be somewhat experienced in it.”, Hyunjin said, feeling a little proud.

“You did? To who did you that?”, the wolf asked and he felt how Hyunjins entire body stiffened. Like that, he was reminded that he still knew absolutely nothing about the other, but Jisung didn’t ask. He didn’t want to force Hyunjin to tell anything he wasn’t comfortable with, so he decided to poud. “I guess I have to claim your skills for myself from now on…”

And it had the desired effect. Hyunjin laughed.

“I am all yours, Hanie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, the confusion about Hyunjin should be lifted!  
> But don't be scared, there's so so much to explore in Hyunjins character and I only gave you this one fact (and hinted at possible backstories of his).
> 
> I hope you liked that chapter! I didn't plan on uploading a chapter this weekend, but my schedule got a sudden change (or I just canceled a meeting with a friend because I am a hermit crab) so I was able to finish on this one.  
> In the last chapter, I promised you something romantic. Thanks to the Hyunjin part at the beginning, the romantic part I planned on giving you will be in the next chapter. In case you were looking forward to it: Please don't be mad >.< Hopefully, you got a little distracted with the shower-scene.
> 
> Thank you as always.  
> SenifyLeah


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Minho / Chan  
> \- Jisung / Hyunjin

**Chapter 11**

Minho sat at the lake near the tribe like he did often in the evenings. He had seen how the water fought against the cold and although the ice won, the lake looked so peaceful to Minho. The yet thin icecap covered the water and put it into a deep silent sleep until spring would come to wake it up.

The shapeshifter began to appreciate the life Chans tribe was living, he began to like it, and maybe, just maybe a small thought was planted in his mind and a voice asking him if this life wasn’t the life their tribe should have reached for.

A cold wind blew through the woods and Minho pulled the fur around his body tighter. Winter had come and Minho was living in the tribe for about two weeks now. He looked to Chan, sitting a few feet away, studying the map, Minho had drawn for him on the first night of his arrival. They were studying the entries to the city to find a way in. As far as the shapeshifter knew, they had found one car that drove two times a week out of the city and back in. It was a delivering service for letters.

That car would be the ticket for them to enter. They had to get in the car at a safe place and it would bring them into the city. Some of Chans people were tracking the route of the car and as soon as they would find a spot to enter the car, they would try to get in. Minho knew of that plan and he didn’t think of it as the safest way but he didn’t know any other so he kept quiet about it.

Chan sighed deeply and Minho watched the elder studying the card for the x-th time. His worried face was lit up by the warm light of some candles in front of him. Usually, Minho kept his distance from the wolf, he still felt guilty but that wasn’t the reason. He just felt like it wasn’t his place to interrupt Chan in his thoughts but Chan looked exhausted and the dim light of the candles made it even worse than it was.

Slowly Minho stood up, his legs bringing him to the leader and stopping at his back. He grabbed the fur that has fallen off Chans shoulders and put it back up. “Take care of yourself…it’s getting colder…”, he almost whispered into the dark. “Remember to take a rest. I know you know every detail I drew on that in your sleep.” He said and pointed at the card. “So, try to put it away and allow yourself to rest. You’ve done as much as you could, Chan.” Carefully Minho took the map and put it into the water resist fabric in which they were keeping the map.

The blonde took Minho by his wrist. “I am sorry.”, he said. “I am sorry for dragging you into my misery.”

He was too good of a man to be true, Minho knew that by now. But Chan never had apologized to him, because he didn’t have to. “Pardon?” he stood still and let Chan hold his wrist while he tried to ignore the warmth that ran through his body starting from where Chans held him.

“You know why, Minho. I probably have asked you too much to keep me company. That’s why you show up yourself here, right?”

Was that true? Yes, Chan had asked him often to come with him and whenever he wanted to get up, he asked him to stay a little longer while Chan was studying the map or the information they’ve got from their spies. Minho mostly had nothing to do but to look at nature, to look at Chan and study his soft face structures that were lit by the candles the darker it got. But he never asked, never asked why he should stay. First, he felt responsible and stayed, later he even enjoyed staying with him whenever he asked him to keep his company a little longer. Now he would come on his own, sitting a few steps away from him, to not disturb him. All the time he’d listened to the wind, watched the lake freeze, and dreamed with his eyes open but never he’d thought that there was a place where he’d rather be. There wasn’t and deep inside Minho knew his place would be next to Chan, at least for now.

A soft smile showed on Minhos lips and he hunkered down next to the wolf, shaking his head. “You didn’t. I genuinely enjoy staying here with you. But I would enjoy it a little more if you wouldn’t push yourself so much.”

“It’s the least I can do for Jisung.”

Minho shook his head. “No, listen Chan.” He took the wolf's warm hands in his own and began to speak when their eyes locked. “You’re doing almost everything you can do for him. You studied the map, you found a way to get us in there and all you have to do now is to wait for the spies to come back. But the only thing you’re still lacking is to keep care of yourself.”

Chan frowned. “Minho…”

“No, Chan. Please listen. I think it is so heartwarming that you’re here, every night, to study the map or the plan to find details that you haven’t thought through. But all this information in your head are good for nothing if you’re physically not prepared.” He put a finger on Chans lips when the wolf was about to say something. “Shht…I know you’re strong, I know you’re fast and yes, I know you have got some stamina.”, he grinned a little and let his finger sink down. “But even your body and your mind have its breaking point and I am scared, Chan. I am really scared that this limit might come very soon.”

“It’s not like that, Minho. I know what I can take.”

“And I am looking at you, Chan. For so many days I see you every day and I don’t like it. You’re slowly falling apart. Please take some rest, you don’t have to stop caring for Jisung but slow down. I am more than a hundred percent sure he wouldn’t want to see you like this.”

And slowly Chans eyes glazed over. He blinked, tried to prevent what was going to happen any moment and Minho knew, Chan understood. He put his hand on the blondes cheek and caressed it softly with his thump. “It’s okay. It’s okay to feel like this…”, he whispered and leaned his forehead at Chans. Then he felt one drop of salty water on his hand, soon another and he heard an almost silent sob.

“I just…I feel like I failed him. I failed him so much.” The elder sank against Minhos body, making him fall back on his bum.

“No, Chan, no. You’re not responsible for what happened. He was alone in the woods. You couldn’t have done anything…”, he said and stroke through the blond hair. Minho knew it was about time for Chan to cry, he might have probably held everything back. He’d seen him keeping his face up to be the leader and big brother, to fit into his role just good enough for nobody to notice. But Minho had, he had seen his sorrows behind his eyes, he’d heard his sights and frowns in the darkness and it hurt him to see Chan suffer. He wanted to do everything in his might to help him out of that dark place he was currently in.

“I just wished I would have followed him. If he wouldn’t have been alone if I just had been with him…”

Minho sighed and pulled him deeper into his arms, keeping him pressed flush at his chest. He let Chan cry. He hoped it would help him as it had helped him. The only help Minho could offer right now was to listen and to console him, to hold him tight, showing him that he wasn’t alone.

Time had passed when Minho couldn’t hear the slightest sob coming out of Chan anymore. His butt had grown numb and he felt his tailbone aching from sitting in a very unpleasant way, at least for him. “Chan…?”, he whispered into the silence.

No answer, just the steady breath of the wolf. Minho sighed. “I’m sorry…”, he whispered. “I don’t want to wake you up…and I try not to, but just in case I do: I am sorry…”, he mumbled and began to shift under Chan who was half-covering his body. “I just need to get comfortable as well.”, he mumbled while he moved slowly into a more bearable position.

“Just lay down Minho…”, Chan sighed and put his hand on Minhos chest to push him down to the ground. Confused and a little shocked, Minho grabbed his jacket and trailed Chan with him, leaving the older hovering above his body, their eyes locked.

“You’re…awake…”, Minho whispered.

“Seems like it.” Chan didn’t break their eye contact, nor did he move from his position.

“I thought you were sleeping. You didn’t answer…”

“I wasn’t and I didn’t want to. I…felt comfortable and I wanted it to last a little longer…I am sorry, I didn’t know you felt uncomfortable.”

Minho shook his head. “I wasn’t uncomfortable. It was just…my bum grew slowly numb and I got some bad back pain from that position so I tried to shift.”

Chan rose an eyebrow at him, laughing a little. “So, you truly were uncomfortable.”

“I said I wasn’t! I…felt comfortable too. I just needed to lift the weight on the other side…”

Again, Chan was smiling and to Minho every hurting bone was worth that smile. “If that’s true.” He let himself fall down on Minho, making the Shapeshifter scoff a little. Chan giggled and rolled with his upper body next to Minho, keeping their legs still tangled. “I think, it’s still comfy like this, isn’t it?”, Chan asked and turned his head slightly into Minhos direction but couldn’t look at him because their heads were bumping against each other. Chan laughed softly when he heard Minhos fake “Ouch!”.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Hm?” Minho peered at Chan.

“The night sky, the stars…” He reached with one hand up to the sky. “The night is so clear, you might think you can reach the stars…I almost forgot about it.”

Minho copied the blond and reached with his hand up. “Hm…yeah.”, he mumbled. “Thank you, clear sky, for making this night so freaking cold.”, he grinned and Chan huffed.

“You’re destroying the atmosphere, Lee Minho. But are you freezing for real…?”, he asked a little concerned, and took Minhos Hand that was still pointed at the sky in his own, linking their fingers and hugging them with his other hand to warm up the cold paw.

Minho was thankful for the darkness because he felt himself blush weirdly. His ears must feel very hot right now. “Forgot about what?”, he asked into the building silence. “You said, you’ve almost forgotten something…”

“Ah…”, Chan smiled. “Jisung often told me to look up to the stars if I was lost. He said the stars would lead me the way whenever I can’t find it on my own.”

Minho nodded. “That sounds beautiful. I like to believe in that.”

“Yeah…ouh, look!”

“What? Where?” Minho looked around confused and Chan laughed.

“Snow!”, he said and pointed at the sky.

Small white flakes were falling down on them one after another. They were very small and just a few but soon they became bigger and many. “The first snow of the year…”, Chan said and laid on his side to look at Minho. He smiled at the man who still looked up to the sky, his eyes a little squeezed to not get any snowflake into them.

Softly he brushed the snow out of Minhos bangs. “I think we should leave. I don’t want to end as an ice lolly.”

Minho pouted. “I believe you’d be a cute one.”, he said and looked at Chan. “Maybe not as cute as I.”

Chan laughed loud and stood up. He held his hand to Minho to help him stand up as well before he took the candles and the map.

“Chan?”

“Yes?”, he asked when I started to go back to the tribe the Shapeshifter next to him.

“Please never lose it.”, Minho said and looked at the blond wolf who was looking at him in confusion. “I won’t if you don’t want. But what is it?”

“Your smile. Never lose it again.”

A firstly shy but then confident grin showed on Chans lips. With his free arm, he reached out for Minho, hugging him at his waist and pulling him close. “I try but if I do, I want you to remind me of it again. Would you do that?”

Minho smiled shy. “Promised.”

Jisung put the laundry in the washing machine. Hyunjin and he had been at Boyoungs house for about two weeks now and they both tried to help her as much as they could. While Jisung helped in the household, Hyunjin stood up early and helped her to carry flour, sugar, and other baking stuff into her bakery in the early morning when everybody was still asleep.

Normally Boyoung would be working at the bakery all day and return in the evenings exhausted but with delicious pastries that weren’t sold that day. She had found out that Jisung loved everything that involved nuts and nougat. Jisung tried to help her by doing the dishes or mopping the floor for her. When he saw that there were other things to do, he gladly did. The old lady was so kind to them that Jisung wanted to give her back at least something. Although he’s not the best cook, Jisung prepares the meals for them in the evening as well. Like this, they had grown together like a small family of strangers.

It’s already late noon when Jisung turned on the washing machine. Boyoung was resting and reading a book and Hyunjin was outside in the back yard. He’d left Jisung suddenly and he figured he’d to give him a little timeout. They both needed it sometimes. He’d grown to like Hyunjin a lot and he would trust him with everything he has but they were locked in the house on every day for every hour. Park was still searching for them and Boyoung told them that by now most people would know their appearance so they figured that it would be best to not leave the house. If anyone would have noticed Boyoung was hiding them, they would bring the lady in great danger.

And that sucked.

It was already hard for Hyunjin but for Jisung who was used to live in nature, this house felt like a cage. And more often than he wanted he snapped at Hyunjin. There hasn’t been a moment when Hyunjin hadn’t forgiven him, but he still felt bad. Jisung just hoped that their stay would be over soon. As much as he loved Boyoung, he couldn’t remain in here for long anymore.

It was odd for Hyunjin to stay in the back yard for this long so Jisung decided to look after his friend. He didn’t know if he’d said something stupid again or maybe he just needed a break. They had talked about the laundry and Hyunjin had reminded him a thousand times that he should wash their clothes carefully. They were wearing the clothes of Hyunjins father and they seemed to mean a lot to him. He had learned to use the washing machine just a few days before, but Hyunjin should have faith in Jisungs skills to push some buttons. So maybe yes, maybe Jisung talked back to Hyunjins reminder and that’s why the taller left, and Jisung usually would give him and himself some time to come down.

It had been almost an hour now and if Jisung had learned one thing then that he should look after Hyunjin like he was looking after Jisung. Jisung knew there was something Hyunjin was worrying about (and it was not the possibility of Jisung ruining the clothes), but for some reason, he didn’t want to tell him. He still didn’t like to talk about any personal stuff. Jisung barely knew anything about the blonde.

When he opened the door slowly he found Hyunjin sitting on a water barrel. He was looking at the sky and his shoulders were trembling. Jisung bit down on his lip and approached the taller. It was new to him, that the man was crying. “Hyunjin…?”, he whispered when he reached his friend who jumped a little because he hadn’t heard Jisung coming.

“Ji…!”, he said and the wolf could see the fast movements his hands made to wash away the tears he’d cried before Jisung came. And he felt sorry, sorry for interrupting but most for not being able to console his friend who’d done the same for him so often. It was okay to cry, wasn’t it?

“Sorry…I didn’t want to disturb you...”

“No, no you didn’t. How can I help you?”

“Uhm…” Again, Hyunjin was looking after his wellbeing. Was he this helpless in Hyunjins eyes? “Do I only come to you if I need your help…?”, he whispered. Did he?

Hyunjin tilted his head to the side in confusion. “I don’t know, I mean sometimes you do, why?”

There he was again. The Hyunjin Jisung knew. The Hyunjin who’d help him in every situation. The Hyunjin who’d always know what to do. Maybe it was a mask? How was he able to switch so fast? “I just wanted to look after you. You’ve been outside for a while now, I…was worried.”

A soft smile laid on the blonde's lips. “Thank you, Hanie…”

“What?”

Hyunjin took Jisungs hands and pulled him between his legs. “Thank you for caring.”

A soft blush showed on Jisungs cheeks and he shook his head. “Why wouldn’t I? We’re friends, right? Of course, I care!”

Hyunjin locked their gazes before he again whispered: “Thank you.” Then he turned Jisung around hugging him from behind and rested his chin on Jisungs shoulder. “Sorry, I am a little emotional right now. I was looking at the stars. The night is clear and we are luckily able to see some stars. Beautiful, right?”

Jisung forced himself to smile but the moment he saw the few stars he felt sad. He had to think of his tribe and that he was able to see many more stars almost every night but here, Hyunjin was happy to see only a few. Starless night skies weren’t rare in the cities because of the pollution and the lights that went on as soon as it got dark. Jisung didn’t want to feel sad about something that made Hyunjin so happy. “I love the stars they are my favorite alienish thing out there…” And they truly were.

Hyunjin laughed a little. “Alienish?”

“Yeah, they are so far away, practically they are alienish bullets of gas that glow pretty when they die.”

Hyunjin sighed. “Why are you turning this into something sad?” He plaid with Jisungs hands in front of him. “You should try and start looking at those things more romantically.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t think like this when I know you’re in distress…”, Jisung mumbled, watching Hyunjins fingers playing with his.

“Jisung…”

“I know you are and I know I am not much of a help here, but I can try to listen. I want to be someone for you, who you feel comfortable to talk to.”

“You are, Jisung. Actually, I love talking to you.”

“You love that I am able to distract you.” He turned around and looked at Hyunjin. “But I don’t want to be only that, Hyunjin. I feel better now, I want to be a shoulder for you to lay on.” Jisung sighed when Hyunjin was just staring at him. “Please talk to me. We’re in this together…and I can’t stand seeing you like this. I just can’t…”

Hyunjin took Jisung by his shoulders and turned him around again. Then he pulled him closer to his chest and sighed deeply. “I…It just feels like I have lost the way, Jisung. When I took you everything was so clear, it was right before my eyes but now things had gone worse and I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

Jisung kept quiet. He didn’t try to look at Hyunjin, he figured the blonde wouldn’t want that and that’s why he held him like this. But Jisung was glad that his friend began to open up a little.

“We were supposed to be out of the city by now, Jisung…”, Hyunjin whispered and Jisung was shocked. “They are watching who leaves the city and they even look at the cars. Like this, there is no way for us to leave. Changb- Our Partner is-“

“I know that you’re talking to Changbin, Hyunjin. I know you’re meeting him when you’re helping Boyoung in the mornings, I’ve seen you both.”

“Oh…”

“Didn’t you trust me enough to tell me that it’s Changbin who’s helping us…?”, Jisung whispered feeling hurt.

“No, no. It’s more…the other way around. I feared that you wouldn’t trust him, Jisung…”, he whispered. “I am sorry.”

Jisung sighed. Maybe Hyunjin was right. He didn’t know what to think about that vampire and Jisung would be more than surprised if there was one nice vampire in this world but he trusted Hyunjin. “It’s okay. I know why you figured that…”

Hyunjin nodded slightly. “Anyway…I met Changbin and he is looking for a way out for us. And there might be a way but it is a little risky. I myself don’t know every step but he said it won’t be easy for us.”

“I’ll do everything to get out of here, Hyunjin. It really doesn’t matter to me. I just want to be outside again…”

“I know…I really know that. That’s why he’s trying to prepare everything. He will only come back when he’s got a plan. It’s too risky otherwise.”

Jisung leaned back and nodded. “I am sure he will figure it out.”, he mumbled and closed his eyes. For his time here, Hyunjin was the only comfort-person he had. They had spent all of their days together and even at night, they would share the same bed. It was strange to Jisung at first, but through time, Hyunjin had grown to someone Jisung didn’t want to miss in his life anymore. Mornings felt lonely when Hyunjin helped in the bakery and they became beautiful when he joined Jisung in their bed for a few more hours to sleep pulling Jisung back into his arms, thinking the wolf was still asleep. “It’s strange, isn’t it?”

“What?”, Hyunjin asked but smiled.

“When we first met I truly hated you.” He could feel Hyunjins mimic harden and his body stiffen and laughed. “But I learned that you’re the sweetest person on earth, Hyunjin. I might still not understand why you did what you did, but I believe that there’s a good reason behind it.” Hyunjin wanted to say something so Jisung shook his head and hurried to continue. “And now you’ve helped me so much, you became my favorite person, Jinnie~”

Hyunjin blinked. “What…?”, he whispered touched.

“You’re my favorite person!”, Jisung silently screamed into the night.

“No, not that. What did you call me?”

Jisung felt his cheeks and ears turning red again. Why would he ask for that and not the favorite person thing?? “I said Jinnie. I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to offend you. I just thought it was…cute.” He was pulled even closer at Hyunjins chest.

“No…it’s good. I love it…please use it often, would you?”

Jisung smiled widely. “Yes, I will.”

They both stayed for a little while more, looking at the sky which was so precious to Hyunjin that it became precious to Jisung too. Just because it made Hyunjin smile.

“Jinnie…?”, he whispered after a while. A soft humm made Jisung laugh. “What! Are you almost sleeping?”

“No?” Hyunjin poked Jisung shortly into his hips and laughed when he heard his friend quirking. “What is it, Hanie?”

“You know I am right there beside you, do you?”, he asked softly. “I mean…what I wanted to say is…that whenever you are feeling lost, when you don’t know what to do. I am here for you.” He felt the grip of the older tighter around his waist and smiled. “I know I haven’t shown you my strong side yet. But trust me, it’s there. I am able to be your crutch like you’re mine. You’re not only my compass to lead the way out of here, Jinnie but also my precious friend who I want to protect. Maybe things don’t go as planned and maybe we’re taking a longer road than we’d thought but I honestly don’t care because you are with me. I am not alone in this as long as you’re with me and I am more than a hundred percent sure you’ll never fade.”, Jisung put his hands on Hyunjis which were holding him, and squeezed them a little. “You’ll never leave me alone and that’s why I want you to know whenever you feel lost, I will guide you. I promise you that…”

“Hanie…”, Hyunjin whispered. He closed his eyes and placed a small kiss on his chin next to his ear. “Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I gave them all a little time to talk! They are talking a lot, I know but they usually talk deep and I wanted them to get to know each other a little bit more. Did you like it?
> 
> Everyone who's cheering for me: Thank you! I try to upload one chapter before/on christmals. I don't know exactly.
> 
> SenifyLeah


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Jisung Hyunjin  
> \- Changbin Jeongin  
> \- Jisung Hyunjin (Boyoung)

**Chapter 12**

Christmas carols were playing on the radio and Jisung laid on the wooden bench in the kitchen looking out of the window. All he could see were snow-covered roofs but that was enough to make him miss the snow. He hadn’t put one foot out of the house since they stranded here. Hyunjin offered to get out with him early in the morning but Jisung denied it. He feared to miss the world outside even more after that. Also, barely an hour outside wouldn’t do it for him. So everything left was looking outside the window and watching the sky or people in their thick coats passing by. He still didn’t like the city but Christmas made even the most horrible place on earth into something beautiful.

The wolf stood up and took his cup from the table to get more of the warm cacao, which Boyoung had left for them before she went outside to “get a small surprise” as she’d said. Christmas was just around the corner and Jisung thought she was almost too late to buy a present for her family who would visit her tomorrow. While filling the cup with some warm chocolate he saw children passing by their window all smiling and laughing. “This must be a happy place for them”, Jisung mumbled to himself. “Maybe it is…or they just don’t know better…” He sighed. Jisung would love to explore more of the outside. He liked the Christmas carols that were playing on the radio, sounding so different than their traditional Christmas songs they would sing on Christmas eve. He would love to explore more of this winterly world that seemed very loving and so different from what he got to know before.

“Ji??” The wolf turned around looking to the living room where Hyunjins voice came from. “On my way!” With his cup of hot chocolate, he went to his friend and smiled brightly when he saw, what Hyunjin had done. The tree he’d brought in early in the morning was now fully decorated in pretty shimmery golden ornaments. Jisung had discussed why they had to cut down the tree to bring it inside and they had almost argued about it, but Jisung tried to understand, that this is some kind of a tradition for the people here. He didn’t like that fact, but he tolerated it. In their tribe instead of trees, which were home to many animals, they decorated their houses with some ornaments they made out of wood, stone, and straw but in the city, they also use strange things like chains with lots of lights on it. Jisung thought of the item itself as very weird but on that tree, it looked beautiful. “That’s so beautiful Hyunjin!”

The taller took a step back, standing right next to Jisung. “You think so?” He watched the Christmas tree with a careful eye. “Nothing missing?”

Jisung shook his head. “No. Nothing is missing.”

Hyunjin looked at Jisung and tilted his head a little. “Look, Ji. I know this is weird to you and if I think about it twice you’re right. We really shouldn’t cut down trees for Christmas. For the next year, we should try to get one with its roots that we can plant it outside after Christmas…”

“N-next year?”, Jisung looked at him surprised but also with a little slice of panic. “Next year…we will be celebrating Christmas in my tribe, won’t we?”

“Ah!”, Hyunjin laughed. “Right. So no tree cutting next year.” He saw Jisung relaxing and nodding. “Anyway. It’s okay if you don’t like the tree here, Ji. Just…try to understand that such a tree makes so many children happy every year.”

“I know Jinnie. That’s why I didn’t say much against it. And I have to admit, it looks really so pretty!”

Hyunjin smiled and put his arm around Jisungs shoulders to pull him a little closer to his body. “It made me always so happy, Hanie. When my father brought the tree, put on the lights and we began decorating the tree with our mother.”

“Our mother?” Jisung looked to Hyunjin. “You’re not an only child?”

Hyunjin bit down his lip and cursed himself. He was so much in his memories that he forgot about his words. “I am not…”, he said hesitantly. The way Hyunjin chose his words made Jisung a little nervous and he wasn’t sure if it was okay to keep asking. “I didn’t know that…”

The blonde nodded. “I never told you.”

Jisung sighed. “Yeah…uhm…why not? I am an only child and I always thought, having a sibling would be nice.”

“It is nice.”, the taller said and sat down on the couch next them, pulling Jisung with him on his lap. He needed to hug anything if he was going to talk about his brother. In his thoughts full at his brother, he didn’t realize Jisungs soft blush on his lips. “He’s an amazing younger brother, Ji. I love him so much and I fear I will never be able to pay back to him. He did so much for me…”

Jisung smiled warmly. “That’s beautiful, Hyunjin.” When the blonde looked up at him confused, Jisung stuck one loose strain behind his ear. “That’s what family is for. They watch you and they help you if you’re in distress.”

“I should have been the one to protect him, Ji. But I wasn’t able to. I always tried but I failed him.”

Jisung shook his head. “I don’t think he thinks that way.”

“Of course he doesn’t. I am his older brother and he adores me but if someone not involved would have to judge, they would say, I could have done better.”

“Yeah. Everybody could have done better at everything, Hyunjin. Will you…go out and see him tomorrow?”

“What?”

Jisung laughed. “It’s Christmas eve today. You should be with your family. How long haven’t you seen your parents and your brother? I can wait here, I promise.”

A small but sad smile showed on Hyunjins lips. He was happy that Jisung offered him this, but he didn’t know. He knew nothing. “I can’t, Ji. My brother is…he is with Changbin.”

“Wha-what?! He is at the Parks mansion?” Jisung couldn’t believe Hyunjin left his brother behind? Why would he do that? The taller shook his head instantly. “No! He’s not there! He’s in an apartment here in the city. He isn’t living with Park.”

The wolf sighed relieved. “That’s good.” But the more he thought about it, the it didn’t make sense. “Then…why is he with Changbin?”

“He is in charge of taking care of him. Park commanded that.”

“Park? So, technically…even if he isn’t with Park, he still is?”

Hyunjin nodded slowly. “I am…just glad Changbin takes care of him. I know he wouldn’t let anything happen to Jeongin…”

“But he can’t stay there, Hyunjin. We have to bring him with us…it’s too dangerous here.”

Hyunjin nodded and leaned his forehead on Jisungs shoulder. “That’s why Changbin will bring him, as soon as we’re able to leave this place. I just…I hope Park doesn’t lay his hands on him until that.”

“Changbin…he will protect him…”, Jisung whispered and hugged Hyunjin tight. He didn’t know about his bother. Hyunjin always had a brother to care for but still, he decided to help him. Now he wasn’t able to see his brother, not even on Christmas. Jisung knew it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t fight the feeling of being guilty.

The door swung open and Boyoung entered the living room with lots of bags in her hand. “Look at the tree! You did a great job, it looks beautiful!”

Jisung smiled brightly. “I know right? I told that Hyunjin too! He’s good in that.”

Boyoung nodded, sensing that they might have talked about something important. She was about to take her bags and leave to the kitchen when Hyunjin smiled. “You want to show what you got for your family Boyoung?”

The old lady smiled. “Sure.”

Changbin stood at the door to Jeongins small apartment his arms crossed while he watched the young boy run around. “You can’t take so many things with you, Jeongin.”, he sighed.

“But…I need them!” Jeongin mumbled while he was stuffing everything he found in his bags, his hands shaking. He got used to the pain in his fingertips whenever he touched things. His nails would grow back, he knew.

“If you take all thins with you, it will only get destroyed, Jeongin. I told you to pack some clothes, not your videogames which you shouldn’t even own.”

A small smile showed on Jeongins lips. “I know. But you gave them to me. How could I leave them behind?”

“You have to if you don’t want them to get thrown away.” Changbin tried to keep calm. He was seeing Jeongin slowly falling apart. He saw he was fighting to look strong and calm, but inside of him raged a storm made of angst. The vampire walked to the bed next to Jeongin and took his hand. “Let me do this.”, he said and pushed the boy on his bed carefully.

Jeongin let Changbin run through his personal stuff and he watched silently when he took out his switch and the games and books and the jewelry of his mother and it was okay. He knew he had no right to own that stuff. It was okay when Changbin took out whatercolors which used to spend his whole day with. He’d gotten decent in art but that would have been his past from now on. Only when Changbin took out a framed photo of him and Hyunjin, he gulped. Jeongin didn’t dare to speak up and he knew he couldn’t even take a simple photo with him but this was not okay. Still, he didn’t say anything when Changbin put the photo aside.

Instead, the bag was filled with clothes and, Jeongin let it happen. “Done.”, Chanbin said and gave the bag to Jeongin. “Ready?” Jeongin shook his head. How would he be ready for that?

“Good. Stand up and put on your shoes.”, Changbin said, ignoring the fact that the boy wasn’t ready at all but Changbin already had known he wasn’t, he never would be. That’s when he decided to take a small risk for the orphan who’d lost almost everything in life. Usually Changbin never would, not as long as he was serving Mr. Park but for some reason, Changbin felt more than sorry for the boy he was in charge of.

While Jeongin put on his shoes, he opened the picture frame and took out the photo of Jeongin and Hyunjin. He stored it in his jacket, willing to give it to him later. He went to Jeongin and put his hand on his shoulder, feeling the boy shivering. “I am afraid…”, Jeongin whispered while he whipped away some tears with his fingers.

Changbin felt sorry that he hadn’t been able to help as fast as he should have had. “Don’t be. Hyunjin made it through as well.”

“Yeah, but he’s Hyunjin. I am just…Jeongin…”

Changbin shook his head. “No, you’re Jeongin. Not just Jeongin. You’re so strong, you have no idea.” Jeongin smiled a little. “Thank you Changbin…”

It broke Changbins heart. There was nothing to thank him for. Changbin did nothing to help and yet that poor boy thanked him. “Let’s go. Mr. Park is waiting for you.”

“Those presents are wonderful, Boyoung! I believe your family will be happy tomorrow!”, Jisung said and smiled. He had never seen pictures of Boyoungs grandchildren but she’d often told cute stories of them and Jisung kind of admired the kids a little.

“Hopefully.”, she said and put the presents back in their bags. “But there is still something left!”, she said and took the last bag. “I have observed you two and I think you need a break.”

“A break?”, Hyunjin asked confused, looking from Boyoung up to Jisung who was still sitting on his lap. The younger shrugged also not knowing what the lady talked about.

“You want to go outside. It’s not good for you to be stuck in my house, although I appreciate your presence. Still, I think you need to go out and maybe you could show Jisung around, Hyunjin. Since everything is decorated so nicely he might like it.”, Boyoung suggested.

Hyunjin sighed. “I know. And I would love to show him, but the thing is, that people are searching for us. We can’t walk around the streets…” Boyoung nodded. “I know and that’s why I got you something.”

She took out the stuff of the last bag and gave it to Jisung and Hyunjin. “What is that?”, Jisung asked confused and looked at the thing made out of hair in his hand.

“These are wigs, Jisung. People won’t know who you are if you look completely different. All you have to do is wear those wigs and you can put on a scarf too, to hide your face when needed.”

“Boyoung…”, Hyunjin mumbled, running his fingers through the black hair in his hands. “Those must have cost a lot. It’s not synthetic hair…”

“Who knows how long you might need them, Hyunjin. Also, it should look real on you, if we don’t want to make you look suspicious.” She said and took the blonde wig from Jisung. “Let me help you. We might also cut it a little to make it sit better.”, she said and smiled.

Boyoung wrapped a black brown and red checkered scarf around Jisungs neck. “I wouldn’t realize it’s you if I wouldn’t know.”, she smiled and shoved Jisung to the Mirror. “Look!”, she said and laughed at Jisungs shocked face.

The wolf ran with his hands through his blonde hair. “It’s so different!”, he said and couldn’t stop staring at his reflection.

“But it looks nice on you!” Jisung turned to look at Hyunjin. “You think s- Oh my god Hyunjin! You look so different!” He walked to the now black-haired man and pulled him next to himself at the mirror. “The black looks so nice!”

With black and shorter hair Hyunjin looked very soft and lovely. His longer strains at the front framed his face perfectly and made his pale taint shine. Hyunjin looked perfect, almost not from this world. “You should consider wearing your hair black.”

Hyunjin laughed. “Only if you consider wearing yours blonde.”, he poked the smaller cheek and laughed. “It suits you, Ji. I like it a lot!” Jisung rolled his eyes. “We both know I wouldn’t match your looks, although I have to admit I look quite nice.”

“Both of you do!”, Boyoung said when she wrapped another scarf on Hyunjin, his black with white stripes. “Now take this, and then leave!”, she said and put some money in Hyunjins hand.

“But Boyoung…”

“It’s okay, Hyunjin. You helped me a lot every morning. Take it as my payment, okay?”

The man smiled and nodded. “Thank you…”, he said and hugged her tight. “We try to be back in a few hours.”

“Ah..don’t worry child.”, she said and hugged Hyunjin back. Jisung still didn’t understand their relationship, but he loved seeing them together. “Even if you stay away till tomorrow morning, it’s okay. Look at your friend, he needs a lot of fresh air!”, she said and laughed.

“Yeah you’re right.” Hyunjin took Jisungs hand and opened the front door. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

The first steps outside were a blessing, the first steps in the snow almost made Jisung cry. He missed this so much. He missed the air, he missed the ground under his feet and he missed the sky above his head. He wasn’t made for staying inside and after he and Hyunjin went through a small park for a while, Jisung knew he had to get out of here. As much as he liked Boyoung and as beautiful the city was in December, he couldn’t stay here forever. He needed nature and not nature made by humans. The park was pretty but everything grew the way the humans and vampires wanted. It wasn’t the nature Jisung knew and loved.

Soon they reached to more crowded streets. The number of vampires and humans in the streets was alarming and Jisung felt nervous. He held Hyunjins hand tight and grabbed the same arm with his other hand. “Do you think this is okay?”, he whispered and looked up to his friend.

“Sure. They don’t even look at us, Ji. Try to relax and turn your attention to your surroundings.”, he smiled and Jisung tried. He looked around and what he saw made his eyes shine. Every store, every window, and even the streetlights were decorated with lights and ornaments and twigs and other shiny stuff Jisung didn’t know but liked a lot. “Wow…”

“It’s beautiful, right? I used to walk around the streets at Christmastime just to look at those lights. It feels so pure, doesn’t it?”

Jisung nodded and smiled. “It really does…”

They continued walking down the street and although everything was decorated nicely with the same stuff, it never looked the same. It was always different. When there was an angel made out of lights sitting in the window, the next window would have an angel two, but made out of Christmas balls and then another one out of a combination of both. Every angel with a different position as well. When they reached a tall Christmas tree they both standstill. “That’s huge.”, Jisung said in awe and looked at Hyunjin. His eyes shone like little stars and Jisung asked himself if Hyunjin knew how pretty he was when he put all his sorrows aside like now. Jisung wished he was able to do that to Hyunjin, too. He wanted to see those shining eyes more often. “You’re pretty…”, he said, wanting to compliment the taller.

“Yeah. It’s really pretty, so beautiful! The tree is getting prettier every year.”, Hyunjin smiled and looked at the wolf who seemed to be a little confused. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, yes! It’s perfect. The tree is truly beautiful!”, Jisung said. Maybe it’s better that Hyunjin didn’t understand what he said.

“I want to show you something!” Hyunjin pulled Jisung to the tree and pointed at his root. “Look.”

The wolf tilted his head and tried to see what Hyunjin wanted to show him and he smiled softly when he did. “Wow…I didn’t know this was possible.”

“The tree was already big when the city was founded and ever since then, nobody wanted to cut it down. So it lives with us and every December we use him as the Christmas tree of the city.”, Hyunjin told and smiled. “When I was little, I was allowed to decorate that tree with some other kids. Now the decorating stuff is only done by children of vampires. Humans aren’t allowed anymore.” Hyunjin sighed. “Luckily I was born before!”

Jisung nodded. “Why isn’t it allowed anymore?”

“The city doesn’t have a human mayor anymore. There’s only a vampire mayor and of course, it’s not his interest to make a life for humans livable here.”, Hyunjin whispered into Jisungs ear, making the wolf shiver a little. “But let’s not talk about it more, you never know who listens.”

Jisung nodded. Together they continued their way through the city and Jisung paused from time to time to look at the pretty lights or to ask questions about anything he didn’t understand. Hyunjin let Jisung direct the way, he was following the wolf that he was able to explore the city freely. He loved seeing the wolf calm but excited to see new things behind every corner.

When they reached a huge house Jisungs eyes grew wide. It had lots of garlands running from the roof down and they all were lit up. Next to the entry were two small, decorated Christmas trees. “What is this, Hyunjin?”

“It’s a mall. In it are lots of shops and stands that offer food and other stuff.”

“Ah…”

Hyunjin grinned. He saw how badly Jisung wanted to go in, but he didn’t dare to ask for whatever reason. “We could go in, if you like?”

“Really? Is this allowed?”

“Why wouldn’t it?”, Hyunjin laughed and lead the way in.

“I don’t know. The people coming out of it are looking like they own like ten houses and lots of jewelry and don’t know what else.”

“They might, but that doesn’t mean that only they are allowed to go in and shop there.”

Inside the mall, Christmas music was playing and everything was so nicely decorated. Jisung loved it because it again gave this atmosphere Jisung liked a lot but he loved it even more because it made Hyunjins eyes and smile brighten up so much that it warmed his own heart.

“We should get something from here. Maybe a punch or something like else. Boyoung gave us money to get something.”

Jisung nodded. “Okay.”, he didn’t know what a punch was but he would get anything that made Hyunjin smile like this.

“Then let’s find some.”

They walked through the mall and Hyunjin was searching for a stand that sold punch, Jisung was looking at Hyunjin searching for it and he knew he could have looked for the punch longer while watching the taller. “There!”, Hyunjin said and pointed at a small Christmas hut that sold punch.

“Why are people building huts inside a mall? That really doesn’t make any sense.”, Jisung said in confusion and Hyunjin laughed.

“It doesn’t have to make sense. It’s pretty, isn’t it? Come, let’s go and get the punch.” The man wanted to walk to the hut but Jisung stopped him. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

“There are so many people…and most of them smell like vampires. I…I don’t know.” Jisung still wasn’t comfortable with vampires being around. He could handle it outside because he knew he would be able to run there. Inside the mall and stuffed between all those monsters, Jisung didn’t feel good.

Hyunjin understood. “It’s okay. Then…maybe you can just wait here and I’ll be right back. Okay?”

Jisung nodded slightly and let go off Hyunjins hand who made his way to the hut. Once he’d lost Hyunjin in the crowd he looked around. The window he stood in front of had a TV shown in which a blond woman was dancing in a very sexy Santa clause dress. She had red lips and was swinging her hips in a way Jisung never thought he would see. At least not outside of the bedroom and even now he couldn’t imagine Felix doing this stuff. The woman was singing to Santa baby in a way that made Jisung blush.

“Ji?” The wolf turned around and saw Hyunjin. “That was fast!”

“Really? I thought it took me a while.”, he smiled and handed one cup to Jisung. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“Thank you…”, Jisung smelled at the warm punch and blinked. “It’s alcohol?”

“Yeah, of course, it is!”, Hyunjin laughed. “But don’t worry. You don’t get tipsy after only one.”

Jisung nodded and blow at the hot drink in his hands. “What were you watching?”, Hyunjin asked and looked behind Jisung to see the Santa baby music video.

“Is…this normal for Christmas?”, Jisung asked feeling the blush on his cheeks.

“This? Ah, you mean the sexiness?” Jisung nodded. “It is. People like sexy Santa dresses and that stuff. I bet many couples are having such a dress at home to…have more fun while doing it.”, Hyunjin mumbled and Jisung could tell, the taller felt uncomfortable. “I don’t like it at all.”

Jisung nodded. “It seems a little bit off, right? Christmas is…warm…and filled with love. At least to me.”, Jisung said and smiled. “Although, the song is good.”

Hyunjin laughed. “Yeah, the song is nice.”

Jisung liked the punch and he wouldn’t mind another cup of it, but he could already tell the alcohol in his veins. Hyunjin said that it wouldn’t make anyone tipsy but Jisung was a wolf, not a human or vampire. And even as a wolf, he had a low tolerance. So, when Hyunjin asked if he wanted another cup, he rejected. “But it’s really tasty!”

Hyunjin nodded. “It’s okay, Hanie. I already see your neck and cheeks getting red.”, he teased and poked his nose with his index finger. “Let me bring the cups back and then leave.”

Jisung nodded and handed his cup to Hyunjin. Jisung smiled when he watched Hyunjin go.

“You’re in love?”

Jisung blinked and looked to the stranger who had his arms behind his back.

“Uhm…excuse me?”

“You looked at that man with that kind of look. Do you know? The kind you would look at your husband or wife.” He bumped his shoulder into Jisungs, smiling. “It’s Christmas eve, let me help to make your wish come true!”

“My…my wish?”

“You want to date him, don’t you?”

“Date, what, who? Hyunjin?”

“Or are you already dating?”, the man said with bright eyes.

“What? No!”, Jisung said and his voice might have got a little too loud. When Hyunjin came back he looked like he wanted to tear the stranger apart.

“Who are you?”, he asked with a low voice, bringing some space between the man and Jisung. “Did he do something, Ji?”, Hyunjin asked, looking all soft at the wolf who shook his head. “No…”

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted to grand your cute friend a wish!”, he said, reaching forward to take one of Jisungs hands. “Oh! You’re also human? That’s nice. You’re so beautiful I thought you were a vampire!”

“Uhm..me? I..no! I am not a vampire, I am-“ Hyunjin made the stranger let go of Jisungs hand. “You’re getting a little too touchy, my friend!”, he said threatening, before Jisung could make a mistake and tell the man that he’s a wolf.

The man looked at Hyunjin and rolled his eyes. “Why is your volk always so possessive?” He showed his other hand that was still hidden behind his back. “I just wanted to grand him a wish!”, he said and held a branch with mistletoe above their heads. “And I can tell, you two really need that mistletoe, man!”

“Eh…what?” Jisung looked confused at the mistletoe above their heads, not understanding anything. Hyunjin instead murmured and took Jisungs hand. “Let’s go.”, he said and pulled Jisung to the exit of the mall. “Why suddenly so shy??”, the stranger shouted after them but didn’t follow.

Hyunjin took Jisung a while with him before he slowed down. “He really did nothing to you, Ji?”

Jisung shook his head. “No. He was just talking to me…and then he held that thing above our heads.”

Hyunjin nodded and sighed. “That man must have been drunk…”

“Yeah, he smelled like punch.”, Jisung said and continued to hold Hyunjins arm with his free hand. He began to like being close to the taller. “Maybe we should go back to Boyoung…”, he mumbled. Although it was hard for Jisung, he knew it wouldn’t be smart to stay outside for much longer. The man inside the mall was drunk but what if they met someone who was truly searching for them?

“You’re sure?”

“We can go out at another day. We do have this now!”, Jisung said and pulled at a black strand of Hyunjins hair who laughed. “Yes, right. But first, I want to visit someone.”

“Another friend?”, Jisung smiled but Hyunjin shook his head. “I wasn’t sure if I should go, but I think it should be fine for us to visit them. They might not look out for us on Christmas that much…”

“Uhm…okay?”, Jisung said, getting used to not understand what Hyunjin was talking about. He followed the man he trusted anyway.

When they reached their destination, Jisung instantly felt sad. He clung onto Hyunjin while they were walking between a field of stones which had names written on them. “Where are we…?”, he whispered into the silence.

“We’re visiting my parents, Ji…”, Hyunjin mumbled, his voice shaking a little.

“Oh…they…no offense but they have a unique taste to decorate their estate.”, Jisung mumbled, assuming his parents would live in the small house, he could see at the back of the yard. But when Hyunjin stopped he looked at a grey stone which had the names of two persons engraved. Both the same, it was Hwang.

The man dropped to the ground and began to bow down to the stone. “Hello Mum, hello Dad…Merry Christmas…”

And Jisung understands. This wasn’t the yard of Hyunjins parents. It was the place where the people in the city buried death. “Hyunjin…”, Jisung whispered but not receiving an answer.

“I am sorry I didn’t visit. I couldn’t because I can’t get caught, not now, not anymore. Jeongin has grown to a young man, you would be very proud of him. I…haven’t visited him in a while, as well. I am sorry, you must be disappointed.”

Jisung gulped and bit on his lower lip. This was the first time he’d seen Hyunjin like this. The tall man always was like a rock in the surf for Jisung, seeing him like fragile like this made him sad. It showed him again that Hyunjin had a lot on his back and that he was trying to carry everything on his own. He reminded him a little of Chan.

The wolf dropped to his knees next to Hyunjin and bowed down as Hyunjin had done before. The black-haired looking at him in confusion. “Hello, Mrs Hwang and Mr Hwang, and Merry Christmas. I am Jisung and I am a wolf who received a lot of help from your son. He saved me in every way possible and although he suffers himself, he sets me in first place. I…I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for bringing such a nice soul into this world. You must be very proud of him.” Jisung squinted at Hyunjin who looked surprised. “He…also offered to bring me back to my home which means…he has to leave this place.”, Jisung continued. “He will take Jeongin with him as well. Sadly he has to leave you here, but you have a nice and warm bed here, right? Maybe your souls can come with us? You can look after your sons from above, right?”

“Hanie…”, Hyunjin whispered not able to stop his tears from falling.

“I didn’t know Hyunjin. I didn’t know and I am sorry…”, Jisung mumbled and pulled Hyunjin into a tight hug. “I am truly sorry.” He ran his hand over Hyunjins back and let him cry like Hyunjin let him cry. “You must have loved them a lot.”

“They were the best…”, Hyunjin mumbled after a while and brought back some distance between them. “Thank you for your nice words, Hanie.”

“You’re always telling those words to me. How could I not tell them to you…?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “Not these. I am talking about the words you said to my parents…”

“Ah…” Jisung nodded. “They were true. I only told them the truth about their son.” He leaned his head at Hyunjins shoulders and looked at the tombstone. Again, Jisung was left with many questions. Why did they die? They must have been dead for three years now, making Hyunjin and his brother to orphans. How did they end up with Park? It might be related to their death, Jisung thought. But he didn’t dare to ask. Instead, he sat in front of the tombstone with Hyunjin as long as the taller needed to.

Jisungs thoughts run from Hyunjin to his parents and to his own mother and his father who must be very worried. He thought about Chan and Felix and he wondered if he still wished that all of this would have never happened. He could be happy by now, getting mated soon to Felix and live an ordinary life. But he would have never got to know Hyunjin and Hyunjin would still be at the Park mansion. His life still would be more miserable than it was now. So maybe it was Jisungs fate to get here? Maybe it was their fate?

Jisung looked at their hands. Hyunjin was playing with his fingertips lost in his own thoughts. It was a pleasant silence between them now and Jisung was sure, he didn’t want to miss Hyunjin in his life anymore. The day they’d spent today was so beautiful and Jisung knew, when the circumstances were different, they would only have such beautiful days.

“Hyunjin…?”, Jisung whispered into the silence and was answered with a soft “Hm?”

“Thank you for today. Thank you for showing me your world…although I still didn’t understand everything.”, he laughed a little.

Hyunjin smiled. “I would love to show you, even more, Ji. And I can explain whatever you didn’t understand. Just tell me.”

“Hm..”, Jisung nodded. “That would be wonderful.”

“So, what is it?”

“For example the man in the mall!”, Jisung laughed. “Yes, he was drunk but what did that mistletoe mean?”

“Oh, that…”, Hyunjin mumbled and continued to play with Jisungs fingers. “It’s an old folkway here.”

“What is it about?” Jisung looked at Hyunjin, tilting his head to the side. What might an old folkway had to do with dating? The man talked about dating, didn’t he?

“I…can show you, Hanie. If you want to.”, Hyunjin said a little nervous. “Or I can just tell you.”

“But you want to show me?”

Hyunjin smiled a little. “I think, I would want to show it to you.”, he said and changed his sitting position a little.

“Okay, then where do we have to go?”, Jisung asked and was about to stand up when he was held back and pulled back to the ground by Hyunjin. “We can stay here…”, the black-haired whispered.

“When you stand under a mistletoe with another person, the folkway wants both to do something.” Hyunjin reached with his hand out to touch Jisungs soft cheek, rubbing his thumb above it. “It’s done to create couples or simply to annoy teenagers.”, Hyunjin laughed a little, and Jisung could feel the man coming closer slowly. “So, when two persons stand under a mistletoe they need to…”, he whispered, his breath tickling Jisung on his skin before Hyunjin closed the little space between them and kissed him on the lips softly. All bugs that have ever been in Jisungs stomach and made Jisungs heart flutter, seemed to fly around at the same time now causing almost a firework inside Jisungs body. He closed his eyes and just when his body began to lean deeper into the kiss, he couldn’t feel Hyunjins lips anymore but felt the nervous breath on his skin again. “…kiss…”, Hyunjin whispered and leaned his forehead against Jisungs. “That’s basically the folkway…” He bit down on his underlip. “I am sorry if I offended you by showing it…”

Jisung shook his head, still in shock. “No, I li-“

“Finally!!! I should have known I would find you here!”

Hyunjin and Jisung turned to the side in shock, Hyunjin pulling Jisung behind himself instinctively. “Who i- Changbin?!”, Hyunjin shouted but Jisung saw his body relaxing immediately. This couldn’t be said of Changbin. The vampire was very tense.

“What’s wrong…?”, Hyunjin asked nervously. He knew something wasn’t right, something wasn’t going as planned.

“We need to leave. Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!  
> I know I am late, but for me, it's still the second day of Christmas, so technically I made it in time! ^-^
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> What were your thoughts about this chapter? It really happened a lot and I am curious to know your thoughts! >.<  
> This might be the last update for this year since I will be busy for the next days.  
> So I will see you in the new year with the next chapter. Thank you for all your support!
> 
> SenifyLeah


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Changbin / Hyunjin / Jisung / Jeongin  
> \- Seungmin / Minho  
> \- Chan / Minho / Felix
> 
> Wow everyone in one chapter! And such an important one!

**Chapter 13**

“We need to leave. Now!”, Changbin said and pulled both back to their feet. “Hurry. The delivery truck stands in front of the gate of the backdoor.”

“But…what…no! Changbin! We can’t leave, we need to get Jeongin first.”

“He’s already waiting inside the van. I assume you don’t want to let him wait in there alone for much longer, do you?”

Changbin was nervous. He wasn’t the type to make decisions at a slapping pace but that was exactly what he did and that made him very nervous. Changbin was more the one to plan things through correctly and to think of everything that could possibly go wrong or in another way they’d planned it. But this, what he did here right now was ridiculous.

“What do you mean he’s inside a van, waiting?”, Hyunjin asked in confusion and…was it fear? Changbin wasn’t sure about that. But fear might be advisable to have.

“It’s a long story, Hyunjin. Can we please move? We don’t have much time before Park might notice Jeongin is missing.” He grabbed Jisung who stood quietly next to Hyunjin by his sleeve and pulled him with him, knowing Hyunjin would follow. Jisung was an easier target to get with him anyway.

“Okay, we move. Now tell me what happened, Changbin!”, Hyunjin demanded, his voice getting more unfriendly, it was almost a little scary. “You promised to take care of him!”

“And I did! That’s why I took him with me, okay?”, Changbin sighed. “Today Park ordered me to bring Jeongin to the mansion. He still couldn’t find you and he wanted some company, it’s Christmas eve after all.”, he began to talk, carefully eying Hyunjin who visibly stiffened. “I brought him there and went to tell Park, that Jeongin’s upstairs now. He wanted me to go to your room to pick up that nasty Santa costume.” Changbin frowned, he could feel the heat boiling in Hyunjin so he decided to continue talking, still not letting go of Jisung. He couldn’t risk Hyunjin running away to the mansion and he wouldn’t as long as Jisung was with Changbin, he was sure about that by now. “So I went and got that shitty costume, thinking about how I will tell Jeongin to wear this and asking myself how I got into all of this.”

“You better not have forced this on him!”

Changbin sighed and shook his head. “Try to listen first, Hyunjin, okay? So, I got that costume and was on my way back to Jeongin thinking about-“

“I already know what you were thinking about, just move on!” They could see the van right in front of the gate already and Hyunjin got more nervous with every second.

“Right. I was on my way back and I overheard some guards that were searching for you. They said that they will go to an old lady owning a bakery because they got hints that you were there.”

Hyunjin stopped abruptly. “What?”

“Someone apparently has seen you helping Boyoung in the early morning hours. And because there’s a nice bounty for you two, they went to some of Parks people and told them. So I had to made a decision. I needed to warn you and I feared that you have to get out of the city as soon as possible. That’s when I got Jeongin and went with him down to the courtyard. I knew there was some wine that would be brought to the other city. The van was already loaded so I took out the driver and hid him. Then I made Jeongin hop into the stowage and drove off with him. When I held at Boyoung she told us you’re out with wigs and stuff so I went to look for you and finally I found you here!”

They reached the van by now and Changbin opened the doors of the storage. A dark-haired boy looked at them, his sleeves and bandage on his right hand were soaked in red wine and he smelled like it was well. “Changbin! I think I am done!”, he said out of breath but still sounded happy.

Hyunjin shove Changbin to the side and jumped into the van. “Jeongin!”, he cried out and pulled the younger into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry, I am sorry. Hyung was so stupid. Jeongin, I am so sorry…”

Jeongin blinked in surprise but hugged his brother as well. “It’s okay, Hyung. You had to do it and I understand. We’re here now, aren’t we? And we all are safe now.”

Changbin rose an eyebrow. “Not to be the mean one here, but we are not save.”, he said and carefully pushed Jisung into the stowage. The wolf was untypically quiet right now, or was he always like this? Changbin didn’t really remember. “They are brothers. Hyunjin was protecting his brother since forever and now we’re getting all of you out of here.”, he explained, not knowing what Jisung knew and what not.

“Out of here…?”, the blonde asked confused. “Like out of-“

“Out of the city. We’re bringing you home, Jisung.” And this made the little wolf cry. Cry out of happiness? In disbelieve? Changbin didn’t know and he didn’t know if he should hug the kid or what was best for him right now. So he looked to Hyunjin who was still hugging his brother. “Uhm…”

Luckily the Vampire noted and reached out to Jisung, pulling him into his arms as well. “Everything will become better now. I promise…”, he whispered to them.

While Hyunjin was comforting the younger ones, Changbin looked at the barrels. He’d opened three and asked Jeongin to empty those and put the wine into the empty one next to them. He hadn’t thought that Jeongin would have been that fast, but the boy must have worked nonstop to empty the three barrels as good as he could. “This has to be enough.”, he mumbled and closed the fourth barrel. Then he turned around to the trio. “I don’t want to disturb you, but you have to step into the barrels now.”

“What…?”, Hyunjin asked confused.

“I told you they are checking the vans at the gates. You can’t just sit in here. You have to get into the barrels. I will close them and then drive with you out of the city.”

“You know that there’s wine in it?”

“Jeongin emptied them a lot. I’m not saying that this will be a nice ride for you, but I honestly see no other choice. So hop into your barrels and try not to drink from the wine unless you want to get tipsy, then do it.”

Jisung bit on his bottom lip. Changbin could sense his fear and he was positively surprised that the wolf nodded and was about to climb into the first barrel. Jisung did understand. But he was held back by Hyunjin. “I’ll take the one at the front. You two take the barrels behind.”

“Oh…okay…”, Jisung nodded and climbed into one of the two in the second row. Jeongin did the same. They fitted nicely in it, although Jisung would have it best, because of his small high. Finally, Hyunjin sat down into his barrel.

When Changbin was about to close Hyunjins, the dark-haired stopped Changbin. “Wait. You told, that they were going to Boyoung. She will be in danger if we don’t get her, Changbin!”

The vampire shook his head. He could see Jisung looking at him. “We can’t risk going back, Hyunjin.”

“But she helped us…”, Jisung said. “Hyunjin is right, we can’t leave her behind.”

Changbin took a deep breath.

“You were with Boyoung?”, Jeongin asked with a bright smile. “How is she? Did she asked for me?”

“She’s fine and she asked for you! I told her about you and she’s really proud, Jeongin.”, Hyunjin said with a soft smile on his lips.

“Changbin, we have to get her!”, Jeongin said. “She helped Hyunjin, we can’t ignore that.”

“I told her, they were looking for you and that they will visit her. She will probably have everything hid that has something to do with you. You don’t need to worry.”

“There’s a lot. We stayed there for such a long time and she’s just an old lady, Changbin!” Hyunjin was about to climb out of the barrel again. “I’ll go, get her.”

“Hyunjin, don’t leave me alone…”, Jisung mumbled and the wolf too was about to get out of his barrel.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll drive there and get her. I will seat her on the passenger seat. They aren’t looking for Boyoung at the gates anyway.”

“Promise.”, Hyunjin said. He had risen his eyebrow in disbelieve. Yes, Hyunjin knew that Changbins first priority was Hyunjin, no one else.

“I promise. And now stay quiet, we have to leave!”, Changbin said and closed the barrels. He even put some nails on top to build a perfect illusion for the guards at the gate. Then he closed the van and drove.

All the way to Boyoungs house and bakery he fought with himself. Hyunjin was his first priority, the second was Jeongin, because Hyunjin asked him to look after him. He didn’t know if he cared for the wolf boy, but Hyunjin did, so naturally, Changbin cared for him as well although he did not. And Boyoung? Boyoung was a nice old woman who had served in the Hwang household for many years before Hyunjins and Jeongins parents got killed. He remembered the old lady fighting the Vampires with her frypan, the anxious boys behind her. Unluckily she already was an old woman three years ago. She didn’t stand a chance and so the boys got into Parks household. He still remembered Hyunjin shaking and fighting in his arms to get back to his bother when he took him. Those were dark memories and Changbin rather not think about them.

After all those years Boyoung stayed an important person in the boys lifes. Changbin bought pastries from her bakery whenever he had to do something to Jeongin, it became a sad ritual but it seemed to help Jeongin bear the situation. Hyunjin on the other side was free to move around since be became a vampire himself. Changbin knew he visited Boyoung every now and then, but he never talked about it with him. It was only a natural reaction for both to want her with them. But was it good to get the old lady? She was happy in the city, she had her own bakery and she had her friends here. Changbin wasn’t sure if life in a tribe would be something she wished for. Was she even in danger? It depends on how fast she was with hiding Hyunjins and Jisungs stuff. Changbin was sure, they hadn’t much, because both simply didn’t own anything.

When the van passed by the bakery and her house, she saw the door wide open. The vampires hold on the wheel tightened. They were already there. And even worse: They had some wolves with them sniffling for Jisung and Hyunjin. Boyoung was lost.

Carefully he parked the van at the side and opened the door to only shut it again. Hyunjin knew the way to Boyoung and he could estimate the time they would need to get here. Changbin decided to play like he would get Boyoung. He wasn’t going to, he simply couldn’t. But he had to make Hyunjin believe that he did. That was the only way to make him stay in the barrel and wait. In the driving mirror, he could see the guards who pushed Boyoung out of her house, the old lady falling down before she was harshly brought back to her feet and pushed into a car. Hyunjin would never forgive Changbin for that.

Minho was sitting at the campfire watching children play with they toys they got this evening. He loved Christmas eve for what it was. Sure, children would get presents but Minho loved the vibe and the feeling of being together. Although the feeling was always there, it was special at Christmas. In their tribe, they gave the presents to the children the morning after, but it was nice seeing the children play with them now and being all hype for the whole day until they got each a present.

Chan had given the presents to the children. Yesterday Minho had helped Chan with wrapping up the presents in some self-made colored paper while Felix and Seungmin helped to prepare the food. It was another day with just the two of them and like the other days before it didn’t get boring although the only thing they did was wrapping presents for some hours. When the presents were gifted this evening, the shining eyes of the children were so lovely to see, but he also loved seeing Chan doing this. He was a good chief of the tribe, Minho was sure of that.

“Head over heels, hm?” Minho looked to his left where Seungmin sat, a cup of tea in his hand. They’d already eaten and were only sitting together, singing and talking. “What do you mean?”

“Felix told me and I am seeing it too. There’s no need to deny, Minho.”

“I don’t know what to deny if you don’t tell me Seung.”

The shapeshifter sighed. “The way you look at him. You like Chan, don’t you?”

“I…what? I do! I like him but…what? Not the way you might think!”, Minho defended himself not knowing where to look now, he focused on the fire in front of him.

“You’ve been spending much time with him. Almost every day. I am glad Felix is such a nice person to be around, otherwise, I would have felt lonely, Minho.” Seungmin looked at his, guard, his friend, and smiled. “And it’s okay. Those are your feelings Chan likes your presence too, so maybe he does like you the same way. It’s a good thing, but also a little sad.”, the prince smiled lightly. “Once this is over I might return to my tribe alone, leaving you here.”

Minhos eyes widened. “What? No?”, he wanted to scream but he couldn’t give his own words enough strength and ended up with that stupid question. “I could never. I am your personal guard. How am I supposed to let you alone? I can’t do that, never, Seungmin.”

“You’ll go and help Chan to find Jisung in the city anytime soon. You’ll leave me for this.”

“That’s…different. I’ll come back, Seungmin.” Minho felt at the edge. He wanted to back off, wanted to run away from this conversation but the brink behind him was too deep.

“I know because you always put me first and not yourself.”, the blonde sighed, shaking his head.

“That’s my vow to you, Seungmin. You before me.”, the guard told calmly and put his hand on Seungmins shoulder. “Don’t be afraid, I won’t leave you.” He squeezed the other to comfort him a little or maybe to remind himself that he made those vows, who knows. He saw Chan out of the corner of his eyes. He played with some of the tribe's children which laughed happily. The sight of it made Minhos heart flutter like most things did, that Chan does.

This wasn’t his home.

“I don’t want you to get hurt in the process because you don’t let yourself feel the way you want, Minho. Please allow yourself to think about my words without thinking about the consequences that might appear. This is all I am asking you. Please think about it. You’re my guard but in the first place we should be friends, right?”

Minho sighed but smiled. “Yes, we’re friends.”

As if Chan knew he was the topic of conversation, the leader approached the two guests. “Hey. He hadn’t had a chance to talk. Merry Christmas.”, he smiled at them but didn’t sit down.

“Merry Christmas, Chan! It’s lovely to see you with the kids!”, Seungmin said and smiled. “They truly like you!”

Chan laughed. “Yeah. But today they like me a little more because I got them presents.” Minho could Chans eyes on him so he looked up smiling. “Either way, it’s cute.”

“Hm…” Chan nodded. “Seungmin, did Felix approach you already?”

“Yes, he did! Thank you for the present. I’ll keep it close and I’ll talk about the idea with my father.”

Minho tilted his head in confusion. What did Seungmin get?

“So you don’t-“

“No, I don’t. Actually, I appreciate it.” The prince shrugged and looked up to Chan. “So go ahead as planned.”

“Excuse me? Can someone please enlighten me?”, Minho laughed although he didn’t find it funny. He hated it if he clearly was left out of something. He awaited answers from Seungmin, but Chan was the one to tell him.

“We prepared a Christmas Present for Seungmin, too. Felix gave it to him and they talked, I just wanted to know what his thoughts were.” Minho rose his eyebrow and wanted to ask further but Chan was faster. “And if you don’t mind, I would like you to follow me, Minho.”

“Is this connected to Seungmins present?” Minho wasn’t sure but he knew, Seungmin loved to pull some pranks on him, and maybe this was his wish for Christmas, and Felix and Chan were glad to help him.

Chan shook his head. “Not directly.”, he laughed a little, almost nervous. “Would you follow me?”

Minho sighed but stood up. “Fine. You made me curious anyway.”

He decided to follow Chan although he didn’t know what this all was about. On the other hand, it was Chan, it wouldn’t be too bad. They also needed him to go with Chan once the preparations were done. Minho wasn’t sure, but maybe they were ready to go by tomorrow.

When they entered Chans hut Minho blinked. “I’ve never been here before.”, he mumbled and looked around. The hut itself was small. It had one big room in which everything was neatly stored. The bed was in an alcove, still connected to the main room. Only the kitchen and the bath had different rooms. Chan pointed at the couch. “Please take a seat. Do you want to drink something?”, he asked already on his way to the kitchen.

Minho raised his cup, he’d brought from the fireplace and shook his head before he sat down. The couch was very soft and Minho felt his body sink in immediately. He took the chance to look around more. Chan had a lot of stuff, which Minho hadn’t thought. But although he had a lot (an ukulele here, some wooden figures there, books spread on every shelf in the room, some games etc.), it didn’t look unorganized, which amazed Minho. Everything had its own special place like Minho had his own special place in his home tribe as a guard of Seungmin, not in Chans house. The guard shook his head to empty his thoughts which were dangerously fast walking into imagine him living here.

“Everything alright?”, Chan asked and sat down next to him after he put his cup down at the table in front.

“Uhm, yes. I just began to think of weird stuff. It’s okay.”, he said and wanted to take a sip out of his cup until he realized that he had brought an empty one with him. He sighed deeply and put the cup down on the table as well.

Chan definitively realized Minhos awkward behavior and chuckled a little. “Anyway. Thank you for coming.”

“As I said, you made me curious. Good job on your side.”, Minho smiled lightly.

“Hm…yeah. Let’s see if I can do a good job with the next and more important thing.”, Chan mumbled to himself, that Minho couldn’t fully understand his words. “Excuse me?”

“Listen, I brought you here because I wanted to talk to you in private. We might go tomorrow and I don’t know if there will be an opportunity for this soon, so I decided to better talk it out of my chest right now.”

Minho was visibly confused but nodded. “O-okay.”

“You’ve been here for a while now and we’ve spent some time together. You were really distancing yourself at first and I thought that simply was your character. But at some point, you began to open up to me and we…we had a beautiful time together, hadn’t we?”

Again Minho nodded. “Sometimes I am just a little strange, Chan.”, the shapeshifter said to explain himself a little, although this wasn’t the only reason for Minhos behavior, it was one of it.

“And that’s okay. I just realized that you’re a complex personality and I like this about you.” Chan sighed and looked at Minho. “Honestly, I like a lot about you, almost everything.”

Minho laughed. “Okay, what’s your problem with me? That’s why we here aren’t we?” Chan had a problem with him? Minho wouldn’t lie if he said knowing this wouldn’t hurt. Maybe he could change?

“The only thing I don’t like about you is that you will be gone once I got Jisung back.”

Minho blinked. “What…?”, he whispered.

“As I said, I like you, Minho. And I don’t want you to go back to your tribe. I don’t want you to leave my tribe, to leave me.”

“I-I am- my place isn’t h- is somewhere..else..”, Minho stumbled, trying to find words and to process and interpret what Chan said at the same time.

The leader nodded. “I know.” Carefully he took Minhos hands in his own. Minhos hands were soft and so small in Chans hands, he loved holding them and he could do it every single day if the shapeshifter would let him. “That’s why Felix talked to Seungmin. He…thinks it’s your decision to make.”

“My decision to make? What…? Why should I stay here, Chan?”, he whispered. Why was he asking him to do this, why did he offer him this? This wasn’t his home.

“Because I am asking you to stay, Minho. Please stay with me forever. I grew to like you a lot…” Chan looked ad Minho. By now he had confessed to him three times and he still didn’t seem to understand it. He knew the offer to stay with him must have come with a shock but he was confused that Minho never once had thought about the possibility of Chan liking him. Maybe Chan wasn’t clear enough with showing it. “Let me make it clear…”, he whispered one hand now on Minhos cheek, his thumb caressing his soft and warm skin.

“I am in love with you, Minho.”, he whispered and bowed forward to softly touch his lips with his own.

Minho still in a state of shock felt soft lips slowly moving against his own. Enlighten a firework in his body starting from his lips and moving on making his feet and fingertips prickle. He knew he’d dreamed about this once and he remembered how good he thought it felt in his dream. This wasn’t a dream and it was intense in a way his dream wasn’t. His lips started responding on their own and he leaned into the touch of Chans hand.

This wonderful wolf in front of him, Chan had feelings for him? Was this even real or was it just a cruel dream again? No it wasn’t but still, it felt not real to Minho. Slowly he put his arms at Chans chest, holding his shirt tight in his fists. He could tell Chan was as surprised as Minho. The wolf might not have expected this reaction but he took his chance when he softly pushed Minho back into the couch, now hovering over him, their lips still connected.

Minho gasped when he felt Chans hand wandering under his shirt and pushing it up. Their kiss got more heated up by now. Minho felt his hands take off Chans cardigan he was wearing over his shirt which was trickier than he thought while Chan wasn’t thinking about helping him. The wolf loosened their kiss to pull Minhos shirt above his head. As soon as the fabric was gone, Chan was back to kissing Minho, his lips now at his neck. Minho closed his eyes and let his hand run through the blonde locks. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

He wished to stay with Chan like this forever. Minho had a lot of commitments, but this right now was the only thing that felt right for a long time. “Chan…”, he whispered breathlessly and licked over his dry lips while Chan was nibbling at his skin. “Chan…”

The blond pushed himself away from Minho, leaving some space between them, just enough for them to look at each other in the eyes. “Sorry…”, he whispered. “I rushed, I am sorry…”

Minho shook his head. “No, it’s good. I just-“ He wanted to tell Chan the same. He wanted to tell him what Seungmin already knew, he wanted to tell him, he liked Chan too but the door to his hut swung open.

“Chan!”

It was Felix. Minho could see him and he was more than sure that Felix could see Minho and his brother in this kind of situation too. He saw Felix expression of awkward feeling sorry to interrupt, but Minho couldn’t care less right now. His mind was still blank from Chans lips.

The blonde sighed. “Felix.”, he said calmly while undressing his cardigan to lay it over Minhos exposed upper body. Minho thankfully took it to pull it up a little more. It smelled like ocean and citrus, it smelled like Chan, Minho thought.

Silence. Minho saw how hard it was for Felix to find the right words.

“What is it, Lix?”, Chan asked to help his brother.

“Oh, it’s nothing, you can…you can uhm…do what you..did? And when you finished…you can come and we talk?”

Minho chuckled. Felix was cute and he was the only one feeling shy and uncomfortable right now although he wasn’t the one caught in the act.

“When you’re here, just tell.” Chan set down on Minhos tights and smiled at Felix, trying to calm him down a little.

“Uhm…okay. The preparations are done.” He saw Chan looking at him confused. “We’re ready to safe Jisung.”, Felix said with a wide grin. “You can leave whenever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!!!!!  
> I hope you spent the first days of the new year a good way!  
> Have you seen all the stuff SKZ dropped? This is going to be such a busy year again! Let's hope we'll all be able to see them at some point this year.  
> But let's be honest: Although it's still the new year, we will still be very busy with the virus and everything that comes with it. I wish you all strength and a lot of luck for this year ♥  
> Stay healthy!!!
> 
> On another note: Did you like this chapter? >.< I will comment on your comments for the last one now. Thank you for commenting so nicely. I love you!
> 
> SenifyLeah


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Minho / Seungmin  
> \- Minho / Chan  
> \- Chan / Changbin / Minho/ Hyunjin / Jisung / Jeongin

**Chapter 14**

They were crouching behind the bushes, waiting for their chance to come. The cold snow was falling down on them and Minho felt his body shiver slightly. His clothes were soaked wet by now but he didn’t feel cold, he was too nervous about what was going to come. This nervousness must have made him also shiver, Minho thought.

The reality Minho had to face more sooner than later was also a possibility why he was shaking and feeling so nervous. He knew he had at least some days to come up with a plan, but once they find Jisung, there would be no way out. The young wolf knew everything about Minho, there was no way lying.

_“Minho, wait! One second please!”, Seungmin said and went after Chan and Minho who were about to leave. The prince took Minho's hand and pulled him a little bit away from Chan and the crowd which had formed to plead their goodbyes to them. “Are you sure, that you want to go with him?”_

_The copper-haired Shapeshifter sighed. “Seungmin, please. I told you, I owe them this.”_

_“You’re sure you want to help him because you feel guilty? People are talking, Minho.” The guard rose an eyebrow, which made Seungmin sight. “It didn’t reach you yet? Kevin is talking a lot. He says that you two are hitting off. Felix caught you in Chans hut, people say. Is this true?”_

_Minho bit down on his lips. Of course, Felix would have told Kevin what he witnessed yesterday. Those two were good friends and Felix must have shared his thoughts on it with someone. Too bad that Kevins mouth is as loose as he’s nice. Minho really liked Kevin but he was a blabbermouth. “This has nothing to do with my decision, Seungmin.”_

_The prince’s eyes widened. “So, it’s true?” The taller looked at Chan and then back to his friend. “I like Chan and I think he’s a really nice guy. But you don’t belong to this tribe, Minho. You’re my guard…” He looked down to their feet, thinking of how to say what he was actually wanting to. “Once you find Jisung, he will spill everything and you will be right next to Chan at that moment. I’d rather know you here and be with me on our way back home when this happens…As soon as he knows…Look, Minho. Chan and you…I don’t see any future in this, I am sorry.”_

_Minho rolled his eyes and raised his hand to stroke through Seungmins hair, smiling affectionately. “I know.”, he whispered. “But still I want to help to find him, saving Jisung. I know what I did but I am not a coward. I know, I have to tell Chan what happened before Jisung does and I will. I just need to find the right moment.”_

_“You’ll never find the right moment because you like him. Minho please, stay-“_

_“Minho? We need to hurry…!”, Chan called._

_“I have to go now. Please stay here, wait for me.”_

Warm hands cupped his own and loosened the tight grip around the bow a little, bringing Minho back into reality. A little confused he looked at Chan, who was smiling warmly. “Thinking of Seungmin?”

“What? How did you…”

Chan sighed. “When we left, he seemed concerned.”

Looking down at their hands, Chans still on his own, he nodded slightly. “Yeah. He always is. Some wouldn’t think I am his guard, but his”

“Family.” When Minho looked up at Chan he laughed a little. “What? Don’t look at me confused like this. Everyone sees it. You’re his guard but you two are very close to each other. More like brothers, so it’s normal for him to feel nervous about this. Felix is the same.”

“At least Seungmin can keep secrets.”, Minho scoffed.

“Pardon? I fear I can’t follow you here, Minho.”

“Seungmin asked me if I wanted to help you because it’s…the right thing to do or if I do it because I am sleeping with you.” If this topic was a lighter one, Minho would have laughed at Chan for his confused, shy and red turning face. It was adorable. “Felix needed someone to talk about yesterday. Apparently, he thought Kevin was his best choice. He must have brought those hot news to your tribe and Seungmin caught it and now he thinks I’m blinded by love.”

Chan moved his lips to say something but didn’t find any words this fast which made him only whisper a “Wow…” after a small pause he added a “That escalated quickly…” and still looked confused at Minho who he’d grown to like…a lot. “So, why are you helping me?”

Minho snorted. “What?” He shook his head and laughed nervously. “It’s the right thing to do. We came to your tribe to help you. This decision was made long before we…did...that! Which we totally did not do, but everyone thinks we did and do for a while now.” Minho blinked. This was fucked up, he shouldn’t have let himself get involved with Chan this much.

“Uhm…yeah, you’re right.”, Chan said and Minho could see how the blonde pushed himself to mouth his thoughts. “Do you regret it?”

“We’ve just started, there’s nothing to regret, yet and even if I die in that fucking city, I wouldn’t. Chan, I want to help you and I will never regret anything.”

The wolf nodded. “Good to know.” And again, Chan was collecting his guts and searching for words. “But…uhm…what I was meaning was, do you regret doing it…what we clearly haven’t done?”

“I regret- Chan, listen!” Minho turned his head to the street where they were sitting in front of, behind the bushes, hiding them. The wolf sighed but nodded. “Yes, a car. But it’s too early for our car, isn’t it? The car should arrive when it’s dark. Right now, the sun is setting.”

Minho shrugged. “Maybe they are early this time? It’s still Christmas after all.”

The car arrived and Minhos eyes widened when he saw the man behind the wheel. He was an old acquaintance who he met often in the city. One of the very few friendly vampires he’d met. But more important was…” He’s one of Parks guards…”, Minho whispered.

He shifted into an upright sitting position, took an arrow, and bend his bow, aiming at one of the wheels, while he heard Chan growling by the news Minho gave him.

The arrow hit its target and with a loud bang, the car lost its balance and fell to the side before it stopped. As soon as the car came to a hold, Chan shifted into his wolf form and sprinted to the car a few meters away.

Minho hadn’t seen Chan in his wolf form yet but it was the most beautiful white wolf, he’d ever seen. He wanted to stare at him and run his hand through his fur but there was no time for that. By now Chan was on the van, the driver’s door already ripped open and a half in the cabin. He was pulling the vampire out of it who was still too much in a shock to fight against the sharp bites of Chan.

The Shapeshifter hurried and ran to Chan. “Don’t kill him! We need him to bring us back in!”, he screamed. When he finally reached the Van, he saw red liquid running out of the load space. He was transporting wine.

“I don’t want to-ah!” The Vampire was thrown against the car and Minho wondered why he didn’t fight back. Instead, he tried to talk to Chan, which obviously wasn’t working.

Another loud bang and the doors of the van flew open. Minhos eyes widened when another familiar blonde vampire jumped out of the van, covered in wine. He stood in front of the other Vampire who held his hurting shoulder. “Stop this!”, he tried to calm down the wolf.

Confused but knowing that Chan should indeed calm down, Minho approached the white wolf. “Please. Here’s something wrong, Chan. We need to talk to them to understand.” When he reached out for the wolf, Chan snatched at the shapeshifter and growled as a warning.

Like lightning the white wolf shoots forward to the blonde vampire, jumping at him. He managed to defend himself but landed in the snow, Chan on him, trying to bite the losing one.

“Chan, please!”, Minho cried out, not knowing what to do. Just then he heard it, the soft and broken voice behind him. “Chan…”, the voice whispered and when Minho turned around he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Han Jisung was walking to the fighting scene, he was almost wavering from side to side. “Chan…”, he whispered again. “Please, Chan, don’t…” When the small figure reached them, he dropped down to his knees, hugging the wolf around his neck. “Chan…don’t do that…”

The white wolf came back to his senses and set down, still growling at the blonde one, who robbed backward until he reached the van next to his friend. Chan raised his leg and put it on the other side of Jisungs body, hiding the now crying wolf between his legs. “It’s okay, Chan. They helped me out. They are good…they are friends…” Jisung mumbled this like a mantra in Chans ears until the wolf shifted back to his human form.

“Ji, I am so glad…”, Chan whispered and pulled the younger into a tight hug. “I wanted to save you, but again, you were faster than me…” He let his hand ran through the wet and sticky hair of his friend.

Jisung shook his head. “I…I wasn’t. Hyunjin saved me. Without him, I would still be there and without Changbin we would still be in the city.” He looked up at Chan with teary eyes. “Chan, please. Don’t hurt them. Without them…I wouldn’t have made it without them.”

Chan looked from Jisung to the two men at the van, who were still recovering from the shock. “They’re vampires of this city. You know the rules my father set.”

“I…I know, but Changbin rescued is just now. If he wouldn’t have come to warn Hyunjin and me, we would be back at the mansion. Hyunjin isn’t even a vampire, he’s human…”

Chan rose his eyebrow. He could smell the typical scent of a vampire from the dark-haired one, he even and two different colored eyes. The other one, the blonde one, Chan couldn’t scent right now, he was covered in wine, but Chan just assumed he was a Vampire. “He’s very strong for a human…”, Chan mumbled in disbelieve.

Jisung nodded. “He is. But out of everyone in this town, he helped me the most.”

Minho was observing the reunion with mixed feelings. He planned to tell Chan everything beforehand, but how could he have known this would happen? The Shapeshifter was glad, Jisung hadn’t paid much attention to him now.

He heard wood creak inside the van and when Minho looked in it, he saw another young man crawling out of it. “Wait, let me help you…”, the shapeshifter said and took the stranger by his arms to pull him up. “Are you okay…?”

“I…” The dark-haired boy couldn’t focus on Minho and couldn’t stand properly on his own. “Are you drunk?”, Minho asked confused.

“I…don’t know, maybe…”

“Jeongin!”, Hyunjin cried out and was already up to his feet and by Minho. “Thank you for helping, I take him from now on.”, the blonde said, eyes laying cold on the shapeshifter, while he was pushing Jeongin into his arms. Right, Hyunjin knew everything as well. Minho began to panic.

He let Hyunjin hug the stranger, they seemed to be close to each other. When he tried to sort his thoughts and to keep calm, Chans voice brought him back. “Ji? Jisung!”

Minho looked at Chan, who held his now unconscious friend in his arm, softly patting his cheek. Hyunjin, who’d placed the stranger into Changbins care, moved to Chan. “What happened…?”

“He just went limp. I guess he’s sleeping? Why would he sleep in a situation like this?”, Chan looked at Hyunjin who checked the vital sign for Jisung. “He’s really sleeping.”, Hyunjin snorted. “Unbelievable…” He shook his head. “He must feel very exhausted. Or he…”, Hyunjin opened Jisungs mouth a little to sniff on his breath. “Or he just drank a lot of wine as Jeongin did.”

“Wine?”, Chan sighed. “I figured you all are covered in it. Want to explain?”

Hyunjin nodded. “But we should leave the street first and make a fire to warm all of us. I won’t let my little brother freeze to death when I finally brought him out of hell. He turned around looking to the van. “Boyoung, you can come out now!”

There was another escapee? But when nothing happened Hyunjin looked at Changbin. “Can you please help her out, Changbin…?” He seemed calm, Chan thought. Calm but at the same time he felt that this Hyunjin guy was already raging the moment he’d asked for Boyoung.

“About Boyoung…Hyunjin, I have to tell you something…”

It was night by now. Everybody was sitting at the fire, Chan holding Jisung while Hyunjin held Jeongin in his arms. A bitter silence hanged above them once Hyunjin had finished telling their story. He’d left a lot of personal stuff out, telling that it was Jisungs story to tell and he decided if and to whom he wants to talk about it.

Chan on the other hand began to understand. He understood kind of what happened to Jisung, why he got kidnapped and he knew, what he was thinking was, the light version of what happened at the park mansion. He learned about Boyoung and he could understand why Hyunjin didn’t deign to look at Changbin after he’d told them that he decided to not help the old woman. Although he would have done the same as Changbin, he understood Hyunjins side of view.

But what his mind kept him busy the most was: His father was dead. Obviously killed by the Vampires who laughed at his dead body or what was left of his dead body. He felt like crying and at the same time he wanted revenge. He wanted the head of that Park vampire and he wanted it now. He wanted them to feel the same pain, he was feeling now. He wanted them dead. Fighting against his tears was hard and he tried not to think about it yet. He tried to focus on the living, to focus on Jisung who was still sleeping in his arms.

When the night moved on, Minho convinced Chan to sleep a little. Hyunjin didn’t know why or when those two had become good friends, but Chan seemed to trust Minho and put his worn out body to rest. Not long after Chan was sleeping, the shapeshifter stood up and set down directly next to Hyunjin. “We need to talk…”, he mumbled, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“Do we? Shouldn’t you talk with Jisung in the first place?”, Hyunjin snorted but tried to lower his voice to not wake up anybody.

“Yeah, but he probably wouldn’t listen and I can’t blame him for that. But in your narration, you left out one tiny piece of information which made me figure, I may talk to you instead.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say it, because you two seem close and I guess I am the one getting yelled at, once I say it out loud. He wouldn’t believe me. But if Jisung tells him, who’s to blame for his father’s death, you can prepare to run.”

“Look. That’s why I am here. I don’t want him to know.”

“Of course not.” Hyunjin ran his fingers through the soft hair of his sleeping brother. He had dreamed about their reunion but he had wished it to be more peaceful than it was now. He didn’t want to have this conversation, he wanted to cuddle his brother, to hug him tight, and to tell him how proud he was.

“I observed Jisungs and Chans conversation. I had a guess on your and Jisungs relationship but now I am more than sure. Jisung doesn’t know who you are. In his eyes, you’re a human. Considering that he’s from the Bang tribe that hates vampires, I fear he might not take it well if he knows about your little secret.”, Minho whispered, looking and Hyunjin who froze. “I thought so.” Minho was right.

“You won’t do that!”

Minho shrugged. “I don’t want to hurt the little wolf more than I already did, that’s true. But I need to tell him your little secret if you’re telling mine.”

“It’s not on me to tell Chan. Jisung will!”

“Then make sure he wants to keep it a secret.” Minhos voice sounded hard and fierce. His gaze still locked on Hyunjin. He hated himself for what he did right now, but he didn’t want to get all of their affords to waste. Their tribes were on good terms now, he couldn’t risk that. “Once my secret gets out, yours will as well.” Minho stood up and went back to his place next Chan, leaving Hyunjin behind in shock.

Changbin who’d laid down next to Hyunjin had listened to their conversation. He sighed. “Hyunjin, you’re not going to-“

“It’s none of your business Changbin.”

The dark-haired sat up halfway and looked at his friend. “Hyunjin. It’s not the right thing to do.” Immediately he was greeted with a look that would have killed Changbin if possible. “I don’t think you’re the one to talk about right or wrong decisions!”

“When we’re talking about Boyoung again, I will remind you that you were and always will be my first priority!”

“Well, then I guess you have to reconsider your priorities because I am not one of those anymore!”

“If I would have gotten Boyoung out of there, they would have followed the van and we would have to get caught and brought back to the mansion. I might have got killed, Boyoung too and you three were back to where you were before!”

“But Boyoung would have gotten a chance!”, Hyunjin cried out while tears formed in his eyes.

“Maybe. But the risk was much higher Hyunjin and you know that. Would you want Jeongin back there? Or Jisung?”

“Uhm…”, the young man in Hyunjins arms shifted a little. “You two are being too loud. Sleep.”, he mumbled. “I love you two…”

Hyunjin sighed and placed a soft kiss on Jeongins forehead.

“He’s right. We should sleep now…”, Changbin mumbled and laid back down on the cold ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> It's been two weeks since the last chapter, I know! But I had to proof-read the bachelor-thesis of a friend and I worked through it carefully whenever I would have normally written on this chapter. (I have a master degree in german language so I am the usual "go to" for my friends to get things proof-read)
> 
> But finally here's the new Chapter and it happened a lot, I know! What do you think about it? I am so nervous about the Jisung/Hyunjin/Chan/Minho situation!
> 
> But I also have some questions!  
> I am thinking about better tagging this fiction. Are there any tags you would give this fanfiction that I haven't tagged now? I also think about going through the chapters and giving trigger warnings at the beginning where it's needed. I've seen authors doing it here a lot and I myself have never done that. Do you like those trigger warnings in the beginning? I feel they often reveal strong points of the chapter beforehand, so I don't know. Please help me out here ( T T )  
> Another important question: Do you like reading long stories? When does fanfiction get too long for you? Not the next chapter but I guess the one after the next I have to make a decision regarding the plot. And whatever I decide the fiction gets longer or not. I don't want to scare you away with a long fanfiction you didn't ask for. That's why I am asking. (Oneshots are pretty popular here...so I don't know what to do xD)  
> Same goes for chapters! When becomes a chapter too long for you? Mine are usually between 3000 and 4000 words, right? Is this okay for you?
> 
> Thank you for your help!!  
> SenifyLeah


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Hyunjin / Jisung  
> \- Hyunjin /Seungmin  
> \- Hyunjin / Seungmin / Changbin  
> \- Changbin / Felix  
> \- Hyunjin / Jisung

**Chapter 15**

“Good morning sunshine”

Jisung opened his still tired eyes. He woke up to soft hands running through his hair. When his vision cleared after he rubbed his eyes, Jisung saw Hyunjin sitting in front of him.

“Urgh…”, he murmured and grimaced from the smell coming from Hyunjin. “You stink…”

Hyunjin laughed but nodded. “Yeah, so do you.” When the younger blinked and took a sniff of his own clothes, Hyunjin grinned. “We bathed in wine, remember? But while I only bathed in it you drank some. You were quite drunk.”

Feeling the red color burning on his cheeks, Jisung slapped Hyunjins arm. “Do you know how hard breathing was in this?! I could barely breathe without drinking wine.”

Hyunjin shrugged. “It worked for me though.” The blonde helped his friend to his feet. “We’re about to leave. Changbin is carrying Jeongin because he got a nice headache from too much wine.”

When Jisung looked around the improvised camp he saw Changbin positioning the young boy on his back, making sure to hold him comfortably. He also saw Chan who was talking to Lee Minho, a soft smile on his lips. “He…”, Jisung whispered nervously. “Hyunjin…didn’t you tell Chan? What is he doing here?”

The wolf was about to stamp forward but was held back by Hyunjin. “What? Why is he here? Why is he with Chan?” Hyunjin sighed and Jisung could clearly see his friend had something on his mind. ”What? What is it?”

“Chan knows.”, Hyunjin said quietly.

“He knows that Minho killed his father and he is still with him?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “No, Ji. Chan knows that his father is dead. I told him yesterday…”

“And you didn’t think of telling him that the reason for his death stands right next to him?” Jisung didn’t understand. Hyunjin wasn’t making any sense.

“No. Look, Jisung.” The blonde took Jisungs hand again, who was about to leave to his childhood friend. “Look at them.” When the brown-haired looked at the unequal pair he snorted. “Minho helped Chan finding us. He gave Chan all information he needed to get you out of there. They were on their way to get you when we bumped in each other.”

“That only does make him a murderer with a conscience.” Jisung was about to leave when Hyunjins grip on his wrist got tighter. “Hyunjin. Let me go.”, he hissed.

“Just look at them one more time. Look at Chan.” When Hyunjin was sure Jisung did what he asked him to do he continued: “I think he likes Minho.”

“Even if!”

“Chan finally found someone.” Hyunjin was glad Jisung had told him some stories about his tribe. They’ve spent so much time together, the blonde knew quite a lot about his best friends Chan and Felix. He knew Chan was about to be the next Chief and that he yet still had to find his true mate. It was only right to tell Chan the truth but Hyunjin felt desperate, so he tried to play this card.

“I wouldn’t want to have a mate that’s the reason for my father’s death.” Jisung freed himself from Hyunjin. “He needs to know so that he can decide himself!”

Hyunjin was so into talking to Jisung, that he didn’t realize somebody watching them for some minutes now. So when he took Jisungs hand again, a concerned voice joined their conversation. “Jisung, are you okay?”

Taken aback, Hyunjin looked at Chan who was ready to fight for his wolf friend. “It’s fine.”, Hyunjin said again and looked to Jisung. “Trust me, please.”, he whispered.

Confused Jisung looked at Hyunjin. Trust him? Did the man ever give him a reason to not trust him? No. Was it wrong to keep this a secret to Chan? Absolutely. “It’s okay, Chan.”, Jisung smiled. It felt wrong, but maybe his priorities had changed. Maybe he changed? He wasn’t sure why he lied to his best friend only because someone who was a stranger to him weeks before asked him to trust him. Jisung was confused.

So was Chan. Pure confusion was written on his face. His eyebrow tilted up, the leader nodded. “Okay. But you know, if anything happens, you can talk to me, Ji.” The younger wolf nodded and Chan checked if everyone was ready to move. “Then let’s go.”

Jisung growled silently when Minho took his bag and started walking right next to his best friend. To him, they looked wrong. All of this was so wrong, so why did Jisung do this?

A little fallen behind, Hyunjin took Jisungs hand and squeezed it softly. “Thank you.”

“I might still tell him Hyunjin. I am confused to what is right or wrong.”

Hyunjin nodded. “Did I ever give you a reason to not trust me…?”

Jisung sighed and shook his head.

“Thank you, Hani…”

“Are you sure you don’t need a check-up? Do you need anything else? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Or maybe cold?” The young wolf, Hyunjin had recognized him as Felix, glued to Jisung since they reached the tribe.

Even when they were eating Felix was always by his side, feeding him, giving Jisung everything he asked for. Felix himself was a beautiful Omega and would be a perfect match. Hyunjin could see that at a first glance. When he’d brought Jeongin to the visitor’s hut, where Minho and Seungmin were staying, he’d heard Felix crying in relief and although crying isn’t something Hyunjin liked to hear, he thought Felix had a quite nice crying voice. Everything seemed to be perfect about Jisungs mate.

After he made sure Jeongin was sleeping, Hyunjin was sitting at the campfire with them, watching Felix babying his friend who was too exhausted to speak up against it. Or maybe Jisung liked it, they were about to be mates so who knew?

But Hyunjin couldn’t bring himself to not care about what he was seeing. He didn’t want Jisung to like having this blonde beauty all over him. Instead, Hyunjin wanted to be the one taking care of Jisung. He did it for the last couple of weeks and he was good at it. Hyunjin didn’t want to be as possessive as Felix was right now, but he wanted to be the one in charge for Jisung again. The wolf didn’t need Felix to care, Hyunjin was the one, Jisung needed. Or at least Hyunjin wished he was. But maybe he wasn’t and Felix was exactly who his friend needed.

Jisung was laughing a little and declining Felix questions gently but let himself get feed. For someone not knowing them and their story, they indeed looked like a couple. And Hyunjin was about to believe it too if Jisung hadn’t told him that he'd run away because he thought it was a ridiculous idea to let him mate one of his best friends. For now, the vampire simply hoped that they were only close friends.

“Cute, isn’t it?” Hyunjin looked to his left where someone was sitting, who he knew quite well. Seungmin was another threat to his secret towards Jisung, Hyunjin tensed up. “It’s okay. I am not telling anyone. Although I don’t really know why you and Changbin are staying here. But I am more than sure, I’ll get to know why very soon.”

Hyunjin nodded. It fitted as an answer for both but he decided to answer to the fist, ignoring the more delicate topic. “They are.”

“Hm…Felix was very sad without Jisung. He feared to be never able to see him or hold him in his arms again. I am glad he can do both now…”

The blonde sighed but nodded. “It’s good that Jisung is back to where he belongs.” It was strange to have Seungmin talking to him. The shapeshifter said he felt happy for Felix and Jisung but he didn’t sound like it. Something was definitively off.

“Have you ever thought about those who were left behind after you took their loved ones?”

Ah there was he going. Now Hyunjin understood and he wished he’d ignored the prince. How was he ever able to explain himself? “Seungmin…”, he mumbled.

“When you took Jisung out of here, you left a huge hole in this tribe. What did you do that got you welcomed warmly here, that you’re able to sit here next to me?”

Hyunjin gave a crooked smile. “You know by now I helped him. But this isn’t about Jisung, is it?”

Silence. As if Seungmin was thinking about which move to make next. Hyunjin was nervous. He wished for someone to join them but Jisung was fully involved with Felix and Minho had left the fireplace with Chan sometime before.

“I have nightmares, Hyunjin. Every night I see – no I feel pain and when I wake up, the pain is still there but then with my eyes open, knowing where I am, I see you. It’s always Minho, but why am I seeing you when it’s only him trying to soothe me?”

The blonde bit down on his lip. “Seungmin, I am sorry. I didn’t want you to be in pain.”

“Yet you were the one causing it. I can’t tell myself it’s Minho anymore, I can’t tell myself it’s my mind playing tricks on me, it’s not you, who I see. I can’t do this anymore now that you’re here.”

“Please believe in my words, Seungmin. I feel truly sorry for what I did to you. I really am sorry...I was forced to do those things if I didn’t want Jeongin to get hurt.”

“Still, what you did will haunt me every night. You being sorry can’t make me move on.” Seungmin played with his own fingertips, clearly feeling uncomfortable in this situation. Hyunjin hated seeing the Shapeshifter like this. He didn’t want him to feel this way, not because he cared for Seungmin but because he was the reason for this. “How can I help you to move on?”, he whispered his eyes on the fire in front of them.

“Leave.”, Seungmin whispered. “I don’t want you near me.” His voice was cold as ice, it made Hyunjin shiver, made him feel like he was at a huge disadvantage between them. Still, he couldn’t grant this wish.

“I am not leaving. Jisung said Jeongin and I can stay here. I saved Jisung and he offered me to stay here with him. And that’s what we’re going to do.” The blonde tried to ban every shiver in his voice. He needed to sound tough. He won’t leave and Seungmin needed to understand this.

The prince snorted and shook his head. “So, tell me why. Why did you help him but not me? What made Jisung different from me? You weren’t even the one hurting him, right?”

“I…” Hyunjin looked at Jisung who hadn’t stopped talking to Felix who was still glued to him. Jisung didn’t complain but instead seemed to enjoy the near of his almost mate.

“Ah…Did you know he is promised to Felix when you decided to help him?”, Seungmin asked, now looking at Hyunjin for the first time. There was something burning in his eyes and Hyunjin didn’t want to find out what it was. Maybe anger? Hate? Whatever it was, it was a negative feeling and it was directed towards him. “You can’t be this dumb, falling in love with someone who’ll never be yours.”

“I knew he’s promised.” Seungmins words hurt and he wanted to talk back. Hyunjin didn’t want Seungmin to underfoot his feelings. He knew they had no future but who was ever able to control love?

“And still you fell for him. So much that you saved him no matter what.”

Hyunjin balled his hands into fists. He felt his blood burning with anger and he needed all of his strength to keep calm. He couldn’t risk his wobbly status in this tribe by leashing out.

“Are there any problems?” Changbin sat down next to Hyunjin. He cupped Hyunjins fits with his own hands and looked at Seungmin. “Do you have anything else to say, Seungmin?”

“Oh, there’s quite a lot. But I know what Hyunjin did for Minho, so I am willing to keep quiet. But keep in mind, not telling our little secrets doesn’t make me forget nor does it lessen the guilt.”

“We don’t want you to forget.”, Changbin says, his arm now around Hyunjins shoulders, pulling him closer to shield him from his past. “We ask you to move on.”

The prince shook his head. “Can’t see that yet.”, he mumbled and stood up. “I am tired, I will go to bed. Good night.” When the blonde vampire looked up in fear, Seungmin sighed. “I am not you.”, he whispered. “Jeongin is safe with me.”

Changbin nodded. “He’s right. He won’t do anything…”, he whispered and stroke some loose strains of Hyunjins hair behind his ears.

“Is everything okay?”, Jisung asked. He was looking at Hyunjin and Changbin while holding Felix in his arms who was almost sleeping.

Hyunjin nodded slightly. “Just a little tired.”

“Me too.”, Jisung sighed. “But this kid here won’t leave me alone!”, he whined and tried to push Felix away who only tightened his grip around Jisungs waist. “See??”, he laughed.

“As far as I can see, Felix is tired himself? So why don’t you two go to bed?” Changbin looked at the little blonde wolf in Jisungs arms who was looking adorable tightly pinned to Jisung.

“Because we’re not only sleeping in separate beds but also huts!”, Felix whined and looked at Changmin. “Wow, what’s wrong with your eyes??”

Jisung sighed. “He’s a vampire, Felix. You know they can have different colored eyes.”

Changbin nodded. “It’s almost normal for naturally born vampires.”

“You’ve always been a vampire?”, Felix asked, his curiosity awoken. Jisung took a breath of relief when he felt the blonde's hands loosen up a little. Changbin nodded. “So you’ve never known anything else than this?”

“Well, I guess, yes?” Changbin was confused by Felix strange interest and even more stranger questions. “I might tell that you’ve also always been the same?”

Felix blinked, confused about what Changbin was saying. “You’ve always been a wolf.”, the dark-haired vampire explained. “Like I’ve always been a vampire.”

The blond wolf nodded. “You’re not wrong. Still, it’s kind of strange?”

Changbin knit his brows. “It’s not like we're walking around the city and random bite human.”

“You haven’t?” By now Felix hands weren’t holding Jisung anymore. Jisung smiled at his friend. He found it cute that Felix was easily impressed by anything new. He had never talked to a vampire before so it was only natural for him to be interested in Changbin.

“I haven’t what?”

“Turned someone!”

Changbin shook his head. “No. The government wouldn’t even have allowed this. It’s one of the only rules that were left from the time we still had a human mayor.”

Now fully awake Felix stood up and walked over to Changbin. “Tell me more about it!”, he demanded and sat down next to him. “I want to know more about your city and the vampires in there.”

“Is…is this okay?”, Changbin asked unsurely. He didn’t know if it was okay to talk about those things openly. He didn’t want to appear like he missed the city and its rules. Actually, he was glad that he accompanied Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Jisung.

“Sure! Just tell!”

Jisung stood up smiling and walked over to Hyunjin. “Let’s go.”, he said and held his hand to the blonde, who was looking confused at the wolf. “You’re tired. I am tired. Let’s go to bed.”

“Ah, Chan hasn’t told me where to sleep yet.”, Hyunjin said and shook his head. “I have to wait a little longer.”

“Oh.” Jisung blinked. “I am sorry! I haven’t told you! He didn’t mention your place because I told him that you can sleep with me.” He saw the light red on Hyunjins cheeks and immediately felt the red on his own as well. “No not like this! I meant you’ll sleep in my hut. We…we have to share a bed but I thought that would be okay. We always shared…so…” He was scratching his neck nervously.

Hyunjin stood up and took the wolf's hand behind his neck. “Then show me your place.” It would have been a lie to tell that Hyunjin wasn’t hoping for this to happen. He’d grown too comfortable in sharing a bed with Jisung that he feared he would miss it. But gladly this was a problem for another night.

The moon shone through the windows of his small hut turning his home into a warmer place than it already was. Chan and Felix must have been here while he was gone. There was no dust, not even his laundry he’d hung up to dry was there anymore. He could bet his hut had never been as tidy as now.

He was glad to be back in his bed and as soon as he lay down next to Hyunjin he felt how tired his body was. This had been some time ago. He looked at the ceiling and sighed deeply. He wanted to sleep but his mind was bursting with too many thoughts at the same time.

Jisung was glad to be back home and he was happy to have Hyunjin, Changbin, and Jeongin with him, but he was scared of Minho, didn’t know Seungmin, and feared to get forced to mate Felix soon. His mind hadn’t changed at all, he didn’t want to mate his best friend, it simply felt wrong.

Yes, he loved to have Felix at his side and he had missed him a lot. But only as a friend. His father once told him what he felt like when he met his mother and that wasn’t something he’d ever felt with Felix.

He’d felt something similar before but not with his friend. If Jisung was honest to himself, the only moments where he felt some tingle, some bugs in his tummy were when he was with Hyunjin. Not from the beginning though. Those butterflies weren’t there when they first met. Jisung believed he felt them for the first time when they were dancing. There were some but only a few and Jisung hadn’t paid attention to them, he even forgot that there was this feeling.

Then they started to come back when Hyunjin fled with him and by now Jisung could tell that those bugs were some regular visitors in his tummy. But today he felt something else. When they sat at the fire, he saw how uncomfortable Hyunjin was and he saw Changbin holding Hyunjin tight and running his hand through the blond hair.

Jisung hated himself for not paying Hyunjin attention enough to feel comfortable at his home. He should help him socialize but instead, he was too happy to be with Felix that he didn’t think about the possibility for Hyunjin to feel uncomfortable. But what he did hate even more was the gentle touch of Changbins hand.

He didn’t want that but didn’t know how to stop it. When Felix got interested in Changbin, Jisung was glad to finally be able to get Hyunjin and to keep him to himself. He knew Hyunjin wasn’t his but he liked it the most when the blonde was only with him.

Jisung shook his head and turned around to face Hyunjin, who was sleeping next to him. The moonlight lit up his face softly and Jisung smiled at the view. He had to admit, Hyunjin was the most beautiful creature on earth.

He hesitated before he was reaching out to gently stroke through Hyunjins hair. It’s what Changbin did so naturally but made Jisung nervous. “I am glad that you decided to stay with me…”, he whispered and carefully snuggled closer to his friend before he closed his eyes, trying to get at least some hours of sleep.

Jisung didn’t realize that the other pair of eyes opened to watch over him. A warm smile showed on Hyunjins lips. He was glad to have finally found his home which was Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> You know it means a lot to me when you've made it up till here!  
> I feel like the things I want to tell you at the end of every chapter are beginning to sound repetitive. But I don't know what else to say!
> 
> I love you guys a lot and I appreciate every click, every kudo, and every comment. But it's always best to let me know how you liked the chapter and the direction the story is heading. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support!
> 
> SenifyLeah


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Hyunjin / Changbin  
> \- Seungmin / Jeongin  
> \- Jisung / Chan  
> \- Hyunjin / Chan / Jisung / Minho

**Chapter 16**

The pulse was so loud that it didn’t let Hyunjin sleep. He tried hard to ignore but Jisung always tended to come closer to him once he fell asleep. This time wasn’t different and as much as he liked the wolf's body on his own, as much he got crazy by the sound of his pulse. It never was a problem for Hyunjin but now he was on the edge.

He hated his thoughts which were wrestling in his head if it was or if it wasn’t a good idea to take a sip of Jisungs blood. The thought alone showed him, he needed to eat. He needed blood.

Hyunjin felt Jisungs even breathe on his throat. The younger was fast asleep and Hyunjin wouldn’t probably wake him up. The moment the blonde slinked out of the bed they both shared he began to hate his decision he made when they first met. Hyunjin should have told the wolf the truth about him. But it was too late now and the vampire knew he had to live with the choices he made for the rest of his life.

On quiet feet, he sneaked down the wooden stairs (he was glad the steps didn’t creak underneath his weight) into the kitchen. There he searched for something he could use as a weapon. Luckily he found a sharp knife which would help him a lot. After he took his clothes, he silently left Jisungs hut.

Hyunjin liked Jisungs home a lot. Not only because it was a really cozy place where Hyunjin felt home the second he entered it but also because it was on the outer line of their tribe. It was easy for him to leave unseen.

A few meters from the tribe, he turned around. It was snowing again so luckily his traces will be gone by the end of the night. Suddenly Hyunjin heard the crack of a branch. His gaze flew to his right, his body and senses on alert. When Hyunjin saw his friend showing up behind a big tree he sighed relieved. “It’s you…”

“Yes, you’re glad it’s me. There are guards walking around here, Hyunjin. What are you doing here?”

“The question is, what are you doing, Changbin?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. “You should be asleep by now. Your days might have been even more exhausting than mine.”

The vampire shook his head. “I don’t think so. I wasn’t exposed to all the verbal attacks. You were. So, I thought I should visit you. I was just on my way.”

Changbin was right. Hyunjin was glad they finally reached Jisungs tribe but he wasn’t exactly happy with the people living here. When they were still in the city, he sometimes caught himself thinking about how nice it would be if Felix wasn’t waiting for Jisung. A lot would have been easier if the little wolf omega wasn’t there, or if he wasn’t Jisungs mate. But now, the Omega wasn’t the problem. How would Hyunjin have known that Kim Seungmin and Lee Minho were here as well? Who thought it would be nice to throw him into a cage of hungry hyenas? “I am just glad I could talk Jisung into keeping the things he knows as a secret.”, he sighed. “But why were you on your way to me?”

“Ah, yes this. I thought I should help you a little.” He took Hyunjins hand and went back into the wood. “Where are we going?” The vampire ignored Hyunjins question and asking gaze until they reached his goal. “I thought you might need help with this.”, he said and pointed to a deer on the ground. It was dead.

“Changbin…”

“It’s okay. I haven’t hurt the carotid artery so you will be able to cut it open with this.” Changbin took Hyunjis other hand which still held the knife. “I guess that’s why you’re outside at night?”

The blonde nodded slightly. “I wanted to hunt something. The hunger is getting worse every minute.”

Changbin watched as Hyunjins feet brought the young vampire to the deer. Without hesitating the blonde cut open the throat of the animal, began to collect the blood with his hands, and drank it. “How long?”, Changbin asked but Hyunjin was too much into his red meal. “How long have you starved yourself, Hyunjin?”

The blonde looked up with a crooked smile that showed his bloody teeth. The red liquid dripping off his chin. “Since we left Boyoung…” Tears began to fill his eyes and Changbin wanted to come and to comfort him but he stopped when Hyunjin dived into the blood.

“So, it’s three days now?” Changbin shook his head. “This is not good, Hyunjin. I get that you want to keep this a secret, but you can’t starve yourself. Three days is already alarming. What if you hurt anyone by accident?” The shorter gulped when he saw Hyunjins cold eyes piercing through him. The turned one was one of the warmest beings Changbin was ever allowed to meet but he could also be as cold as ice if needed. Changbin had seen it more often than he wanted. Now his gaze was pointed at him. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“No, it’s okay. If anyone knows what it’s like to not have any control, it’s you. But I can control myself. That’s why I went out today.”

Changbin set down next to Hyunjin, watching the younger who was still drinking. “You might now. But you shouldn’t starve yourself until there’s no other way than eating, Hyunjin. This is like dancing on a tightrope. I don’t think you want to hurt Jisung or Jeongin by accident.”

Hyunjins head soared up, his gaze was still cold. “Don’t you dare to use them for underlining your point! I know what I am doing, Changbin, and just because you snapped out once it doesn’t mean I will do the same! Got it?!”

Changbin stood up, he saw Hyunjin shortly stopped drinking but only to continue. He was this hungry that Changbin wasn’t even worth a look. “I thought you’d forgiven me. At least you said that.”

“I did. Things could have turned out even more ugly if you wouldn’t have almost killed me and I am glad that like this I was able to protect Jeongin most of the time. But never protect your weakness on me.” Without any further ado, he continued drinking. Hyunjin was mad and he tried not to get too angry, Changbin knew.

“I will leave you alone now. Remember to wash when you get back.”

“I am not a child.”

Changbin sighed. “I know. But still, I care.”

Hyunjin looked up and watched Changbin disappear in the darkness.

“Don’t…”

Seungmin woke up. It was still pitch dark outside so he decided to turn around and try to get some sleep again. Why did he even wake up?

“No…”

There it was again.

“Please, don’t..”

A soft whimper. Seungmin sat up and looked around the room.

“No..”

There it was again and it came from the little human in his hut. Still tired Seungmin stood up and went to the dark-haired boy who obviously had a bad dream. He sat down on the bed next to the restless body and put his hand softly on Jeongins shoulder. Before he was able to say something, the boy got more nervous.

  
“Don’t touch me! Help me..!”

Seungmin blinked and got a stronger grip on Jeongins shoulder. “Hey, boy. Wake up.”, he said soft and tried to wake him up. Jeongin only got more nervous under the unfamiliar touch.

“Help me!”, he screamed and Seungmin began to panic. What if someone would find him like this and the boy was screaming for help? “Shht…! Wake up!”

“Hyunjin!”, the boy screamed but finally woke up to that. He now was sitting straight up in his bed, his face near Seungmins und blinked at him confused. “Are…are you okay?”, the prince asked and took his hand off of Jeongins shoulder.

He could see that Hyunjins younger brother was scared. The boy immediately skid away from him and watched him with wide eyes. “Who are you?”

“I? I am…something like your roommate, I guess.” Seungmin tried to calm the younger down. “When you reached Jisungs tribe you were already asleep so we couldn’t get to know each other. I am Seungmin, nice to meet you.”

Jeongins face softened a little, his look now more curious. “The prince?”

Now it was Seungmins turn to be surprised. “You know me?”, he asked confused and Jeongin nodded with a bright smile.

“Yes! That means, actually no! I see you for the first time! But Hyunjin talked about you a lot!”

“He did…?”

“Of course! He took you and jumped with you from a waterfall!”

Jeongin sounded excited. Too excited and Seungmin didn’t want to ruin the picture he had of his brother. “Something like this, yes…”, he smiled a little.

“And you’re really beautiful…”, Jeongin said. “Hyunjin told me that you were so beautiful and that he felt sorry for you…”, he sighed. “He didn’t want to hurt you, Seungmin.”

“You know about this?” What else did this boy know? How much? Seungmin felt exposed, everything that happened stayed between Hyunjin and him. He hasn’t even told Minho everything.

The dark-haired nodded. “Yes. When Hyunjin was still allowed to visit me, he came and told me about you. That he met you by accident out there in the woods and that…that the vampire lord got to know about this and that he was sent out for hunting you because of your connections…”

“Ah…” Seungmin nodded. Met by accident? Clearly, every one had his own way to tell a story. Again, Seungmin decided to not say anything.

“You know, I think that’s cool!” When Jeongin saw Seungmins still confused look he smiled. “Rooming with you. I always wanted to room with a prince.”

Seungmin laughed. “It’s nothing special.”

“To me it is! For three years I was always locked in. This is practically my first…okay second night out of prison and I already get to share the room with someone like you. I think I made it pretty far.”, he said and stroke some of his loose strains out of his face. Seungmin noticed the bandaged fingertips but decided to not ask any questions. The boy seemed very nice but still, he was Hyunjins brother.

“So, if you like rooming with me you might as well be able to go back to sleep, right? Or does your dream still hunt you?”

Jeongin bit on his under lip and shook his head. “Not anymore. But it always comes back when I am asleep. Not every night but mostly every…”, he mumbled but began to lay back and rested his head on the soft pillow. “I am sorry I woke you up Seungminnie…”

“Uhm…” Seungmin halted. How could the sibling of someone like Hyunjin be this friendly and cute? “Don’t worry. It’s okay.”, he said and wanted to stand up but was held back by Jeongin. “Would…would you sit there until I fall asleep?”, Jeongin whispered into the darkness. “I…If not, it’s okay. I am totally capable of sleeping by myself. But if…someone would stay by my side…I am more likely to not have a bad dream…”

The prince smiled and squished Jeongins hand a little. “That’s okay. I’ll stay. Now try to sleep, Jeongin.”

“Hm…”, he mumbled when he closed his eyes. Seungmin sat on the bed watching him when Jeongin took his hand hesitantly. “Seungminnie…?”, he whispered.

“Yes?”

“Can you please…keep this our secret?”, he whispered between a yawn.

“Which secret do you mean?”

“My nightmares. Please don’t talk about them to Hyunjin, okay…?”

The prince tilted his head. Hyunjin didn’t know about the bad dreams of his brother? He thought this was strange but it wasn’t Seungmins place to ask for it. “Okay…”

“Thank you Seungmin…”

“Ah! There you are!”

Jisung turned around to the familiar voice and greeted Chan with a bright smile. “Good morning! Isn’t this morning wonderful Chan?”, he asked and walked over to Chan.

The older laughed and swang his arm around Jisungs shoulders to squish him against his chest. “It is! What were you doing?”

“I was watching my waterwheel proudly.”, the brown-haired grinned and nodded to the wheel next to his hut. “Although there is snow, it still turns! It has a strong will!”

“Yes it has and it accepts some helping hands as well.”

“You?”, Jisung laughed. “You helped the wheel turn again? I always thought you thought of it as a useless noisy thing?”

Chan shook his head. “I still do and I wasn’t the one. Felix did. Once we realized you were lost, he went here and found the stone that stopped the wheel from turning.”, Chan explained. “But because the wheel is precious to you, I would help the poor thing too, you know?”

Jisung smiled warmly. “Thank you, Chan and I have to look for Felix too. You both were often here, weren’t you? My hut is tidier than it was when I left.”

“Hm…” Chan nodded. “Sometimes we would come here to look for your stuff.” Chan didn’t want to admit that both, Felix and him, had been there almost every day. “So, where is Hyunjin?”

“Ah! I knew it! You weren’t looking for me! Why is everyone talking to me nicely although they want to have a talk with Hyunjin? I get it, he’s new, he’s cool, he’s friendly and good looking, but I am all of that, too. So why don’t you take your time and talk to your lost brother first?” Jisung ranted but decided to give Chan his answer nevertheless. “Hyunjin got stolen away by Minho anyways.”, he pouted.

“By Minho?”

Jisung held his hands up in defense. “Don’t ask me! He showed up only a few minutes before you did. Suddenly the atmosphere became so cold, you wouldn’t believe me! And then he was like ‘Hyunjin. We need to talk.’ And Hyunjin was like ‘Again?’ and I was like ‘Hello Minho, do you want to come in and talk? I can make some tea!’ And woosh! Both were gone.” Jisung shook his head. “This Minho guy truly is strange.”

Chan laughed. “No, he isn’t. You might think of him like that because your first meeting wasn’t…yeah…you know what it was like.”

“And you know, too? I might as well tell you about it.”

“Minho told me.” Chan sighed. “Minho told me everything, Jisung. So I know you met while you were thinking he was working for the vampire Lord Park. But he only had to wrap up a deal to get back Seungmin.”

Jisung freed himself of Chans embrace and looked at him. “And has he told you what kind of deal it was?”

For a moment Chan stopped and looked at Jisung. He tried to see something in Jisungs eyes. “No. Do you know what it was? You were there.”

“I…”, Jisung halted and slowly shook his head. “They…might have talked about it, but I was too afraid and too confused I couldn’t listen to what they were talking about…”, he lied. Of course, Jisung knew what they had talked about and he knew what the deal was. But he has promised Hyunjin to keep it a secret. If only this secret wouldn’t hurt him so much.

The new chief smiled and took Jisungs hands. “Honestly I came to see you. Do you want to walk a little?”

Jisung looked up and smiled. “I would love to.”

They both walked for a while in silence. They passed the fields were some wolves were working and when they were following the river, Jisung took all his courage. “Do you like Minho?”, he whispered.

Chan looked at him taken aback. He wanted to spend some time with Jisung and he wanted him to tell what happened in the city. But while Chan was organizing his thoughts, Jisung was faster as always. “Why?”

“You speak of him highly. He was also the only one to accompany you into the city…so…I just thought you might trust him.”

“I do. Jisung, he gave me everything I needed to know to find you there. I have a map of the city, I know where some shops are or where the guards in Parks mansion are seated. Without him, I wouldn’t even have known where you are. I know it is hard, but please try to trust him.”

Jisung sighed. “It is hard…yes.”, he mumbled and looked at the river next to him. “But if you like him, I will try…”

“Thank you, Ji. I spoke to Felix this morning. He had a talk with Changbin last evening and he seems to be okay. I think of letting him stay for now.”

Jisung lit up. “Really? You will?! Thank you!”

“For now, Jisung. Once he makes one wrong move, I will ban him. I still don’t want any vampire near my tribe. He’s just lucky that he helped you. That’s why I am giving him the benefit of the doubt.” Chans voice sounded strict and Jisung could tell how hard this was for Chan.

“He won’t disappoint you, Chan.”, Jisung said again and jumped happily. “Hyunjin will be so happy! He is very close to Changbin, you know?”

Chan hasn’t seen Jisung this happy for a while now. Of course, he was glad that his best friend hadn’t lose his smile and happiness, but the reason behind it was also a surprise to the wolf. “You have a really deep bond to Hyunjin, hm?”

“I…I do. I mean, is it this obvious?”, Jisung mumbled. He felt his cheeks turning red again. Honestly, he had to do something against his body reacting on its own.

“Just a little.” The smirk on Chans face told Jisung that it wasn’t a little. It must have been obvious. “He helped me, Chan. He was there for me and took care of me. He tried everything to keep me safe and risked his own life for me. It…was my darkest time there and Hyunjin kept my head from going under…Hyunjin was…he was my light in the darkness.”, he tried to explain his feelings at least those he was sure of. There was more to it, Jisung knew but he couldn’t point at it yet.

“I understand. And I am truly thankful for this. Hyunjin might have kidnapped you but he had no other choice. And as far as I see it, he brought you back by the first opportunity given to him. He showed that there’s something good in him.”

Jisung nodded. “He did…”

“Still, I think you should be careful about him.”

“Hm?” Jisung looked at his friend confused. “What do you mean by that?”

Chan wanted to say something when they were interrupted by a loud scream. They both looked up and they saw Hyunjin who was pinning Minho against a big tree some meter in front of them. The scream obviously came from Minho who was holding his shoulder.

“What…”, Jisung mumbled not knowing what’s going on. His eyes widened when he saw Hyunjin shaking the other strongly and hitting his body against the tree. Minho hit his head on the old bole but just let it happen.

Next to Jisung rang a deep and angry growl. “Chan…Chan let us talk to them. We need to ask what happened…”

“Oh, I will, Jisung. I will talk to Hyunjin.”, he growled and ran towards them, calling out Hyunjin. Unfortunately, the blonde wasn’t listening to Chans demand and instead continued shaking Minho.

Jisung followed Chan but the older was faster than him. When Hyunjin still not let go of Minho Chan made a huge jump and turned himself into a wolf. He bit in Hyunjins arm and tore him away from the shapeshifter, who sank down on the ground.

Once the blonde lay on the ground, the white wolf placed himself in front of Minho and growled dangerously at Hyunjin.

“Chan!”, Jisung called for his friend when he reached them. “It’s okay now, Chan!”

The wolf looked at him and back to Hyunjin, who was sitting in the snow, holding his wounded arm, his hand covered in his own blood. Chan licked his jaw and slowly came down as Minho whimpered quietly. The copper-haired shapeshifter had taken his hand off his shoulder which was now hurting a lot without the other supporting hand.

The fact that Hyunjin might have hurt Minho seriously made Chan furious again. When he took a step nearer to Hyunjin, who wasn’t moving, Jisung stepped between him and Chan. “Chan, stop! Enough!”

But there was no stop. Jisung saw it in Chans eyes. The wolf continued closing the distance between them. “Chan!”, Jisung warned his friend but took a step back at the same time. “It’s okay now!” Jisung couldn’t assess the situation but Hyunjin had upset Chan by hurting Minho and an angry Chan in his wolf form was dangerous.

“Chan, please.”, Jisung tried for the last time, but Chan wouldn’t listen. The situation began to get more dangerous and Jisung had to protect Hyunjin this time. He was already hurt and Jisung couldn’t let anything more happen to him. When Chan took the next step forward, Jisung decided to do something. “I said, stop it Chan!”, he screamed at the wolf and turned himself.

Jisung, now in his wolf form, growled at his friend as a warning, who still was taller than him. He knew Chan was not only taller but also stronger than he was but he wouldn’t back away. Now it was Jisungs turn to protect what’s important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the light of recent events: Jisung we love you!


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Felix / Jeongin  
> \- Felix / Jisung / Chan / Minho / Jeongin / Hyunjin  
> \- Felix / Jisung  
> \- Jeongin / Hyunjin
> 
> Warning: Mention of deliberate self-harm.

**Chapter 17**

“The river is like the border of our tribe, that’s right!”, Felix grinned and pointet at the river next to Jeongin and himself. “Jisungs hut is right next to the river and therefore one of the outer huts we have.” He strocked a loose strain of hair behind his ear. “Honesty, I never understood why he decided to use this hut. He could have gotten one closer to his father or to Chan and me. But he liked the loneliness of the hut, I guess?”

Jeongin nodded. “When you’re always surrounded by people, I think it’s good to have a place just for yourself.”

“Same for me. But when I need space, I simply close the door?”, Felix laughed and shook his head. “Anyway. If our tribe grows, we might have to build huts near Han anyway. He should cherish the silence while it lasts.”

“Do you plan on expanding?”

Felix shook his head. “No, not really.”, he smiled. “But it showed just yesterday that growth isn’t something you can just plan. Or don’t you want to live in your own hut soon?” The blonde looked at Jeongin. He wasn’t sure if a human who was used to live in the city could adapt to the different ways of living in the woods. It wasn’t as comfy, the food was different and there might be a lot more things more complicated, which Felix wouldn’t even know.

When Jeongin didn’t respond, he poked him into his side. “Jeongin? I am talking to you, hello?” But the expression of the younger got worse and he began to panic. “What is wrong?”

As soon as the wolf turned his head to the front, he understood. There were Chan and Jisung, both turned into their wolf, growling at each other. Both were protecting Minho or Hyunjin. Hyunjin was behind Jisung on the floor, blood ran down his arm while Minho stood behind Chan, holding his head with his hand. Both seemed to be hurt. “What the…”

“C-can you do something? Felix?”

“Uhm well, that…” Felix wasn’t sure. He was an Omega and Chan would make him easily back off. Even Jisung as a Beta would be able to shush him away. One of the annoying things about being an Omega. But when he looked at Jeongin, and when he saw his two important wolves ready to fight each other, he knew he had to try. “Let me…I can’t promise, Jeongin but I’ll try.”

He took a deep breath and walked towards the growling wolves. “Guys!”, he admonished. Felix knew he was heard by both of them, but they were ignoring him until he stood right between them. “Enough! I don’t know what’s wrong with you but what I see is that Hyunjin and Minho are hurt! Stop fighting and start caring!”

Both Chan and Jisungs eyes were hard and they showed the anger behind each wolf. Chan even made a small step forward, ignoring Felix, while Jisung fought against his natural behavior to back off. Chan was the Alpha after all. The blonde had never seen Jisung fighting Chan but it was also new to him, that his brother would fight his best friend. So what on earth had happened? “Can’t you see what you’re doing?!”, he tried again. “You’re best friends, behave like it and try to talk it out! Since when are we solving shit like this??”

Angry, Chan looked at Felix who automatically winced. When his anger was now split almost equally between Jisung and his brother, Minho stepped forward and reached for Chans head to pet it softly. “Chan, it’s okay. Calm…calm down, nothing happened.” The new pack leader growled but didn’t make a move forward. Obviously, he was considering Minhos words. “You don’t want this. You’re not the type to fight your own brother or your best friend, Chan…”, he said calmly, still stroking through the white fur.

Not much later he shifted back and looked at Minho. “Are you okay?”, he asked and examined the head of the Shapeshifter. This took a load of Felix mind and he sighed relieved. Jeongin, who had stood in some distance ran towards his brother and knelt down next to him. “Are you okay? Hyunjin?” The older nodded. “I am fine.”, he answered softly before he looked at Jisung, still shifted. “Ji?”, he asked concerned.

The wolf turned around before he shifted back himself to look at Hyunjins arm. “Are you okay…? I am so sorry that he bit you…”, Jisung mumbled.

“He what?!”, Jeongin panicked and looked back and forth between Hyunjin and Jisung. “Will you…will you become a wolf now? Oh my god!”

“Hey! It’s not that bad being a wolf, okay?”, Jisung pouted before he shook his head. “Don’t worry. He has to die to turn. A bite alone won’t turn you into a wolf. Not even Chans bit.”, he murmured, feeling his anger crawling back.

Felix sensed the anger and put his hand on Jisungs shoulder. “Both seem to be injured.”, he addressed not only at Jisung but also at Chan. “They should get checked. Chan nodded. “Felix is right. I’ll bring Minho. But Jisung, we have to talk about this.”, he said firmly before he guided Minho back to the tribe.

The beta sighed. “Can you stand up Hyunjin? We should let you get checked as well.” He stood up and helped Hyunjin back on his feet. “I am sorry for Chans behavior…”

Hyunjin shook his head and smiled. “It’s okay Ji.” With his uninjured hand, he pets Jisungs head. “Thank you for standing up for me. That means a lot to me, you know?”

“Yeah, whatever. I panicked as well, okay?”, Jeongin wailed and hit his older brother slightly. “That’s why I bring you to the doctor! I need some brother time now! Hope this is okay with you, Jisung??” Without waiting for an answer, Jeongin took Hyunjin with him back to the tribe leaving Jisung und Felix alone.

“What…was that?”, Felix asked confused and Jisung only shrugged. “They haven’t seen each other for a long time and if they met, they weren’t by themselves. I can understand him.”, he smiled slightly and let his body sink down on the ground. Felix heard his shaky breath when Jisung allowed himself to take a deep breath.

“You really stood up against Chan, huh?”, he grinned and sat down next to his soon-to-be mate. “Don’t say that, please. I wanted, but I couldn’t even make a step forward. Chan for sure is scary when he’s angry.”

“Yeah. He seems to like Minho a lot.” Jisung snorted at that. This was obvious, but that made it even worse. “Really, Jisung. Minho is a good guy.”, Felix sighed. “He helped us and gave us every information we needed so we-“

“That you could get me. I already know that and that was really nice of him.”, Jisung mumbled. It was hard not telling the truth, he felt like betraying his best friends. He betrayed them. Was Hyunjin right? Why was it best not to tell them if it felt so wrong?

“So what’s with your behavior then…?”

“I don’t know…”, Jisung mumbled and leaned against Felix who immediately hugged his friend. “It just felt strange…I’ve never seen Chan so easily be pushed to the edge. He would have to fight me to get to Hyunjin and that’s scary.”

“Yes. Love is scary sometimes…”, Felix mumbled which made Jisung grimace. “Are you hurt, Han?”

“I’m glad you’re not. Should we go back and look for the rest?” Jisung shook his head. “No, not yet, please. I don’t want to have this conversation with Chan right now. Let us just sit here for a while, okay?”

Felix smiled softly. “Everything you want, Han. But I am sure, Chan will understand. He needs to come down first.”

“Hope you’re right. He needs to see that Hyunjin wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

The omega laughed. “I’m not sure about that, Jisung. He still kidnapped you, you know? As reserved as you’re when it comes to Minho, as much trust has Chan for Hyunjin or Changbin. He might not even trust Jeongin and that boy is really sweet.”

“I know. But he just has to see what person Hyunjin is. Then he would understand…”

“For him to know, you have to tell him. How would any of us know about what you both went through?” A soft smile showed on Felix's lips. He wasn’t against Hyunjin staying in the tribe but he didn’t know him either. “It would be good to know the people we invite to live with us. Maybe Chan wouldn’t be suspicious of him if we knew more.”

Jisung nodded slightly. “I know. But we just arrived. There wasn’t any chance for you to get to know him or for me to talk…”

“Yes, it for sure takes time. What I am trying to say is…maybe…if you would talk about what happened in the city and what part Hyunjin played, maybe…you can change Chans mindset with that.”, the blonde said while playing with Jisungs hair a little bit. “And…I myself would want to know more…you know? What happened there…?”

Jisung grimaced. “I don’t know…I will tell you some parts…I’m not sure if I can talk about everything. Remembering it is hard, you know?” He felt Felix nodding and sighed. “When I was brought to Park, he began to treat me like a puppy. I was something he would play with, whenever he wanted. Hyunjin told me many Vampires are keeping wolves they caught as dogs and that was his intention too, I guess.”

It felt weird talking about it, but for some reason Jisung knew, it was best to talk about it. He trusted Felix and knew that his friend wouldn’t talk about it. Felix was just listening without commenting but Jisung could tell by Felix's body that he didn’t take easy what he heard.

Nervously Jisung played with his fingers, began to pick the dirt under his nails when he continued talking. “The Vampire lord…he tried to touch and kiss me…I fought against it though…”, Jisung mumbled quietly. “Maybe he thought I was pretty or maybe it was just because he thought I was Chans fiancé.”

“He…what?” Felix bit down on his lips when he realized his harsh tone.

“I…I told Hyunjin I am the fiancé of the chief's son. It wasn’t wrong though…but they connected it to Chan. At that time Hyunjin was still working for Park, so he gave this information to him.”

Felix nodded slightly. “When…when did this change? When did Hyunjin begin to help you?”

“This…he was always nice towards me. But he…the first time I realized he tried to help me was when…” Jisung didn’t know how to put this. It wasn’t an easy topic to talk about and Jisung felt a little shy to talk about it as well, so he tried to find the right words. “He was told by Park to take me with him. He wanted him to…prepare me for…uhm…I didn’t let Park touch me, so he ordered Hyunjin to get me used to it if you get what I’m saying…”

“What…?”, Felix whispered in shock. “But he didn’t do it, right? That’s when he first tried to help you…?”

Slowly, Jisung shook his head. “He talked to me first, making me understand that he wanted to help me and that it would have been best for me to follow. The whole situation was hopeless, I realized that and he offered me to help me get through it.” He felt Felix stiffen, so he continued talking. The last Jisung wanted was Felix to think bad of Hyunjin. “He tried and he was very careful and I tried as well. But I couldn’t do it, you know? And as soon as Hyunjin noticed that, he stopped. He tried to make me calm down, but I couldn’t. That’s when he stopped forcing me. He showed me, that he would never force me to anything, Felix. Hyunjin just tried to help.”

“But like how? He should have taken you right then and bring you far away from this monster.”

“He couldn’t…I didn’t know at that time, I wouldn’t know for long. But Hyunjin blackmailed by Park to work for him. He shut Jeongin in and Hyunjin wasn’t able to see him often. Every time Hyunjin wouldn’t work as Park wanted him to, he would do something to his brother. I don’t know all the things he’d done to him, but they're for sure have been a lot. So… every time Hyunjin had followed Parks order, he didn’t choose to misbehave towards me…he chose to protect his brother. That night, when he helped me for the first time, he let me sleep in his bed and left the room. He’d talked it out with Park that I didn’t have to…you know? At least not that night.”

Felix rose an eyebrow. “From what I’ve heard that Park monster isn’t one to get talked out of his plan.”

Jisung nodded. “I don’t know what Hyunjin told Park, to let me rest…what he offered him. I have no idea, but if not for Hyunjin, I would be broken by now. That’s what I am sure of.”

The beta got hugged tightly against Felix's chest. “I am so sorry, Sungie…But has he ever tried touching you again…?”

“Park?”, Jisung whispered. “Not really. He might have if there wouldn’t have been this party where they…” Jisung stocked. “Your…your Dad you know…” He felt Felix arms even tighter around his body. “I lost it and ended locked up in a room. From there on it got even worse…”

“Sungie…”

“That’s when Hyunjin decided to get me out of there. It wasn’t an easy decision because he knew, the moment he took me, he sacrificed the safety of his brother. It was all messed up, Felix…”

“I know…I get that now and I understand Hyunjin a little bit better now. He must…like you a lot, Sungie.”

Jisung nodded. “He has always been nothing else but kind to me…”

Felix smiled softly. He was almost sure that Hyunjin might not have done this all because he wanted to be nice to strangers. Hyunjin chose Jisung over his own brother which wasn’t something you would do for someone you simply feel sorry for. But Felix thought it neither was the right time nor had he the right to speak out his thoughts.

“Would you take off your shirt, Hyunjin?”, Jeongin asked while he was searching for the first aid kit he’d seen in Seungmins hut, where he was allowed to sleep.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes but took his shirt off. “There’s no need, Jeongin. It will be healed completely by the evening.”

Now it was Jeongins time to roll his eyes. The younger walked with the first aid kit to his brother and set down next to him. “Yeah, right?”, he mumbled while he looked at the wound on Hyunjins arm and sighed annoyed. “It was a bite from a fucking wolve and it’s not even bleeding anymore?”

Hyunjin knit his brows. “Wow, sorry that I am not about to bleed out? If I would have known that you like to play doctor I would have asked Chan to bite deeper.”Once spoken out he got hit by Jeongin. “Ouch, hey!”

“Sometimes I ask myself how you were able to keep Jisung and yourself alive for so long, really.”, He took the scissors of the first aid kid, shove hup his own shirt, and cut a wound into his belly.

“Jeongin!”, Hyunjin screamed and took the scissors of Jeongins hands. “Are you nuts??”

With a ghastly face from the pain, Jeongin got some bandage and dipped it into his strongly bleeding wound. “No, but my older brother forgot to think.” He then took the bandage and wrapped it around Hyunjins arm. “What do you think, if by any chance Jisung sees that your arm is completely fine? You got bit by Chan, Chan is a massive wolf, a beautiful one, but he still got his teeth in your arm. If I was you, I would bleed like crazy, the wound wouldn’t heal for weeks. But you with your almost vampire genetics laugh about it. Which is good, I don’t have to worry about your wellbeing like this. But it also brings us to the point, where it gets hard to hide it. You get me now?”

“Oh…”, Hyunjin looked down. “I haven’t thought like that. But…you could have cut me, not yourself, Jeongin…it must hurt like crazy and what if someone sees this?”

“How often should I have stabbed you with the scissors? You wouldn’t have bled long enough to cover the bandage.”, he explained while patching his own wound. “Also, nobody is going to look at my belly. They won’t know.” The dark-haired boy smiled bravely and brought the first aid kit back. “Now please don’t forget that you’re injured and that you have to act like it.”

Hyunjin nodded and stood up. “Thank you little one…” He pulled his brother into his arms and hugged him tightly. “I am sorry. Again, you have to carry the can for my stupidity.”

Jeongin snuggled deeper into the warm hug. It has been too long since he’d been hugged like this, too long since he felt safe. “It’s okay. You always tried your best to protect me. That’s why you ended up like this.”

“Still it feels like I failed you and I am sorry for that.”

“But you didn’t. What else could I expect you to do? You got turned to protect me, you offered your body and soul to this man, he basically made you his toy and-“

Hyunjin pushed Jeongin softly off his chest to look at him. “How do you know that?”

“This uhm…Changbin he-“

“What did he told you?”

Jeongin could see, his brother was fuming. He could imagine that Hyunjin didn’t want him to know all the things he’d done in order to protect him but Hyunjin had to understand that Jeongin cared as well. He wanted to know and he often pleaded Changbin to tell him. “Hyunjin He never got explicit. He told me you wouldn’t want me to know, but I am not stupid, I could tell what he was trying to tell me without telling me.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes but swallowed his anger. Changbin took care of Jeongin when he wasn’t able to. He must have had his reasons to tell his brother and Hyunjin knew that sometimes it was just too hard to resist his brother's wishes. “If you made Changbin talk, could you please make Minho talk as well?”, he sighed and hugged Jeongin again. “If Minho would tell the truth, all of this wouldn’t be so complicated…”

“And you? Should I make you tell your truth as well?”

“That’s not the same, Jeongin. You can’t compare that. Those are two different things.”

“Comparable or not. You both have delicate secrets and you’re hiding it, which is unfair to all the people here who welcomed us so warmly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How have you been? :)
> 
> There's been a lot lately and I wasn't sure if I manage to get the Chapter up by today. But luckily I did. I hate letting you guys wait.  
> I know this chapter feels a little like a filler chapter. But to be honest, Jisung had to open to someone and there's no one better than Felix, right? Also, I think it helps a little to summarize what Jisung thinks about Hyunjin although he hasn't clearly told Felix everything.
> 
> Hyunjins wound might get him into trouble, what do you think?
> 
> In the next Chapter there will be a lot of Chan but also a little bit of romance (not going to tell who's gonna give the romance to you!)
> 
> Have you seen the fanmeeting? It was hilarious, don't you think? Also, the fury skzoo outfits were so funny! I had to laugh a lot while watching it.   
> On Tuesday will be the first kingdom live stream! Please try to vote for Stray Kids! I know a lot of stays say that you should prepare at least five accounts but if you can't or don't want to make so many accounts (for whatever reasons, I don't judge^^), just make one and vote. Every vote counts and if every stay around the world would give only one vote, we'll be so strong <3 
> 
> That's it for today! I hope you liked the chapter and I appreciate every reaction from your side.
> 
> See you!  
> SenifyLeah


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Jisung / Chan  
> \- Jisung / Hyunjin (Kevin)

**Chapter 18**

Jisung crouched in front of the fire and poked the burning wood with a branch, while Chan fed the fire with more wood. They were the only ones sitting around the fire. It was already late evening, by now most wolves were gone back to their huts welcoming the night within the family.

Honestly spoken, Jisung didn’t want to company Chan, he wanted to look after Hyunjin. After the fight that day, Jisung hadn’t seen the blonde. Maybe because he’d spend much time with Felix, which was very needed, Felix was his comfort zone after all, or maybe because Hyunjin had spent the day with Jeongin, which would have been good as well. They were apart for too long.

Actually, Jisung didn’t mind spending time with Chan. He loved his best friend and he would enjoy the time spend with him if there hadn’t been this unspoken fight between Minho and Hyunjin, which Jisung hoped stayed unspoken of.

“Jisung, you know we have to talk…”, Chan finally said and crushed all of Jisungs hopes with one tiny sentence. The brunette nodded. “Good. I don’t like doing this, but I have to tell you that if Hyunjin doesn’t stop behaving like this, I can’t let him stay.”

There it was. Jisung feard Chan would be pulling this strain. “Have you talked to Minho?”, Jisung asked quietly while trying not to show that this topic makes him nervous. He didn’t want Hyunjin, the man who’d become his strong anchor, to leave.

“I did. But he didn’t say much, he had quite a headache, luckily he wasn’t injured.”, Chan mumbled and set down next to his old friend.

“Unlike Hyunjin.” It slipped out of his mouth but it had to be said, Jisung thought.

“He threatened Minho and I separated them.”

“Yes, and you forgot that he’s human. You could have easily broken his arm, you know??” Jisung rolled his eyes. “I don’t think you have, but you’ve to admit that you could have done that without wanting to. Humans are fragile, Chan.”

The blonde nodded and sighed. “I know and I am sorry for that. But I wanted him to stop hurting Minho.”

Jisung shook his head. “No. You pitched a fit because you thought he threatened Minho.”

“He did.”, Chan mumbled and Jisung knew his friend was reflecting his actions. He might as well feel sorry for it by now. “No, he didn’t Chan.”

“To me, it looked like it.”

“That’s because you don’t know him. Hyunjin is…he is just…he saved my life Chan.” Maybe Felix was right. How could Chan trust Hyunjin, if he didn’t know anything about him? “You don’t know how often I needed help and he was there. He was just there…”, Jisung mumbled, bringing his legs closer to his body. “The day Changbin got us, he was showing me the city after he’d made sure no one would recognize us. The lord and the police were looking for us for some days but he still managed to show me some beautiful places of the city. He also showed me a place that is very personal for him. He trusted me and I trust him, Chan. He would never threaten anyone…never.” He looked at Chan, who slowly turned his gaze from the fire to Jisung. “If you still have problems trusting him, trust me, Chan.”

The new chief sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “You just like him so much, huh?”, he mumbled but finally nodded. “Okay. You’re right. I might not trust him enough but I trust you, Jisung. Although you don’t know each other for a long time, you’ve gone through quite a lot and he seems to have helped you a lot. This alone is enough for me to trust him for now. But if there is more to it, he has to go.”

Jisung nodded. “Thank you, Chan. I promise, there’s not. But can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, every time. You know that, Sungie.” Chan said and blinked at him in confusion.

“Do you…uhm…you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, okay?”, he smiled shyly and began poking the fire again. “In which…way do you like Minho?” The question was whispered almost too quiet for Chan to hear.

“Uhm…I…” He clearly didn’t know what to say and Jisung felt sorry for that. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me, Chan.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just…it feels more real when I say it out loud. But of all the people I want to know, you’re first, Sungie. You might have already guessed it otherwise you wouldn’t ask. I didn’t know at first, but Minho grew fast on me. You might not understand but his presence alone is so precious to me, I can’t describe it.”

Oh, Jisung did understand. He felt the same even if it wasn’t Minho for whom he felt that way. “I think I have a vague imagination…”

Chan smiled softly. “I like him a lot, Sungie. But I am not sure about him. One moment he’s affectionate, he responds to my touches, you know? But the next moment he’s distant as hell. Like I can’t get him, Sungie. It’s almost like two personalities or maybe it’s his mind.”

“His mind?”

“If he decides for me, he has to leave Seungmin. Seungmin can’t stay with us, he’s the prince of their tribe and Minho is not only his guardian but also his best friend. I think he feels guilty…”

“Yeah…he might feel guilty…”, Jisung mumbled. Maybe he really regretted betraying Chans father. But did regret alone wash away his guilt? Chief Bang was dead and Chan became their new Chief without getting a chance to prepare himself. This isn’t gonna be okay with Minho feeling sorry.

“You think so?”, Chan asked. He sounded almost relieved, which was weird.

“I-I don’t know Chan. I don’t know him enough to tell you anything. But there’s always a possibility, right? So maybe yes, he feels sorry…”

“That would be the best-case scenario, really.”, Chan grinned. Gosh, he was relieved. “Why are you so happy now?”

“If he’s only feeling guilty, he might like me for real. In that case, I only have to talk to Seungmin. He’ll help me.”

Jisung sighed. “You don’t like Minho, you’re head over heels for him, Chan…” And Jisung didn’t like it.

It was already nighttime. Chan had left to look after Minho and Jisung sat in front of his hut, waiting for Hunjin to come back home. He didn’t know if the taller was considering Jisungs place as home, but it was where Hyunjin was sleeping…at least for now. It wasn’t that bad to call it Hyunjins home as well, right?

The brunette looked up into the sky and watched the full moon lighting up the night drunken trees around him. Although the full moon hadn’t any effects on Jisung, he kind off felt a little emotional. He was home now for two days which were filled with lots of love and especially freedom for his soul but still, he couldn’t grab it. It felt like a dream, he would wake up on soon only to find himself back in the city, fleeing from Lord Park or hiding in the tiniest corner of any dirty street they can find.

“Ji? Are you okay?”

The voice that helped him through all this time guided him a way out of the maze his mind had created for him. “Hyunjin? I’ve waited for you!”, he smiled, relieved to see the older being well.

“You did? Did I miss something?” Concerned the blonde got neared to his friend, taking his hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you wait, Ji…”

Jisung shook his head. “No, no! I was just waiting for you because I wanted to show you something.”

“Okay? I spent the day with Jeongin. Sorry, if I’d known this I would have come home earlier…”, he explained himself and Jisung could see the man feeling already guilty so he shook his head again. “As I said. You don’t have to be sorry for it. You didn’t know and you haven’t seen your brother for a long time. I understand.”, he said while trying to fight against his bright smile which showed through. Hyunjin had called Jisungs home his home, right?

“What do you want to show me?” Thanks to Hyunjin, Jisung snapped out of his mind again. “As I said, I want to show you! Just follow me!” He took Hyunjins and began walking down the path which led away from the tribe and to the mountain.

“You want to climb mountains at night?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “Should we do this at night? Although I bet the view must be amazing.”

A soft giggle came from Jisung before he shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll catch you if you fall! Anyway, we won’t climb that mountain, we will only follow the path.”

“Hm…okay…”, Hyunjin agreed and followed his friend. Soon silence wrapped them and Jisung decided to talk about the most important topic first. “I met Chan this evening. He’d calmed down now, so don’t worry.”

Jisung felt the grip on his hand tightened. Hyunjin must be nervous. “Really, don’t worry. I could convince him that you’re a nice guy. He accepts you, for now, Hyunjin.”

“For now?” His voice was a little bit shaky and Jisung felt sorry for that. “Yes, for now…”, he sighed. “I don’t know if this will change if you stand out negatively again…so please try to…fit in? I know it’s hard to see Minho knowing what he’d done. But as you said, it is better to not tell Chan about it and don’t try again to make Minho confess. If Chan finds out you knew about that, he might kick you out…I don’t want that…”

Hyunjin sighed and pulled at Jisungs hand which made him stumble backward into Hyunjins arms. “Thank you. I think I don’t deserve you and your kind heart, Hanie.”, he said and hugged the smaller who fitted perfectly in his arms.

The wolf snuggeld a little closer into Hyunjins embrace and smiled. “You deserve everything, Hyunjin.”, he whispered before he slowly pushed away to look at his friend. “Now let’s move on!”

When they reached their destination Hyunjins eyes widened. “Woah, what is…is this…”

“That’s our hot spring where we bath. Which means no manipulated water but warm water given by mother nature!”, Jisung explained excitedly while already undressing. Hyunjin had no choice but to follow. Unsure of what to do, he undressed like Jisung did winter coat first followed by Shirt, pants, and socks. Hyunjin already felt the frozen winds around his body and thought that this was a little too cold. “Are you sure?”

“Of what? Of course, I am sure!”, Jisung said while getting rid of his underwear and promptly jumping into the hot spring, leaving Hyunjin behind in awe. He’d seen Jisung naked a few times now, but it was always an experience. He couldn’t imagine bathing naked with him.

“Don’t be shy! Get in!”, Jisung demanded and splashed some water in Hyunjins direction. The blonde had no choice but to follow.

Once in the warm water, Hyunjin felt his entire body relax. “This is really good, Ji.”

“I know, right?”, Jisung smiled and moved over to his friend. “It’s the best!”

“It most definitely is. We should go for night bathing more often now.”, Hyunjin said when a put an arm around Jisungs shoulder. “It feels good to be here with you.”

Jisung nodded. “It does…”, he whispered and leaned his head against Hyunjins shoulder carefully. When he was about to close his eyes, Jisung heard a noise coming out of the water. “Who’s there???”, he asked confused, and put some distance between Hyunjin and him.

He must have sounded angrier than he wanted because suddenly a wolf showed up. He was hidden in the darkness of the spring that neither of them had noticed him. “Woah, sorry Jisung. I didn’t want to disturb you and honestly, I hoped to get out of here without you noticing.”

“Ke-Kevin?”, Jisung asked confused. “Jep, it’s me!” The wolf swam over to them, grinning brightly. “Hey, Hyunjin! I am Kevin, a childhood friend of Jisung! Nice to finally talk to you! Actually, I planned on talking to you tomorrow, but if we’re meeting now, it’s nice, too, right?”

Hyunjin blinked and looked back and forth between both wolves. ”Hey, Kevin.”, he said, sounding almost shy.

“He’s cute, Ji! I bet the girls will love him.”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here at night, Kevin??”

“Me? Oh, Jacob isn’t home and I can’t sleep well, to be honest. I know he’s okay, but it makes me anxious when he’s away for hunting.”

“Jacob?”, Hyunjin asked. He was sure, it was another wolf, but he wanted to get to know the people he’d live with.

“Jacob is my mate! And he’s on a two days hunt. Because it’s winter and it’s harder to hunt now, they usually team up and leave for some days to find prey.”

“Ah…”, Hyunjin nodded.

“Wait. What? Your mate?”, Jisung reached out and made Kevin turn around to show his neck. “Woah, for real…when?”

The dark-haired smiled slightly. “I am sorry, Ji. I couldn’t tell you know, I would have! But…I guessed this wasn’t your priority at the moment. But Jacob and I mated last week…”

“Wow…congratulations. How was it? How did it feel?”

Kevin took Jisungs hands and squeezed them. “Oh, it was so good! Like…it felt so nice, Jisung! We can talk about it, when you experienced it yourself, I don’t want to take away all the fun! But let me tell you, it’s so nice. It feels like we’re bound forever. When I say I know he’s okay, I mean it. I just know that he’s doing well right now.” He hugged Jisung and smiled brightly at Hyunjin. “It’s about time for you to get mated soon, Ji! I’ll leave you two alone now! Good night!”

Like this, Kevin left the hot spring and walked back to their tribe, leaving Jisung and Hyunjin alone.

“So this was…Kevin…”, Hyunjin said and laughed a little. “Yep! He’s a good friend and so lovely. I am glad he and Jacob mated. He was never sure if Jacob would choose him, but it seems he did.” Jisung smiled softly, remembering all the nights he’d talked to Kevin when he felt unsure about his future with Jacob.

“Jisung? What does it mean…to mate? So, I know when you mate, it’s like marriage but it seems deeper? And why did you look at his neck?”

Jisung smiled and turned around. He leaned his arms on the stones and put his head on it. “to mate means that you’re one with your partner and…you can break up a marriage in the city, right?” Hyunjin nodded. “If you…mate someone…you can’t break up anymore. It’s a lifelong bond and that’s why it’s so precious to have. Not every wolf has it but every wolf wants it. Kevins parents for example never got mated. Which is okay, but not the…uhm…highest form of partnership?” Jisung sighed. “I looked at his neck because our tribe leaves bite marks on the partner's neck to mate. You can bite wherever you want as long as it’s a very deep and affectionate bite. It should leave a scar that everyone sees you’re mated. Usually our tribe bites in the neck of their partner, that’s why I searched for a scar there.”

“So if you mate, it’s a choice for life…”, Hyunjin mumbled and smiled. “It’s very romantic.”

Jisung nodded. “It is…but it also comes with a burden. Once you’re mated you can never fully leave your mate even if your heart decides for someone else. You will be stuck forever…”, he mumbled.

“Hm…and this bond is…what they want Felix and you to have…? Isn’t it a bit too much?”

A crooked smile showed on Jisungs lips. “When I first heard about Felix and I, I ran away and bumped into you.” Jisung sighed. “I am scared, Hyunjin…”

The blonde reached out and let his hand ran softly through Jisungs wet strains. “Why…?”

“I love Felix with all my heart. But I’ve never seen him as mate…not even as a lover, you know? What if my heart shows in a different direction but I mate him? I don’t want to hurt him, he deserves way better than this…”

Suddenly Jisung looked so much smaller than he already did. Hyunjin wanted to hug him but he didn’t know if it was the right thing to do. “Do you know how Felix feels about it?”

“We haven’t talked about it yet. Maybe because it wouldn’t change a thing…”

“Isn’t there any possibility to cancel it? I don’t think it’s fair to let you get mated without wanting it…”

Jisung shook his head. “No, I will mate Felix. There’s no way out of it. We might be scared but it’s worse to not do it. I would hurt Felix and even Chans pride by backing off. It would make Felix look like an unwanted Omega which is worse than getting mated without feeling anything. I am sure…everything will be alright someday. I just…I need to find those special feelings for Felix…then everything will be alright.” Jisung looked to Hyunjin who was deep in his own thoughts. “I know, it’s a little confusing. Sorry for that.”, he mumbled. But when Hyunjin still didn’t say anything, Jisung got scared a bit. “Are you okay? Hyunjin?”

“Me? Yes, I’m okay! I was just…remembering…thinking of…something.”, he smiled lightly.

“Wanna tell? I’ve talked way too much anyway!”

“Hm…I don’t know if I should ask for it. But do you remember…the kiss? The kiss we shared at my parent's grave…”, Hyunjin mumbled suddenly feeling very shy. He’d never had a chance to talk about it with Jisung. “I…I do…yes.” Jisung was getting as red as Hyunjin was nervous.

The blonde nodded slightly. “Good…how…did you feel? Did you like it? Do you regret it…?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get the answer from Jisung, but that was what was in his head right now.

“I…” Answering this was hard for Jisung, Hyunjin could tell. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want.”

“No, let me answer it! I liked it…”, he whispered and glanced at Hyunjin. “I felt loved…and I don’t regret it…” Jisung saw the honest and relieved smile on Hyunjins lips and couldn’t hold back his own smile.

The blonde turned to Jisung and carefully reached out to cup his face with his hand. Softly, Hyunjin let his thumb move a little. “Me too.”, he whispered and leaned his forehead against Jisung. He looked into Jisungs hazel eyes, saw his nervous but anticipating eyes, and knew he wanted to feel it again. He wanted to touch Jisungs lips again and so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately because of you know what:  
> We love you Hyunjin!


End file.
